One Crowded Hour
by Nintendoes Gamer
Summary: after a strange confession, Hachiman must now deal with the confessed girls so that he might find genuine love, friendship and go through tails and tribulations of the heart all the while trying to deal with a chaining world that is softening him. Hachiman x Harem The characters in this story are OOC (light crossover with my other story ultimate family)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to my New story**_

 _ **this story is has crossovers elements with my other story (the ultimate family Dxd crossover) but dont worry it is only used as Hikigaya's background as well as words of advice. maybe in a later chapter of both stories, there will be a crossover, but that is along time away.**_

 _ **also i haven't ever found a my teenage rom com harem story, so i'm writing one**_

 ** _One Crowed Hour -_** _ **So sit back and relax as i try to tell you a tale of love and Hachiman**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **(bits I've added in)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: the discovery of the Hidden side**

Once in my life I was happy, it was only a small time being two years but that all changed when I moved to Chiba and started attending Sobu High. When I was younger I grew up in a harsh environment were friends were power so for someone like me, I was naturally on the bottom.

The only small time I was happy was in Middle school at Sainan middle school in Kuoh town, this one family came to my rescue although it was a fair way in to the bullying and rejection but they came to my rescue.

Ever since entering the schooling system I've been hated and bulled by the boys in my classes and rejected and mocked by the females in my classes as well, everyone else didn't even know who I was or that I even existed. I remember walking down the white corridors alone hunched over just waiting for the next attack or Froggy comment to reach my ears, and although my teachers tried to help when they saw say this act going on it didn't stop it not even the slightest.

When I was at Sainan middle school a small group of the people from my primary school made it to same school as me and returned to their teasing and bulling, a lot of people ignored they causing both us and I to become social outcasts, one event that led me to the family was near the end of the first semester. I was a bland day and the kids that picked on me finally left me alone, but instead decided to get in trouble this one kid named Rito Hyoudou as he was the class head gardener.

One day sitting at my desk in the back looking out the window I saw the boys that stopped bulling me walking to our small patch of lowers before one went to get the hose before returning with it running and placing it in the flowerbed before running away. Rito noticed this and left the classroom to save the plants, 20 minutes later the bell rang and everyone left class to get lunch or go to their favour spot to eat, mine was strangely enough was next to the flowerbeds on the stairs overlooking the oval.

"Bastards why" he cried out finally realising after 20 minutes that he couldn't do a thing he sat there and cried until one of the girls came and saw him with the shovel and the broken flowerbed.

"Ahhhh Teach Rito Hyoudou destroyed the flowerbed" she screamed as they ran to tell a teacher that was actually our own.

The next few days passed and everyone gave Rito the cold shoulder except his family and small group of friends, I envied him for that kind of support but luckily I got it soon in second semester were the people bulling me came back during that time they escalated to when in the middle of the class when the teacher wasn't around they mocked me, but I didn't end there every time my left the class room with my bag to go home the said things like "going home froggy, go on hop, hop away and be splatted on the side of the road" and other things like that. But one day I finally got help it was near the end of the second semester and the bullying got worse after getting in trouble many times by teachers and being generally hated by everyone else it finally went to the extreme after coming out of my classroom slightly downed about what they said the main boy came out to what I thought would be more berating.

"Hey Virus going back to your hole in the wall, so you can cry, so why don't you cry now in front of us" he demanded after a few seconds I turned around to head in the other direction that that's when he pushed me to the ground.

"I said cry Bitch, cry like the weakling you are" he laughed as he stepped on me.

"Hey stop that" I heard from the distance running my way.

"That has gone on long enough" I head another voice next to him and before I knew it the Hyoudou's came running down the hall with the three friends

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do" he said putting pressure on my stomach before a loud pitch stop rang though the area

"Mr Kui, that's enough get off him and all of you are coming with me to the principle office" Mr Springfield yelled at the boy on top of me and his friends

The Hyoudou family and friends asked if I was ok, to which I nodded and they started walking with me from then on even a few days later if I want to become friends with them, over the next few weeks everything became normal for the most part with the exception of my personality which moulded into the ultimate logical monster that I am today cold and calculating only exception being that family, my own and anyone that can get though my impenetrable defences, which frankly a few girls managed to do, one who had a traumatic past like me Yukino Yukinoshita.

During my two years with the Hyoudou's and their friends I gain a few skills in areas I didn't think I knew like playing guitar and my academics grew far the areas of Japanese, English, History, Music, and Social Studies, as well as two I was never really good at math and biology which I was now on par with my friends except music were the Hyoudou's were the best in the grade.

In the last yeah of Middle school everything came crashing down as my father got a job in the Chiba area working with the prefectural diet as a work who sits at a computer all day typing documents. Leaving the Hyoudou's and friends we left to Chiba to start a new life, the day before we left they present me something that I treasure dearly and practice every day my own electric guitar which brings me to the present. This is my story of my one crowed hour (favourite song of Hachiman) were everything came to wreck end Ruin although if Issei was here he say the complete opposite.

 **Two years later**

I rocked up to the school early and headed to faculty room were the music teacher was as well as the key I need to get into the Service club. I lightly rapped on the door and waited for a enter signal.

"Ah Mr Hikigaya did you want the music key again?" Mr Takeshi asked me as I stumbled into the room both to get his key and sneak my way to Miss Hiratsuka's desk to collect the service club key without him knowing so that during lunch I can practice without them knowing. Mr Takeshi turned to me as I just collected the Service club room key. "Here" he called out as he chucked the key towards me and with that I left.

I trudged along the main building traveling from the west wing to the east alone towards the Music room, looking around it was quiet it was like something out of resident evil or something I'm alone and just waiting for a zombie or a regenerator to pop out of nowhere and attack me making me use my last green herb. I turned the final corner to go down the last corridor towards the music room and continued along my lonesome road, getting Déjà vu of my time in primary school when I was all alone, well still am, but today I kinda feel thankful for that time it helped me even though I suffered a lot for it.

I stopped outside the door a took the key out of my pocket and slid it into the door and turned the key getting slightly nervous when I did probably from remembering my childhood trauma, I opened the door to find it empty with a small breeze blowing thought the windows indicated by the curtain swaying in the breeze. I entered the room think how stupid I was for getting nervous. Walking to the back of the room I opened the storage door and grabbed one amp.

Taking the amp was a pain in my ass across the campus but a necessary one, you see usually I do my practicing at home but I wanted more and I didn't want to join the music club as traditional band music wasn't my thing and playing rock music was a solace for me as that's what I did with the Hyoudou's which marked the only time I was generally happy in my life, luckily coming to Sobu high I'm free from my pervious bullies but In return I have no one to rely on not that I mind.

Thinking about that now I need to return the key to the staff room, I did a quick turn around and went down the hallway that I just passed heading to the staff room I rapped on the door gain and re-waited for that enter sign leaving the amp outside I walked in and gave the key back to Mr Takeshi and plotted my path for the special building and the home of the Service club. Upon exiting the staff room I ran into the one person that I didn't want to see

"Hello Hikigaya" the female spoke

"Hello Miss Hiratsuka" I said half assed as I wanted to get away from this witch as soon as possible as she somehow possess someway to extract information quickly and without you realising it.

"What are you doing here?" she pried and so it began

"Nothing Mr Takeshi tied to get me to join the music club" I lied knowing it was a viable option

"mmm ok well I'll see you in class" she finished as she pulled out a smoke and put it between her fingers as she moved aside for me to leave I waited until she closed the door to pick up the amp, little did I realise that Miss Hiratsuka opened the door to see me pick up the amp and continue on my path to the special building and to were the service club was.

Moving out to where the gate and entranceway was I watched some students walk though before I quickly noticed some people from my class enter so I left promptly to avoid an interaction or being seen. I ascended the staircase to the second level and continued my path along the corridor thankfully the special building is used as the club building as well as the library. I reached the door to peer along the stickers that was put on the class sign to indicate all the major case we solved thought the year so far. I took the stolen key out of my pocket and unlocked the door and entered with the amp placing it near the window grabbing my usual chair placing next to the amp I then proceeded plugging in the amp.

I exited the class room and locked it, pulling out headphones peered at my iPod checking the time as well as choosing a song that I had on it, I checked the time to find that I still had 10 minutes. I started walking back to my class room with the key still in my pocket I slipped on some **Killers- River is Wild** and walked towards my own classroom to have a small sleep and listen to more Muse or Killers.

Walking into the class room I felt a few eyes on me luckily for me I knew these people and helped them out in the past. These people funnily enough are mostly girls with an exception of two people, I glanced at the silver haired girl sitting on the opposite side her name was Kawasaki or something like that and she just looked away with a red tinge on her face, looking back ahead I walked towards my desk before sitting down and scanning the room getting two more waves from my supporting club member yuigahama and her friend the other queen Miura who like to challenge Yukinoshita to everything. I picked up my book and set some Muse on before the door opened and our teacher Miss Hiratsuka walked in wearing her lab coat as per usual.

The hours ticked on as my classes started and finished with math, English, Japanese, physical education and finally our elective of either science or humanitarian studies. The day was over and with my humanitarian studies, I bolted out of the class room, getting looks from 4 people in the room and ran towards the 2nd level of the special building I pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door before closing it and walking over towards the PowerPoint to turn on the amp. Sitting down i played a few test notes, finding that my guitar does not need a tuning i pulled out of my bag a portable player to help me keep in time with the music as well as to help me have a full sound as the songs will have the rest of the instruments.

 **With the Girls**

Yuigahama watched with Miura, Kawasaki and Miss Hiratsuka the three girls and the teacher decided to follow the boy who usually sat there in class alone with either napping or listening to music, Yuigahama took out her phone and called her best friends and fellow club mate Yukinoshita Yuikno "hey Yukino, Hiki just ran off, after the bell he just sprinted away it looks like were going to the special building, I think he's going to the club room" she said as closed her phone and continued running towards the special building, the receiver of the call Yukinoshita thought about why Hikigaya would need to bolt out of his own class room and towards the club room, she left her own class room in investigation of Hikigaya. The 4 girls meet with Yukino and headed up the stairs towards the service club. As they approached a voice came from behind

"Senpai" a girl called out as she approached the group and looked at the other 5 "what's going on?" she asked not noticing the music coming from the room. Finally hearing the music the 5 girls slowly opened the door to find Hikigaya lightly strumming a guitar before leaning over and stating a song. As he stated this warm up song the girls quietly got some chairs and sat wanting to see how he performs, once the song was over he sat up and pulled the iPod off the player for a minute or two before replacing it.

"This song is dedicated to my Ice Queen" he stated the girls looked at Yukinoshita who had a red tinge on her face but still a stern expression.

 _ **Augie March - One Crowded Hour**_

 _Should you expect to see something that you hadn't seen_

 _In somebody you'd known since you were sixteen_

 _If love is a bolt from the blue, then what is that bolt but a glorified screw?_

 _And that doesn't hold nothing together_

 _Far from these nonsense bars and their nowhere music it's making me sick_

 _And I know it's making you sick_

 _There's nothing there, it's like eating air_

 _It's like drinking gin with nothing else in_

 _That doesn't hold me together_

 _But for one crowded hour, you were the only one in the room_

 _And I sailed around all those bumps in the night to your beacon in the gloom_

 _I thought I had found my golden September in the middle of that purple June_

 _But one crowded hour would lead to my wreck and ruin_

 _Now I know you like your boys to take their medicine_

 _From the bowl with a silver spoon_

 _Run away with the dish and scare the fish by the silvery light of the moon_

 _Who were taught from the womb to believe to the tune_

 _In as far as their bleeding eyes see_

 _Is a pleasure pen, meant for them, built for and rent for them_

 _Not for the likes of me_

 _Not for the like of you and me_

 _And for one crowded hour, you were the only one in the room_

 _And I sailed around all those bumps in the night to your beacon in the gloom_

 _I thought I had found my golden September in the middle of that purple June_

 _But one crowded hour would lead to my wreck and ruin_

 _Oh but the green-eyed harpy of the songland_

 _She takes into hers my hand_

 _She says, "Boy I know you're lying_

 _Oh but then, so am I,"_

 _And to this I said "Oh well."_

 _They put me in a cage full of lions, I learned to speak lion_

 _In fact I know the language well_

 _I picked it up while I was versing myself in the languages they speak in hell_

 _That night, the silence gave birth to a baby_

 _They took it away to her silent dismay_

 _And they raised it to be lady_

 _Now she can't keep her mouth shut_

 _But for one crowded hour, you were the only one in the room_

 _And I sailed around all those bumps in the night to your beacon in the gloom_

 _I thought I had found my golden September in the middle of that purple June_

 _But one crowded hour would lead to my wreck and ruin_

 _One crowded hour, you were the only one in the room_

 _Well I played a few songs for those bumps in the night_

 _In fact I played this very tune_

 _You said, "What is this six-stringed instrument but an adolescent doom?"_

 _And one crowded hour would lead to my wreck and ruin_

The song finished and the girls looked at him before at Yukinoshita who had her head down with her red tinging now covering her entire face with a more intense shade of red, Hikigaya then spoke again

"This is a song about my bubbly air head of a club member who, believe it or not keeps us together" he finished the girls look a Yuigahama this time who was now like Yukinoshita

 _ **Muse - Feeling Good**_

 _Birds flying high you know how I feel_

 _Sun in the sky you know how I feel_

 _Reeds drifting on by you know how I feel_

 _It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_

 _And I'm feeling good_

 _Fish in the sea you know how I feel_

 _River running free you know how I feel_

 _Blossom in the trees you know how I feel_

 _It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_

 _And I'm feeling good_

 _Dragonflies out in the sun_

 _You know what I mean, don't you know_

 _Butterflies are all having fun_

 _You know what I mean_

 _Sleep in peace_

 _When the day is done_

 _And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me_

 _Stars when you shine you know how I feel_

 _Scent of the pine you know how I feel_

 _Yeah freedom is mine_

 _And you know how I feel_

 _It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_

 _Butterflies, ooh_

 _Oh, ooh ..._

 _Ooooh...freer than you...ooooh..._

 _Feeling good_

The song finished and the girls sat their shocked as they were basically painted a musical picture of Yuigahama and with those vocals to boot although not as high as the original singers it was still high there was a silence gap as he bent down And pressed the pause button on the iPod thinking that was over some of the girls little sad that they didn't get a song, the girls got up just before Hikigaya started talking again

"This is for my foxy junior, the chorus mention leaving but in my eyes talks about our relationship being exposed hen, she ether trying to hid it or deny there is one" the group looked at Isshiki who had sparkles in her eyes saying 'soo cool senpai'

 _ **Muse - Time Is Running Out**_

 _[Verse 1]_

 _I think I'm drowning_

 _Asphyxiated_

 _I wanna break this spell_

 _That you've created_

 _You're something beautiful_

 _A contradiction_

 _I wanna play the game_

 _I want the friction_

 _You will be the death of me_

 _You will be the death of me_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Bury it_

 _I won't let you bury it_

 _I won't let you smother it_

 _I won't let you murder it_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Our time is running out_

 _Our time is running out_

 _You can't push it underground_

 _You can't stop it screaming out_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I wanted freedom_

 _Bound and restricted_

 _I tried to give you up_

 _But I'm addicted_

 _Now that you know I'm trapped_

 _Sense of elation_

 _You'd never dream of_

 _Breaking this fixation_

 _You will squeeze the life out of me_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Bridge]_

 _How did it come to this?_

 _Ooohhhh, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Ooohhhh, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Ooohhhh, Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah!_

 _You will suck the life out of me_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Bridge]_

The song finished and the girls looked at him before at Isshiki who had her eyes sparkling still but this now included red tinging now covering her entire face, Hikigaya then spoke again

"This next song is for the wisest teacher I ever known, and if I was a few years older would date her myself, as she is both kind and beautiful but dam scary" the group now turned their head to their teacher who had a laid back smile on her face like she was enjoying herself.

 _ **The Killers - When You Were Young**_

 _You sit there in your heartache_

 _Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

 _To save your from your old ways_

 _You play forgiveness_

 _Watch it now, here he comes_

 _He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

 _But he talks like a gentlemen_

 _Like you imagined_

 _When you were young_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Can we climb this mountain? I don't know_

 _Higher now than ever before_

 _I know we can make it if we take it slow_

 _Let's take it easy_

 _Easy now, watch it go_

 _We're burning down the highway skyline_

 _On the back of a hurricane that started turning_

 _When you were young_

 _When you were young_

 _[Interlude]_

 _And sometimes you close your eyes_

 _And see the place where you used to live_

 _When you were young_

 _[Solo]_

 _[Bridge]_

 _They say the devil's water - it ain't so sweet_

 _You don't have to drink right now_

 _But you can dip your feet_

 _Every once in a little while_

 _[Solo]_

 _[Verse 4]_

 _You sit there in your heartache_

 _Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

 _To save you from your old ways_

 _You play forgiveness_

 _Watch it now, here he comes_

 _He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

 _But he talks like a gentlemen_

 _Like you imagined when_

 _You were young_

 _When you were young_

 _[Outro]_

 _I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

 _He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

 _But more than you'll ever know_

The song ended and they looked to their head to their teacher who still had a laid back smile on her face like she was enjoying herself but with a small tinge of red on her face.

"This next song is for my favourite delinquent" they looked at Kawasaki who had her head down with embarrassment and a lovely red tine on her face.

 _ **Eric Clapton - Layla (acoustic)**_

 _[Verse 1]_

 _What will you do when you get lonely_

 _And nobody is waiting by your side?_

 _You have been running and hiding much too long_

 _You know it is just your foolish pride_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Layla, you have got me on my knees_

 _Layla, I am begging, darling, please_

 _Layla, darling, will you ease my worried mind?_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I tried to give you consolation_

 _When your old man had let you down_

 _Like a fool, I fell in love with you_

 _Turned my whole world upside down_

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Verse 3]_

 _Let us make the best of the situation_

 _Before I finally go insane_

 _Please, do not say we will never find a way_

 _And tell me all my love is in vain_

 _[Chorus][x2]_

As they song ended they peered over to Kawasaki to find her sill hunched over embarrassed and with now a dark red tinge on her face.

"And my last song goes to the social queen, someone that makes me nervous with her air around her but at the same time gives me comfit knowing that I have a friend in her, this is what I would feel like if I went on a date with her" the group immediately look at Miura knowing what he meant, she had a interested expression on her face with a soft smile accompanying it.

 _ **Blink-182 - First Date**_

 _[Verse 1]_

 _In the car I just can't wait_

 _To pick you up on our very first date_

 _Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

 _Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

 _Do you like my stupid hair?_

 _Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

 _I'm too scared of what you think_

 _You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

 _Honest, let's make this night last forever_

 _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

 _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _When you smile, I melt inside_

 _I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

 _I really wish it was only me and you_

 _I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

 _Please don't look at me with those eyes_

 _Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

 _I dreamt the thought of our very first kiss_

 _A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

 _[Chorus] x2_

 _[Outro]_

 _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

 _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

As they song ended everyone looked over two her and was shock as she was reduced to tears with a red tinge alone her face as no had ever said that to her before.

"Well now that I practiced I better clean up before Yukinoshita and Yuigahama get here" Hikigaya said as her unplugged his iPod to suddenly heard clapping.

From Hikigaya's perspective

Well shit I'm caught out better run for it, I bolted past the girls and headed for my bike which was at the bike racks, I made it there and unlocked my bike and started riding home as fast as I could before remembering shit the amp my guitar and my school bag shit, but I didn't really care Miss Hiratsuka was their so she would know what to do.

I reached home and parked my bike at the back before opening the rear entrance, I raced to my room and pulled out my phone calling the one person who know what to say.

"Hi this is Issei" the voice on the other side said

"Issei I've got a problem, I accidentally confessed to 4 girls and a teacher"

* * *

 **thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **Kingdom hearts will be out** **tomorrow**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: discussion, fight, question –Hikigaya side**

 _The afternoon after Hikigaya left_

The girls just sat down after he bolted from the room leaving everything behind including his most prized possession, his bag and the equipment he used which was neatly packed and put into the corner. The girls finished the packing and picked up their bags still thinking about the song that were sung to them, both sock that it was a confession song and that he could sing and play guitar the girls were about to leave when their teacher Shizuka Hiratsuka blocked the door.

"girls I know your confused by what just happen as am I, but I want you all to meet me here tomorrow, ok" she said looking at the other 5 girls in front of her and sighed as she let her students out and picked up the amp and Hikigaya's items before returning the amp to the music room and getting in her car to leave.

On the other hand as the girls left the room they all looked at each other with a glare and other with a loathing fashion

"Yumiko, Yukino, common stop let's all go home together" Yuighama said as she tried to keep the peace between her two best friends getting a 'humph' from both of the she pulled they by the arms and left the school at as a trio trying them to become friends. As for Kawasaki and Iroha they just walked in the different directions with Iroha going to the student council room with a sad smile on her face as she could see her sempai but also the fact that he wasn't just hers. With Kawasaki going to Keika from daycare think about the confession that came from Hikigaya Hachiman and what she was meant to or what should she do about it.

 _Back with Hachiman_

"What do you mean accidently" the voice on the phone spoke back.

"well what happen was I was playing a warm up song and I heard the door open to where is was playing, so when I finished I took my iPhone out a glanced at it so I could see who it was and it was the 6 people that I'm in love with, man I sound like an idiot, no I sound like you, Issei, man I hope you didn't infect your brothers with your stupid ideals about Harems and shit" I screamed out at him though the phone although I didn't mean it.

"What do you mean dumb shit, I have you know I have one and so does Tsukune and Rito" he relied with an angry kid like voice that hasn't got his way.

"Anyway what should I do? Actually don't answer that you will be me a dumb answer put Tsukune on the phone" I said

"No, not yet I want to tell you something first, do you know why I wanted a harem?" he asked to which I said no

"Well it's because I hated seeing people sad unless it's me, so that everyone will be happy, I never wanted to see a girl cry, it's a man duty to make sure girls don't cry, think about it, anyway…" he said as he started rambling on and on about why harems are the best. I reeled back not sure how to respond after that was he being truthful or was he just spouting shit, but I did spark my thoughts about my situation.

"Yo Issei put Tsukune on the phone" I demanded once more before he faded from the phone.

"Yo 8man what's up" I heard from the phone it was Tsukune, thank god that I will have someone with common sense in love or so I thought

"I need some help with woman and since Issei is a dumbass talking about polygamist world where you can have more than one lover, and I can't talk to Rito he's too shy so I thought I could talk to you about what I should do?" I asked giving my reasons for talking to him

"Well let me ask you this you do you like, and tell me your reasons?" he asked me. I thought about it for a moment and instantly felt conflicted inside although when I originally thought about it, the Ice queen Yukinoshita came straight to mind but as I thought more and more images came flooding to my head standing next to her was Iroha, then Yuigahama then Hiratsuka, then flowing them was Kawasaki then finally Mura but why did I think of them all, why did I confess to them, after all their no friends, their only acquaintances. They will only laugh at me and mock me, and reject me just like all the other woman in my life.

"You know Tsukune I really like them but I'm afraid of what they will say" I blurted out what was on the top of my head

"hahhahah" I heard him laugh, what was funny, dick, "man you haven't changed one bit 8man, but I'm asking you why do you like them what makes them special to you, think about it why do they mean so much to you that you would consider them more than friends, people you care very deeply about, people you love and want to spend your days with, let me tell you a tale about Tsukune Hyoudou, you see this man got sick on the day of school entrance exams so he couldn't do his exam and because of that would be held back a year by being sick one night when his mother and father were home his parents got a flyer from a priest showing a school were entrance exams don't matter, this man entered that school and ran across 5 stunning ladies , but at years end he left and went back to the local school with his brothers. During his return home these girls missed him a lot and chased after him to his home town with the prospect of finding him. Upon finding him they all confessed their love for him, this man conflicted met with them and broke down in front of them telling them why he couldn't choose them as he believed in a traditional relationship and that meant one only the girls looked at each other and all hugged him saying they don't care for a traditional relationship as long as they were with him they were happy, the man still lightly conflicted agreed and over a period of weeks to months has grown to love them all equally" Tsukune finished his long speech and took a breath before continuing .

"Well what I'm trying to say is that love doesn't need to be traditional anymore but that's us you know, anyway when you see them next tell them how you really feel tell them why you all should be together and love will prevail. Sorry man got to go Mikan says dinners ready and its Italian night" and with that he hung up. Before a text came though 'yeah I forgot to mention that Rito also has one to'. I put the phone on my table next to my bed and started to get undress out of my uniform putting on a light shirt and a pair of breezy shorts, sort of like the one basketball players use, and started thinking about what Tsukune said. 'Love doesn't need to be traditional anymore' 'so that everyone will be happy, I never wanted to see a girl cry, it's a man duty to make sure girls don't cry' I reach for my guitar to find it not in my room any more, panicking I checked the room before tracing my steps now realising I left it in the club room with the girls So I walked out to the couch with my iPod putting on a playlist of persona 3 and 4 songs and Kingdom hearts play list, probably my most played playlist, I sat down and looked at the ceiling repeatedly thinking about what they boys said.

'Man what am I going to do?' I thought to myself as started going through my memories of my time with them although with one of them it's only recently, but in my mind we made a connection, I sat there for a while lightly napping I awoke to the sound of the door opening and closing 'ahh Komachi is home' I though as I laid back down the instrumental version of simple and clean came on and I shed a few tears, think about the statement that Issei said, that bastard, the dumbest and hornyest of the that family told me something that tore at the heart 'so that everyone will be happy, I never wanted to see a girl cry, it's a man duty to make sure girls don't cry' the phrase kept repeating as thinking about how horrible I am only thinking about my feelings when, these girls also have feelings too, the song switched to _**Sanctuary- Utada Hikaru**_ and I suddenly shed a tear which didn't go unnoticed by Komachi as she dashed into her room and what seemed like seconds later what next to me on the couch.

"Big bro what's wrong" she asked not seeing me shed a tear in two years she was generally concerned, I looked at her with a looked that screamed what do I do and help me.

"Nothing Komachi" I lied as she looked at me like she could see right through me.

"So who did you ask out?" I panicked as she said that, containing to stare at me she smiled when she saw my actions "so who was it: Yui, Yukino, Saki, Iroha, no not your teacher" she asked me after a moment of not budging she bugged me with a constant phrase "brother tell me" I sighed and gave into the nagging little sister, getting a funny reference from her "brother, do you like my sunglass" as she pretended to slip of her sunglasses

"Komachi do you remember what I was like in middle school downward with woman other than Haruna, Yui, Risa and Mio"

"Yeah you were constantly rejected and mocked and would be sad every day and night until you met them why?" she said putting her finger to her chin.

"Well let me ask you this, what did you think I did?" I asked her now smiling which made her happy but slightly creeped out as my smile is not the best I don't smile very often

"You asked a girl out, my question is which one, brother" she asked again hopping up and down on the couch, dam Komachi this is my love life why are you all excited.

"Well all the girls you said plus one" I quickly said with my head down

"So Issei when did you get in" she giggled out as I glared at her "no but seriously who did you confess to Yui or Yukino, hehhe having a big sister is going to be awesome" she giggled out again

"Komachi, I was serious" I snapped at her, she turned to me that's she said it looked the dead and the face asked.

"Really? Wow brother that's impressive looks like the Hyoudou's are rubbing off on you, particularly Issei" she breathed out standing up and staring at me "well brother what every you do I will back you up, the only thing I have to say is don't my them cry when you tell them" and with that she ran back to her room.

I pick up my paused ipod and switch songs from the playlist to from the soundtracks to some Australian Rock, funny enough Rito enjoyed this music a lot. I started dinner bubbling up the pot to make a British Dish as I am currently reading Sherlock Holms novels. Waiting for the water the boil I start to sing to song that was on called _**Mystify- INXS**_ , as I was singing I started to think about the girls while singing with the girls rotating in my head although the upbeat tempo of the song kept me cheery on outside, inside I was slowly braking apart trying to deciding between the 6 girls, but the one though kept creeping back into my mind from my early youth from when I asked one of the girls in my class out 'Who could love a best so hideous and ugly'. I tried to push the horrible mocking out of my mind as I tried to focus on the positives of what would happen and who would I pick.

The water finished boiling and I snapped out of my negative thoughts and I put the potatoes in the boiling water and started cooking the sausages, focusing on the music for a second I realised it changed from _**Mystify**_ to _ **Bow River- Cold chisel**_. Listing to the song I imagined myself sitting in one of those old muscle cars on the outskirts of a dusty town, which I imagined was my old life that I always wanted to escape from to my paradise which is describe in the song as Bow River, which seemed to be down this dusty endless road in the middle of nowhere. Before long the song changed again and I checked the potatoes that were now cooked I started to mash then placing it with the sausages were ready placing them on the plate I boiled our jug to make gravy to complement the dish.

"Komachi, dinners ready" I called out as I turned of the music and put on the TV, she skipped out to the table extremely happy even more so than usual

"So what's up" I casualty commented as I put the gravy and Komachi's plate before going to get my own and well as the forks.

"Nothing much, just ben thinking" she said trying to be sneaky but failed like lupin the 4th failed to get the abilities of her grandfather.

"You were talking to the girls weren't you" I stated pointing my fork at her a lightly waving it around before putting it back into my mash.

"What brother how did you know" she said as she smiled at me but I knew that smile anywhere she was trying to hide what she had done.

"Don't worry Komachi, your brother promises that he will not hurt the girls in anyway, and make them and you happy, ok" I lied right to her well only partially as the first two lines of what I said was true, the other one was a full blown lie as this was not a manga, light novel, anime or game, this was real life and everyday people get hurt, usually me and I never minded It was the only way to make people I cared about in secret, it didn't matter who I was making happy, me getting hurt was the way of life.

We finished our diner, did the dishes and had our showers before sitting down and watching TV for a bit before going to bed. Nightmares plagued my dreams of my rejections and mocking as well as my future confessions getting mocked at and being laughed at every day until I finished. The nightmares didn't last long but the nightmares were rotated between memories and the girls with it being some memories and then one of the girls before stopping and starting again with a different girl.

I woke up the next day and did my daily routine before heading out to school witch Komachi on the back of my bike I stopped at her middle school and dropped her off who took her bag and said one thing before she left, "don't just make sure their happy make sure you are too, brother" and with that she left. I biked to the school were I put my bike in the rack and headed towards the staff room to collect my belonging that I left behind yesterday. Funny enough Ms Hiratsuka did look me in the eye and barely said anything I thanked her and left towards the class room. As I entered I was three gazes that were upon me when I entered leave me. As I thought I reset the relationship and probably made them hate me. 10 minutes passed as Ms Hiratsuka walked in an announced

"Anyone in the Service club I have to inform you that the club is not on today" what?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: discussion, fight, question: Part 2 –the girl's side**

 **Yukinoshita's side**

The three girls left the school and head down the road with Yuigahama trying to get both of the two open up and chat to each other wanted them to be friends but they were almost total opposites.

"Yui, my house is this way" Yukinoshita stated as she looked down with a sad smile before she looked up at her before looking down again losing the smile. Walking away Yukinoshita bided farewell to Yui. She left the small group and headed in east towards her home, a small apartment of the east side of town, reaching her street she saw the black limo outside her apartment knowing who was waiting for her she smiled knowing the thick façade bitch that was her sister was at her home but this time she didn't mind or more specifically she needed her there with her to understand what she should do, how she should feel. Reaching her door she heard more than one voice inside her own house. Listing closely she recognised both as her sister and the boy she once liked, Hayama Hayato. Entering the door she called out to the two.

"Sister, Hayato how are we this afternoon" she said trying to make pleasant conversation with the two, she wanted right now her sister, although her sister scares and at the same time repulses her with the façade that she puts on, that reminded her to thank Hikigaya for that small piece of information.

"Yukino" here sister squealed out a she launched off the couch and into her sister who noticed the sad look on her face

"Hello sister, what brings you here?" she said steeling up her emotions in to hide what she was feeling in front of Hayama

"Well we have some news to tell you" Hayama said getting up off the couch, the older Yukinoshita led her younger sister to one of the seats and told her to sit down. "Haruno did you want to tell her" he asked getting a nod

"Yukino, do you remember when we were young and I used to babysit the two of you" Haruno said getting a nod "well our parents thought that during the time you were growing up that you would get together uniting the two families but after the incident at primary school a rift formed between the two and then deal of the two families fell through" she took a quick pause getting a question from Yukino

"And your point is sis" she asked getting annoyed hearing about her past.

"Well you see when you two reunited at High school the two families thought that the kindling romance would be rekindled but as you proven it hasn't, what everyone didn't know is that since the beginning there was one other who love the boy but was mostly overlooked as her personality was to sister-ish and during this year thanks to you and a certain other, these two found romance and wanted to tell you" she finished looking at Yukino. Yukino being smart instantly put the pieces together once she said sister-ish but what she didn't understand was how Hikigaya came into this.

"Excellent you came here to tell me that you two got together congratulations now if you excuse me I got to go to my room to gather my thoughts as I have a big problem to deal with, also Hayama I also believe that you have someone tell what you told me" Yukino pointed out as she got off her seat to head to her room before she was stopped by Hayama's words

"You know Yukino there is also the fact that I have to thank him, as much as I hate to admit it he is a better man than me, I once told Hikigaya about our past and our problem at middle school concluding that even I was unable to solve your harassment problem by your jealous classmates, and that if he was present, he will be able to solve your problem without a sweat. All I ever did hide, man telling Yumiko bout this. Thank you Hikigaya" he finished to himself as Haruno asked him to go home and she would meet him later.

"So what up Yukino get rejected by Hikigaya" the older sister asked and not surprisingly got a shake of the head

"no but your close he I believed asked me an a few others out all at once" she stated moving towards the kitchen to get some coffee as although she enjoyed tea and it was custom to offer teach in japan, her true passion was coffee.

"Wow no way who was with you, it was Ghama and you wasn't it?" she probed but didn't have to try as Yukino was fully willing to explain so she could get some answers.

"yes and no, it was me, Yui, Kawasaki, Miura, Isshiki and professor Hiratsuka were there" she said as she put the kettle on and went back to the main room to wait for it to boil.

"Wow that's impressive, what happen next?" Haruno asked slightly admiring Hikigaya.

"Well sister when he turned around he saw us and ran from the room apologising" she stated

"Really that's pathetic but accidently confessing to what 6 girls is it?" getting a nod "I understand running, ok so Yukino what do you think about him?" she asked losing the cheerful smile

"Well sister this is why I wanted you here, I'm not sure how I feel" looking at her she got a go on gesture "well you see part of me hates him for how he approaches thinks like problems, and also how he approaches life but part of me loves that about him he's care free, we get along by insulting each other, and truth be told I find him every interesting and he a similar past to mine but you'll have to ask Komachi on that one" she concluded looking at Haruno

"Well sis I don't know what to say, congratulations of finally finding someone, you know I like Hikigaya as he is like you and he's surprisingly deep at times but it's up to you" she said as she left. Hearing the kettle go off, she when to the kitchen to make coffee and returned to the living room which she put on a pan DVD and rested thinking about what she should do.

Later that night the phone rang, she picked up the phone to hear Komachi wanting to know if it's true that Hikigaya confessed to us in which she responded with a yes before going back to her dinner and then getting ready for bed. The next day she arrived at school it went through as normal with the exception of Yui coming to see her, the day ended and she went to the club to see 4 others standing in front of the door waiting for Professor Hiratsuka.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	4. Chapter 3-1

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3.1: discussion, fight, question: Part 2 –the girl's side**

 **Yuighama's side**

The three girls left the school and head down the road with Yuigahama trying to get both of the two open up and chat to each other wanted them to be friends but they were almost total opposites.

"Yui, my house is this way" Yukinoshita stated as she looked down with a sad smile before she looked up at her before looking down again losing the smile. Walking away Yukinoshita bided farewell to Yuighama. The other two in the group left towards a café

"So Yumiko what are you going to do?" Yuighama asked her friend as a waiter came and took their orders of one cup of tea and one cup of coffee

"Humph, I don't see what this has do with me" she scoffed out, on the other hand Yuighama was nervous the boy she loved just confessed to her, but also to her best friends, her teacher, their underclass man and finally a friend.

"Yumiko, you know a boy just confessed to you and so quickly after what happened during Valentine's Day" Yuighama said getting a glare from Yumiko, Yuighama looked at the ground quickly as before looking at Yumiko. Looking at Yumiko again she could sense the sadness in her eyes like she did with Yukino at times.

"It's only a minor setback, I'm sure he just wants to be like impartial that's all" she stated starting to tear up slightly but repressing it when the waiter came back.

The two sat there silently sipping their drinks until Yumiko as the important question about herself "Yui what do I do if Hayato hates me or gets with another girl, am I not attractive enough is it my smarts, Yui, I scared of what's going to happen" she said to yui telling her of her inner feelings. Yui on the other hand was stunned Yumiko the queen and one of the strongest girls she knows, was there crying and self-doubting herself that Hayato would hate her or even be with her.

"Yumiko, don't worry" the coral haired girl said the blond "im sure he doesn't hate you, he probably has a lot on his mind, I heard from Haruno, Yukino's sister that his family owns a law firm so he's probably worrying about that and his family and what he has to do." Yui reassured Yumiko

"but why has he been so cold and distant towards us" she bit her nail a bit and looked outside the sun was going down and she wanted to get home before the sun set "Yui, the sun's going down lets go" she said as they paid for their drinks and headed in there different directions Yui going in a southerly direction, upon reaching home Yui slung her bag in her room and left towards the bath both to refresh herself Mentally and Physically before going into her room.

Sitting in her room she thought about the yeah that has almost finished and all the adventures that she, Yukino and Hiki have had together and how they as a group grew, she though a bit longer about their request they had though the year, from her own to Sai's, to the numerous events from the student council, and last but not least the mo0st important event that chainged their friendship the two opposing request from Tobe and Hina requests, she remembered when everything calmed down Hiki, told the two of them that Hina contracted him alone to stop what was happening without anyone finding out, soon after Hina told the rest minus Tobe but that's not important right now.

Sitting on her bed thinking over and over why she liked Hiki, thinking about it more and more she found her fond her reason that she loved this man as he was kind, selfless but his personality she grown to love the most, both his and Yukino's were blunt and negative was the fact that his understanding of situations and people's feelings were warped but true set him slightly part from Yukino and lots from others.

A knock came at her door and she looked up to find her mother there looking at her smiling at her before lightly frowning and rushing to her now crying.

"Yui what's wrong did you get rejected By Hiki?" her mother asked sitting next to her

"No but your close he asked me an a few others out all at once" she stated looked at her mother stopping the tears

"Wow no way who was with you, it was Yukino and you wasn't it?" she asked

"Yes and no, it was me, Yukino, Kawasaki, Yumiko, Isshiki and Miss Hiratsuka were there" she said getting a weird stare out of her mother.

"What he just up'd and confessed to you all at once?" her mother exclaimed shocked that boy her daughter talked about so much as was a playboy.

"no no no, what happen was when the last class ended today me, Yumiko, Kawasaki Miss Hiratsuka saw Hiki run out the classroom and in the direction of the special building there the club was so we followed him as we chased him a I called Yukino to come when we arrived at the door his was playing some song about a man who sold something I wasn't too sure seconds after he finished Isshiki came and we quietly entered the classroom and pull up chairs has he began he next song saying 'This song is dedicated to my Ice Queen' and only Hiki uses that to name Yukino. Anyway he played a song and stopped for a second changing the song on is iPhone to one describing me and said 'This is a song about my bubbly air head of a club member who, believe it or not keeps us together' and it was a lovely piece, Hiki kept going until he finished naming all of us that were in the club room with songs and lovely things about us when he finished we clapped spooking him and he ran way" she explained to her mother who had a tear in her eye.

The two sat there and talked about Hiki for a bit before her mother made dinner they sat with their father/husband. The next day Yui came to school to see a strange sight within the classroom the full group of friends she had made throughout the 1st and 2nd year and split apart in three sections Hayato, two of the boys that hung out with Hayato, Ōoka and Yamato, and Yumiko, Hina and Tobe as their own set. Yui when up to Yumiko and asked what happened Yumiko told her that Ōoka and Yamato left to do their own thing but when Yumiko went to talk about Hayato she started to tear up.

"what happen" Yui asked Yumiko which Yumiko dragged Yui outside and told her what Hayato told her what he told Yumiko last night, Yui slightly unsure of what to do on one hand she should be pissed at Hayato for Yumiko's sake but on the other hand Hayato's and Haruno's newly formed relationship is understandable. "Yumiko I'm so sorry" she said as he held onto blonde on for the blonde to cry in her arms. The day went on with the gap between Yumiko and Hayato growing large as the two didn't look at each other which Yui noticed as well as the others that this rift could break down the group to just the four of them. At the end of the day past and after the small announcement the girls from 2-F went to the special building to wait for both the rest and the teacher getting them self-ready for a painful and awkward discussion.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	5. Chapter 3-2

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3.2: discussion, fight, question: Part 2 –the girl's side**

 **Mura's side**

The three girls left the school and head down the road with Yuigahama trying to get both of the two open up and chat to each other wanted them to be friends but they were almost total opposites.

"Yui, my house is this way" Yukinoshita stated as she looked down with a sad smile before she looked up at her before looking down again losing the smile. Walking away Yukinoshita bided farewell to Yuighama. The other two in the group left towards a café

"So Yumiko what are you going to do?" Yuighama asked her friend as a waiter came and took their orders of one cup of tea and one cup of coffee

"Humph, I don't see what this has do with me" she scoffed out, on the other hand Yuighama was nervous the boy she loved just confessed to her, but also to her best friends, her teacher, their underclass man and finally a friend.

"Yumiko, you know a boy just confessed to you and so quickly after what happened during Valentine's Day" Yuighama said getting a glare from Yumiko, Yuighama looked at the ground quickly as before looking at Yumiko. Looking at Yumiko again she could sense the sadness in her eyes like she did with Yukino at times.

"It's only a minor setback, I'm sure he just wants to be like impartial that's all" she stated starting to tear up slightly but repressing it when the waiter came back.

The two sat there silently sipping their drinks until Yumiko as the important question about herself "Yui what do I do if Hayato hates me or gets with another girl, am I not attractive enough is it my smarts, Yui, I scared of what's going to happen" she said to yui telling her of her inner feelings. Yui on the other hand was stunned Yumiko the queen and one of the strongest girls she knows, was there crying and self-doubting herself that Hayato would hate her or even be with her.

"Yumiko, don't worry" the coral haired girl said the blond "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, he probably has a lot on his mind, I heard from Haruno, Yukino's sister that his family owns a law firm so he's probably worrying about that and his family and what he has to do." Yui reassured Yumiko

"but why has he been so cold and distant towards us" she bit her nail a bit and looked outside the sun was going down and she wanted to get home before the sun set "Yui, the sun's going down lets go" she said as they paid for their drinks and headed in there different directions with Yumiko heading more past the café and towards her suburb that she lived in.

Entering her house her phone rang which was a surprise as no one really called her at this time texts, sure but not phone calls but again this one was different as it was Hayato calling her, getting all giddy inside she immediately pick up the phone call

"Hello" she said

"Hey Yumiko it's me Hayato do you have a moment were I can come over" he asked nicely as he always does

"Of course you're welcome anytime" she instantly replied, mentally slapping herself as she might of sounded too eager or excited for him to come over.

"I'll be there shortly" and with that he ended the phone call. Yumiko rushed to her room stripping off her school uniform in front of her full size mirror and quickly checking herself out hoping she looks good in font of Hayato before putting on a Purple top and a black skirt, remembering this was the same outfit that she wore during one of the days at the camp that they helped out with camp with the elementary school kids. Looking at her small mirror on her desk she touched up her hair getting all straighten and applying a small amount of lip-gloss to her lip before heading out to the couch and waiting for him to arrive. A few minutes passed and a knock was heard at her door, ruching to it she opened it to find him standing the with his head down waiting for the door to be answered

"Hayato" she called out to him snapping him out of his thoughts, he looked up to her and lightly smiled that she recognised as the one smile we was showing at school lately "what's wrong?" she asked him as she led him into the house and towards the living room where she asked him to sit and offered any kind of drinks for him which he politly declined saying he won't be here long witch confused her.

"Yumiko I'm here to say sorry" he started witch surprised her

"What for Hayato?" she questioned not understanding what he was talking about

"Yumiko I have known for a while that you have been interested in much more than being friends" he started getting a gasp from her.

"You've known this whole time and only now you tell me, why?" she asked sad that he knew the whole time

"Because Yumiko I was never saw you more than a friend, I'm sorry" be looked at her and bowed his head before looking back up at her to see her crying

"why, why Hayato was I not good enough, I'm so cute, I worked really hard to become cute, but you don't love me at all so what's the point, am I not attractive enough, is it my smarts, just tell me why Hayato?" she asked though her sobs and tears that were more like wails now

"no no no, it's just though out this year I've rekindled this deep friendship with someone I've had for years and because of someone else's views I've understood who I am better and because of this friend of our we took our relationship to the next level" he tried to explain but all Yumiko understood why she was not good enough for him so someone else took him instead, the two sat there in silence before she spoke.

"you know up until the last year of Junior high, I use to be the fat unpopular kid, so everybody use to tease me all my class mates would make fun of me calling me gross girl or pumbaa in reference to that fat ugly warthog in the Disney movie, so when I started junior high I decided to show them and I dieted like crazy and did a lot of the sport that I liked which was tennis, and in order to become popular with people outside of school and of my class room, I used to read magazines to learn tricks to be cute and popular but it still wasn't enough, yes I made fiends but still no one love me, even my own family , just look at this house my parents don't even come home most nights so I'm here alone, why doesn't anyone love me?" she cried out falling into so she could cry on to him

"There there Yumiko, please stop crying, you've worked really hard to be where you are I'm sure you're going to find a someone who loves you soon and not just the outer you but the inner you too" he commented listening to her cry some more before she left his arms

"you're really nice Hayato, I really hope your right and I'll find someone soon" she said as he checked his watch and left leaving her alone in the big empty house 'I really hope you are' she thought as she prepared her diner for herself before going to take a bath and going to bed not sleeping just thinking who, who could that man be.

The next day she walked into class with a frown on her face which was unuasal for her but aftr yesterday and having to see Hayato again although there were still friends made her really sad for some reason, a few mints pass as she for the first time in her life put headphones in her class waiting for her friends, when through the door Yui walked in.

Yui went up to Yumiko and asked what happened Yumiko told her that Ōoka and Yamato left to do their own thing but when Yumiko went to talk about Hayato she started to tear up.

"what happen" Yui asked Yumiko which Yumiko dragged Yui outside and told her what Hayato told her what he told Yumiko last night, Yui slightly unsure of what to do on one hand she should be pissed at Hayato for Yumiko's sake but on the other hand Hayato's and Haruno's newly formed relationship is understandable. "Yumiko I'm so sorry" she said as he held onto blonde on for the blonde to cry in her arms. The day went on with the gap between Yumiko and Hayato growing large as the two didn't look at each other which Yui noticed as well as the others that this rift could break down the group to just the four of them. At the end of the day past and after the small announcement the girls from 2-F went to the special building to wait for both the rest and the teacher getting them self-ready for a painful and awkward discussion.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	6. Chapter 3-3

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here,**

 **Sorry for being away for almost 4 months, after the last update i have my Uni assessment to complete then after that i had the exams and then holidays were work wanted me even more, but anyway, from the 27 of September ive kept a log of the chapter i need to complete so here the chapters that i got so far i still have 2 chapters still to do by this day and counting, but here is what ive go so far. Sorry for being away for so long**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3.3: discussion, fight, question: Part 2 –the girl's side**

Kawasaki's side

As they girls left the service club's room the girls split into two direction Yukinoshita, Yuighama, and Mura went one direction while Kawasaki and Isshiki when the other direction. Walking down the hall Isshiki tied to start a conversation with Kawasaki.

"so Kawasaki, what are you going to do about what happened?" she asked trying to pry into her upperclassman's mind but Kawasaki wasn't listening as she was too busy thinking about what he said during the song and her own mind trying to rationalize why he picked her.

'why did pick me, would Yukinoshita or Yuighama be better off with him they get along so well, I'm not the pretest either, compared to Mura I'm average, I'm not cute either, Isshiki as me beat in that department so why would he choose me, well he did say to me one 'Love ya' after I helped him out but I think that was more by his standards a social thing than an actual confession, so why me I can barely cook, the only thing I can really do Is look after my younger brother and sister, oh that reminds me go to go pick up Keika, and clean the house I don't see what am good for at all' she thought to herself as she just relished that she was now outside with Isshiki.

"Kawasaki are you ok" Isshiki asked as Kawasaki broke out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about things, see you Isshiki I have to go pick up my sister from school now sorry" she exclaimed as she started walking down the road towards her younger sister's elementary school Kuraken elementary. Reaching the gate she saw Keika standing there waiting for her.

"sai" Keika called out to her as Kawasaki made her way to her younger sister.

"Hello Keika ready to go home?" she said as she took her hand and they started their walk home.

"What took you so long Sai?" Keika asked her older sister, Kawasaki took a second to think of a good excuse before blushing as the memory of the serenade appeared in her mind.

"Nothing I was just with some friends" she said still blushing.

"You were with Haa weren't you" she giggled out as she sung out 'you love him' over and over.

"Keika I wasn't with Hikigaya, I was with other friends" she said as Keika danced around in her arm grip, the two walked a little longer finally reaching the Kawasaki household letting go of Keika hand she opened the door and went inside taking her shoes of as she entered the door "Taishi you home?" she called out getting a response from the bedrooms.

"In here sis" he called out, walking to his room Kawasaki found her little brother studding.

"How's studding going?" she asked, wondering how he is doing just in case he needs help.

"Not too bad why are you guys home so late?" he asked as it was nearing close to 4pm and they should have been home half hour ago.

"Sorry it was my fault, I was hanging out with some friends" I said as he looked at me strangely like I had said that didn't make any sense.

"Friends?" he said like he didn't believe her he looked at her for a little longer before saying "congratulations on finally getting friends, I guessing that big bro is one of them" he chuckled out as Keika ran into the room.

"Guess who sis was with today" she said bouncing up and down happily

The only male in siblings looked at his younger sister "who was it" he said smiling knowing who it was.

"It was Haa" she squealed out happily as he looked at his older sister in a pose I knew it.

"What I wasn't with him" she said blushing hoping they don't pull the truth out of her "I was with my other friends from school, like Mura and Yuighama" she said trying to hid the fact that hey were all with Hikigaya and they got confessed to by him.

"So you got confessed to by him, dam I definitely telling Komachi" he said as he smiled and lead Keika of the room and closed the door "but seriously what happened?" he asked.

"Well what happen was after our last class today he got up and sprinted from the classroom which is very unusual, so I, Yuighama, Mura followed him we then met up with Yukinoshita and Isshiki outside the service club room when we heard guitar playing to walk in were Hikigaya was to find him playing guitar while listen to music. After doing his warm up I think he started talking as if he knew we were in the room with him, so he started putting on songs but before he started playing he comment on the songs and how it relate to us and it was beautiful" she said going off into her memory of the event.

"Wow sis that sound awesome so what was your song?" he asked trying to get as much info as possible.

"It was some English song called Layla I think, it was really strange the lyrics were about how lonely I was and how he really wants to be with me" she said trying to recall the English lyrics of the song.

"Wow that sounds so awesome, so when are you going to tell him, and don't think I don't know that you like him, you talk in your sleep" he said smiling.

"Shut up" she said blushing as she left his room to make start her own home work and think about her predicament.

The next day she walked into class late with a frown on her face knowing that she spent most the night making a decision she made months ago during the festival, looking at the other girls in the class that were also confessed to she saw all sad and confused faces. At the end of the day past and after the small announcement the girls from 2-F went to the special building to wait for both the rest and the teacher getting them self-ready for a painful and awkward discussion.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	7. Chapter 3-4

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

Chapter 3.4: discussion, fight, question: Part 2 –the girl's side

Isshiki's side

As they girls left the service club's room the girls split into two direction Yukinoshita, Yuighama, and Mura went one direction while Kawasaki and Isshiki when the other direction. Walking down the hall Isshiki tied to start a conversation with Kawasaki.

"so Kawasaki, what are you going to do about what happened?" she asked trying to pry into her upperclassman's mind but getting no response "Kawasaki" she repeatedly called out to her, as they walked through the school Isshiki just started talking to her upperclassman.

"so Kawasaki what do you think of that awkward serenade, It was so strange and out of character, but I guess that's what makes sempai… sempai, just what did he mean though when he sang my song, that song to me, it was strange, it was like it was about leaving, but at the same time were playing a game of cat and mouse with our feeling, but he's right you know, I do string him along too much, and I do know he loves the feeling of playing this game, but why" she kept talking to a Kawasaki that wasn't paying attention as she was to pre-occupied in her own thoughts.

"Kawasaki are you ok" Isshiki asked as Kawasaki broke out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about things, see you Isshiki I have to go pick up my sister from school now sorry" she exclaimed as she started walking down the road away from Isshiki who was just standing outside the gate of the school unsure of what to do. Starting her walk to the soccer club she decided to do her job for this week as a way to take her mind off what happened, collecting the information she needed she headed off to the library not noticing that she attracted some unwanted attention.

"Yo Irohasu how's it going?" Tobe asked walking with her to the library "what's with the long look?" he asked again as they made it to the library door.

"it's nothing I've just got a lot on my plate with the student council and the soccer club, it's almost time to hand in budgets and other things like that, it's frustrating Tobe, Maybe Yukinoshita could do it for me, sempai is useless with numbers" she said as Tobe looked at her with a smile.

"You talk about Hikitani a lot recently" he said getting a look from Isshiki "what I'm just saying you always talk about him and you slowed down talking about Hayama, you like him don't you? I can't tell because of right now, you never go to the library unless you need to think, and just look at your sad puppy dog face, just tell him, it worked out for me" he finished as Isshiki opened the door to the library and the two walking in and taking a set in the desk closest towards the windows so they could look out and see the setting sun.

"you know Tobe, your right, but you can't tell anyone, ok" she looked at him as he nodded she smiled knowing still that she still had him under her thumb " this first part comes from Kawasaki, then the rest come from me" he nodded as she began her story

"so from what Kawasaki told me is that after your final class, sempai bolted from the room which was really weird for him, so her, Yuighama and Mura chased after him while Yuighama call Yukinoshita and I met them at the door after my own class was over not knowing what was going on, standing outside the door we heard music, that was being played in the room, so opening the door slowly we followed in with your teacher coming in a minute or two later and we pulled some chairs so we could listen to him play a little more, he pulled out his iPod and a small speaker set and placed it next to him a played songs about us like he knew we were in the room, he played for us and it was awesome you should of seen him he was magical on the guitar" she said as she took a breath and looked at Tobe to see if he will reply.

"Really that epic yo, I wish I could play an instrument, what did he play for you?" he asked her and commented on Hikigaya's supposedly awesome guitar skills.

"Well he played of lot of English speaking songs, some American, others were English and one was I think Australian, I'm not too sure I do know they were all in English though" she said to him smiling and lightly blushing thinking about her song.

"That's sick man, what was your song?" he asked wondering what the song was

"It was time is Running out I think?" she said to him as he asked the important question.

"What happen next?"

"funny you should ask, well once he finished he started packing up, we started clapping which made him turn around in horror as we were all there and he just bolted, left all his stuff behind and just bolted for the door, and we said we meet tomorrow to discuss things" finishing off her story the two stood up and left the library with the two parting was at the gate.

"Thanks Tobe, but remember don't tell anyone or else" she smiled at him making him recoiling knowing not to get on the bad side, Isshiki walking back to her house thinking about does she really like her 'Sempai' or if she just likes the attention. Getting home she did her club and student council paper work while looking at a photo of all of them minus Kawasaki at Destiny land.

The next day Isshiki rock up to school still confused not know if she did indeed like him as more than just a friend, just a really good friend or just wanted some attention. Her classes finished she went to the special building to wait for both the rest and the teacher getting themselves ready for a painful and awkward discussion.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	8. Chapter 4

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

Chapter 4– the when reality and fiction collide and turn into love and jealousy

Standing outside the service club the 5 girls waited together with none of them saying anything to each other just waiting for the teacher of a few of them and the overseer of the club Shizuka Hiratsuka, standing outside the door awkwardly waiting for the for her the 5 girls couldn't keep their heads up as they didn't understand, what they were going to do, all of them were friends that loved the same man, this not being a manga, light novel or anime, were they could easily dance around their problem and head into the next chapter or have some spontaneous disaster occur.

Walking down the hall Shizuka swung the keys round her finger, smiling for more than just the fate of these girls but also because she had a date tonight, with a cop named Adachi, continuing on her walk she reached the door and saw all the girls looking down and slightly sad, thinking about what they're about to do, she had heard of people making small counsels to discuss their future love life, not even In books or television had this been done, but then again these girls were different.

"Hello girls" Shizuka announced as she reached the door and unlocked it and the girls walked in slowly and a few more chairs were added to the giant table already set up in the room, Mura not thinking it was necessary went to go sit in Hachiman's seat only to be scolded by Yukinoshita and Yui.

"Do not sit there, that spot belongs to the perverted, lazy man that we are all here for" Yukinoshita said sternly, Mura nodded and grabbed a chair from the back, and placed it Next to his.

"So why are you all here?" Shizuka asked the girls.

"Were here to understand just what mere meant to do, I don't get it what do we do, in a situation like this, I just doesn't seem right to me , so I want to discuss with you all what we should do?" Yukinoshita said making the other girls look at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean what should we do, we just ask him, he should be able to tell us, or are you afraid Yukino" she teased out.

"Excuse me, Mura, I don't believe, were on a first name basis, yet" Yukinoshita said frowning at Mura.

"Well why don't we were all friends here, well maybe all of us except Saki, you don't mind if I call you Saki, do you?" Yui asked Kawasaki.

"No I, don't Mind, do you mind if I call you Yui then" she replied as she got a nod the others looked at each other and nodded except Yukinoshita, wasn't smiling or nodding.

"Come on Yukino" Yui begged.

"Yui, I understand that your understanding of social conventions far exceed mine but, isn't it proper to get to know someone first before asking to be called by first name, I don't believe we are living in a Western society, although when addressing someone for the first time there, or under certain circumstances, you address them by their last name, unless asked otherwise" Yukino stated to the rest of them.

"Well, yeah but, you know Yumiko, your practically friends by being rivals, both in sports and appearances" Iroha said happily as she looked at the group who was together "this is so much fun, being together" she commented as everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean Iroha" Saki said as she saw her lowerclassman look around.

"Just exactly what I mean, I get why Yukino and Sempai, have there, conversation like there having fights it really brings people together" she said as they watched Yukino and Yumiko fight about whose better with Yumiko playing her trump card of having a better figure and saying Yukino's figure is the fourth best in the room with Iroha in last although she had room to grow.

"Well Mura, if your such an expert than what should we do?" Yukino gave up to her versing Mura was not a battle she would win any time soon in the area of social interactions and social conventions, but then again maybe that was a good thing as she could beat Mura in other Area such as cooking and her intellect.

"Well let's see here" Mura said as she pulled out a Small book with a Black Hair girl with a maid costume on with a violin in her hand "oh here I am" she commented to herself as he started reading the book.

"Mura, can you please answer the question" Yukino Demanded.

"Yukino, why is it just us to making all the decisions, I'm Sure Yui or Iroha should have some say" Yumiko said completely disregarding Saki that was across from her.

"Hey don't forget about me" Saki yelled out to her, her and Mura had never gotten along till recently after the cooking class were they bonded over cooking but other than that they never got along as they contrasted each other much in the same way Yukino is as her brother would put it her opposite the like the Batman and Joker.

"But Yumiko, I'm not sure what we should do, I like Hiki as much as most of the people here even more but I'm also afraid of what will happen to us, Wow now I really understand what Hina was going through, Yukino" who nodded at her, trying not to bring up painful memories.

"Well what you happen if we all loved him" Iroha said getting looks from everyone like she was crazy.

"Isshiki, are you trying to insinuate a polygamist relationship with the five of us and Hikigaya, if you are first off, don't speak again about it and second that is illegal in Japan, so if you have a good idea, think about it first before saying it" Yukino said putting her hand on her forehead before rubbing it.

"We'll have you got a better idea Yukino?" Saki asked although knowing that it was weird and wrong and illegal he couldn't help but feel this was their only option.

"Well how about Hiki decides" Yui commented.

"But Yui as we saw, when he saw us he ran away, look his stuff is still in the corner" Saki said pointing over to the corner where his things were.

"Mmm true, I've got it why don't we go on dates with him first then after let him decide who he will be with" Yui said again coming up with another Idea quickly.

"That's going to be impossible, with him" Yumiko said "just look at the way he does thing he won't agree saying it's a waste of time or some other excuse, you know he is" she finished up before returning to her book smiling as she read.

"Mura what is so funny about that book that you can't participate in this conversation" Yukino said again getting quite fed up with Yumiko's attitude.

"Oh sorry I'm ready a story about a male zombie who cross-dress and fights with a chainsaw, it's a really good read with 19 books in the series" Yumiko said as she put her bookmark back in and put the book away "ok Yukino, so show do we get pass this then because all were doing is dancing around the subject, we have never been in a situation like this before so, what are we meant to do, talk about it because so far it's not getting us some were and it won't, have you ever read a light novel, or watched a romance comedy anime, there is only three options that we have, one we be a big happy family, you know a harem ending, two no one win and we all walk away from him or a third option is that that one gets the guy and the others will be jealous or depressed for the rest of their lives thinking that they won't find anyone like him and will cast aside everyone only focusing on their job and potentially their animal as their source of comfort, so tell me Yukino, which one would you choose the sad ending like with a possible happen ending, in the distant future, the worst ending were your sad, lonely and bitter, always feeling pathetic, or we can have fun together, although I would prefer my lover all to myself, I potentially cannot throw, Yui and Iroha out of my life, and I could put up with Saki" she said as Saki yelled 'hey' at her in protest to what she just said "or we could get along and try to see if we really do feel the connection to him, and if we don't we can back out any time, it will be like have a bunch of friends together that do everything together and hey I know it's illegal but that brings in some fun in on its self" Yumiko said smiling knowing Yukino couldn't retort what she just said.

"Wow Yumiko that so awesome what you just said" Iroha cheered out.

"She does make a point" Yui said Yukino.

"No I will not accept this" Yukino said trying to find a weakness to her speech, while yes it is true, that if they don't official announce their relationship to the public it is not illegal, but she didn't want to share her Hachiman, she wanted him all by herself, she wanted the only man who understood her, and the only man to ever make her smile and generally have good feeling about others bar Yui, still unsure of her feeling she reluctantly agrees with Mura.

"Ok, Mura you win this time, but I have a condition, not just for you but for all of us, if at the end of the third year we, or some of us are left we are to make our relationship public, I do have one question though what about your friends wont they notice if Hikigaya, is sitting with you guys" Yukino folded make Yumiko extra happy that she beat the Yukino twice in one sitting.

"Well sadly our little group has shrunk down a lot, it's only me, Yui, Hina, Tobe and Hayato, and Tobe's two friends left our group and started hanging out with other people, So having Hikkio and Saki their might be interesting, Hina likes Saki and I think the reverse is opposite, Right Saki" Yumiko explained before asking Saki a question.

"Yeah I do although she's perverted and sometimes creepy she great to be around" Saki said nodding in agreement.

"Yumiko where did you get the idea for your speech? It sounded Awesome" Iroha asked still wondering where she got her ideas from

"Well to tell you the truth, I can trust this with you can I? Can I Yukino, Iroha, you can't tell anyone not even Hikkio" Mura Asked nervously.

"Naturally I won't tell anyone" Yukino confirmed.

"I won't tell, well I'll try not to" Iroha said getting a glare from Yumiko "OK I won't, I'll try really hard not to" she coiled back in fear agreeing the blond.

"Well, I'm Kinda an Otaku" she stated getting looks from everyone like she was telling lies "What? It's true, it happen when I first met Hina we bonded and she showed let me borrow a light novel, which I enjoyed greatly, now I'm hooked on them I find them great to read I also love the anime they produce of said novels" she stated giving a small backstory of her an Hina.

"Hmm that's interesting I didn't expect you to be into those kinda things, but if you borrowed them from Ebina why aren't you like her" Yukino asked her.

"well back when I first got into reading them with Hina, she had a lot of Romance, comedy as well as Shoujo books, but while I was reading them with her I leaded towards the Romance comedy, most of them geared towards boys but I found the funny, anyway one day Hina came across a Shoujo book with a boy love plot and bam just like me and romance comedies she was hooked on the dramatic, depressing and friendship riddled, Boys love Light novels and Manga, I will say one thing to you guys that you deserve to know, Hina's Obsession with the BL is to actually scare away boys as she in the past had some problem with boys only being with her for her looks, so she uses that as a cover, although I hope Tobe can change her back, I hope she accepts him some day" she finished of her story think out her best friend and her love life.

"Don't worry Yumiko, it'll all work out, for her and Tobe" Yui called.

"alright then with everything settled, I believe this meeting is over, Now let's go find sempai and tell him the good news" Iroha said as she ended the strange and awkward meeting that the girls had and they all left with his stuff in to find him bot before getting the key to the to the service club and looking it up, exiting outside they looked around.

"Were should we start?" Yui said unsure of where he would be.

"Let's try the cram center, he might be there" Saki said and with they left to find Hachiman Hikigaya.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	9. Chapter 5

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

Chapter 5: the hunt for Red October

Heading towards the cram center, the girls except Yuikno we all happy in some way, Iroha and Yumiko were with smiles as were Yui and Saki as well.

"You know Mura, I have one small hole with all this" Yukino asked Yumiko.

"And what's that?" she said as they kept walking.

"Why do you want to be with him" she said "like I understand myself, Yui, Isshiki and possibly Kawasaki, but you I don't understand you" she said trying to put the piece together but missing one piece why.

"Well, I'm not too sure but I feel a connection, you know but I don't understand why, maybe it's because he has helped me at every turn, same as you guys, maybe it's because I need some right now and it might not be him but I need someone, you know my house Yui its big and lonely, maybe it's his personality, that mysterious and boring on the outside and on the inside someone who a funny yet caring man that can be serious or relaxed when he needs to, look all I know Is that I might not have the strong feelings that you guys do, but I think if I got to know him better I might grow these feelings more maybe understand what I feeling" she admitted to them making the stop and look at her.

"Ok I understand now, one other question does what you said have do what happened yesterday with Hayato and what he told me and I think you as well" Yumiko nodded at Yukino's question.

"Wait, what's this about Hayama" Iroha said wondering what they were talking about.

"Well we found out why Hayato had been rejecting every girls advances, at first everyone first thought it was me, but I found out by both my sister and Hayato, that they were in love together, and as he left I told him to tell Mura, so she should know, why he was Rejecting her and I think this is swaying her thoughts, but I don't blame her" she said making Yumiko sad as it made her out to be shallow but you couldn't blame her she was in love with the guy only to rejected every turn she advances. "Why don't we go and find Hikigaya Hachiman before its get dark" Yukino said as they left towards the cram school.

Walking down the road they came towards the school watching everyone come out but no Hikigaya.

"Where do you think he would be?" Iroha said putting her finger just below her lip trying to figure out where he is.

"Well he likes sweet coffee, so let's try some cafes to find him, maybe get some drinks as well" Yui suggested the others nodded and headed down Sumia Street, Chiba's food and café street, walking down the street the girls passed many a café not seeing a glimpse of Hikigaya before splitting up and checking other cafés and food locations include Macs and other fast food joints. A few hours past and the group re-met.

"Well he's not there what should we do, it's getting dark" Saki said "I need to get home" Saki said as she remembered that her brother and sister at home, thinking about them she got a call from Taishi.

"Sis where are you? Mom and Dad came home early so they were wondering where you were, also thanks for texting me to pick up Keika, so where are you?" He prodded into his sister's life.

"I with some friends" she said nervously as her brother was somehow able to get everything out of her.

"Uh ah, so you with Big bro?" he teased.

"No" she blushed when he said that getting the attention of the group "no were looking for him, you haven't seen him on the way home" she inquired making tell her brother say no but good luck.

"Well my brother said he didn't see him so, I don't know where he could be?" Saki said making a shrug, everyone unsure of what to do headed to another café to collect and organize the information that they had.

"Ok so what do we have?" Yui said.

"Nothing" Yumiko said.

"I got nothing" Saki said.

"Nope" Iroha said.

"Sorry I got nothing" Yukino apologized before a waiter came and took their order of two black coffees two milk coffee and one tea.

"So where at square one again" Saki said not knowing where he could be.

"So where his usual places?" Iroha said trying to think where he would go as well.

"Well there is the school, various cafés and food shops, the cram school and his home" Yukino said placing all his known hot spots.

"You're kidding right, that's the one spot we haven't checked his house" Yumiko said getting excited to see her friend and maybe her lover and gets to see how he lives.

"but we have a problem, we don't know where he lives, I asked my bro but he doesn't know, I thought he would of knew where they live because of Komachi but he doesn't know even" Saki admitted.

"oh right, then what should we do" Yui said as the waiter came with their drinks 'thanks' they all said as they came back to their conversation.

"Well after this we should go home get some rest and maybe ask Professor Hiratsuka where is lives it's a long shot but we just might get the information we need" Yukino said as she finished her coffee along with everyone else.

"Hey Yui can I ask a favor, can I stay at yours, I want to talk some more and I'm starting to hate my own house, Yukino maybe you could help me find a place on my own get and help me set up, you know, I know my parents would pay for the place but I don't know where to start in looking for one" she started by asking Yui for a favor before turning to Yukino for help.

"Sure Yumiko you can stay I would love to chat some more, hey I got an even better one why don't we all have a sleep over, it will be fun you know" Yui said making everyone look at her like why and just why.

"Yui what have I said about think through your ideas" Yukino said rubbing her temple at Yui comment.

"Wait wait Yukino, it's a good idea about this time next year we might be all living together so why not try it tonight see how it goes" Yui explained her idea making people nod.

"I see Yui, you want to see if we could possible live together, you're so smart, not Yukino smart but still" Yumiko said as she look Yui who was smiling as someone agreed with her.

"Well that's is a good point but I can't I've got to go home and take care of my siblings, so thank you for the offer but I can't and also no offence to you Yumiko I don't think I could ever live with you" Saki said trying to polity decline and also as well as saying truthfully that she could do it with Yumiko.

"Why, why can't you have a sleepover with me, actually this time why have been saying you can't do anything with me, why" Yumiko said intrigued and annoyed at Saki.

"Yumiko, The fact that you excluded me from your friend circle Since you befriend people who are cute because and I don't mix well with your personality is one reason another is that you are a show off, who thinks life is easy that's why I don't like you" Saki emitted to everyone.

"Well Saki it's not like you're the best person to be around either, you're always so serious I just want you to have some fun, when I see you with Hina, your smiling and having fun, I just want you to let your hair down have some fun your pretty cute, so yeah" Yumiko said smiling at her.

"Well why don't we test that, come stay at my place then" Yui said before Iroha interrupted.

"Can I stay too please?" Iroha pleased to Yui who nodded.

"Sure, Yukino will you stay too right" Yui who just watch Iroha pleading was now pleading to Yukino.

"alright, sure I would be delighted to stay at your home" Yukino folded one again although it wasn't logic that made her fold it was friendship, the group set out with Saki and Iroha on their phones asking for permission to stay at a friends and Yumiko sending a text to her parents about what she was doing.

The two got permission from their parents and the group headed towards Yui place.

"Ah hello dear" Yui's mum said as the group walked through the door, "ah Yumiko, Yukino, hello, and who are you dears" she said smiling at them.

"Oh hello I'm Kawasaki Saki" Saki said.

"Oh you mean like the motorbikes" Yui mum smiled as Saki's smiled disappeared "I'm joking any friends of Yui's is a friend of mine and who are you?" She asked Iroha.

"I'm her friend she helps me on the student council and I'm their junior" she said as she bowed to Yui's mother.

"no no dear don't do that, your pretty cute so no wonder you have around your senior, I wonder if pull all the boys in, heheh" she giggled out kinda creepily making them sweet drop.

"Please mum your embarrassing me" she blushed "no were having a sleep over" she said making her smile before forgetting to introduce her mother "oh yeah everyone this is my mother, Yukino I know you met her before but I never told you her name every this is my mother Sayaka Yuighama, TaDa" she cheered at the end as the she placed her hands in a flashy introductory hand jester.

"Hello guys, I'll have some drinks reedy soon so make yourselves at home" she smiled at them as they headed up the stairs towards Yui's room.

"Wow Yui, it's so…." Iroha stopped her sentence she did want to tell her friend that her room was boring.

"It's cozy here" Saki said as he heard steps coming up the stairs Yui's mum came through the door with drinks and a few pillows for them to sit on and rest with.

"You know I always tell Yui to make her room interesting you know get a Tv, a game system, some books even a music stereo and all she says I'm good" Sayaka apologized to her friends

"It's ok Miss Yuigahama, my room is same it has got the basic necessities and nothing more" Yukino explained.

"I don't mind I'm the same as well only difference is I have a music player but that's it" Saki said as she accepted the drink from Sayaka "thanks" sayaka herd as everyone accepted their drinks.

"now have fun girls, and Yui don't bore the girls with talk about Hiki" she said as she giggled and Yui pushed her out the room and the girls talked for and loafed round until she came back up saying it was dinner time, the girls went down to have some simple beef, rice and vegetable dish earning a funny but true comment from Yukino.

"That was a lovely and tasteful dish miss Yuighama, out of all your talents why didn't Yui inherent that one" Yukino said making Sayaka chuckled.

"I know right, she tries and tries but all I think she can make is poison, I hope Hiki can cook, he be a good match you Yui, hehe but I do have one thing he's kinda creepy" she said seriously.

"Yeah but Hikigaya is creepy in an interesting way" Yukino said.

"Mum Hiki is not creepy, he just strange that's all" Yui tried explain her mum.

"Yeah, he is creepy, but he cool like that" Iroha said.

"He's annoying but he good to be around" Yumiko said as she finished her meal.

"And what about You, Saki?" Sayaka asked.

"I see him every now and again and he seems ok, I do think he interesting he good with people in a weird way" she explained as she herself finished up.

"That's mum for the meal" Yu said as the group left to head to Yui room to talk and loft around some more before going to sleep, the next day the group headed to school together splitting up at the school the now Trio entered their class room the say that Hachiman Hikigaya's desk was empty and 5 minutes later their home room and other studies teacher and friend walked into the room Teacher Hiratsuka, the formalities of the class when to through and then roll was called after going through some names a named popped that didn't respond.

"Hikigaya… Hikigaya, where is that ass, Hikigaya!" she yelled out mitting the ass part before marking him absent, home room finished, Yui approached Hiratsuka.

"Hey Hiratsuka here's Hiki?" she asked.

"I don't know but when he comes in, he's going to get it" she grumbled out turning around leaving the room, Yui went to her group before texting Yukino so that they all meet at lunch, going through all their classes lunch rolled around meeting up at the service club, they all sat that the table.

"He wasn't there" Yumiko said to Yukino and Iroha.

"You know we should go to Komachi's place this afternoon, maybe she know where he is" she explained making Yukino put her hand on her face.

"Yui, what is Komachi's last name?" Yukino asked.

"It's Hiki…. Oh, ops, it totally forgot" Yui said as she looked down and soon after got a berating from the others, before having lunch and returning to class to finish and they all left school together walking down to the Hikigaya's , looking at the door the girls got slightly excited and nervous at the same time.

"Knock, knock, knock" Yumiko knocked on the door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	10. Chapter 6

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Turnabout Beginnings

"Knock, knock, knock" Yumiko knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it the door crept open to reveal Komachi.

"Ah hey guys" she said as she looked at the group at her door "you must be here for him, wow this is exciting, by the way have you seen his guitar or bags, he doesn't have them, so yeah" she finished as Saki pulled his bag of her and Iroha gave her the guitar. "Ah thanks he been so mopey for the past few days probably from not having his guitar, but girls why don't you come in, Kawasaki, if you don't mind I'm going to head to your place so I can study with Taishi, BIG BRO THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE TO SEE YOU" she yelled out to him as she walked out the door and headed to the Kawasaki's.

Walking out to the lounge Hachiman saw his greatest fear, 5 girls sitting on his couch 'ahh dam you gods of romance comedy' he thought he seen this before and heard this before he remembered Tsukune's story and a recent manga where the girls showed up at the house and professed their love to the protagonist, but he knew the gods were to forsake him and he will be pummeled to death most likely verbally, but he wished he could go back to the beginning of the day were he hid in his house from these girls.

With Hachiman the beginning of the day

Waking up that morning he decided for a first that he was staying home all day, going to school for an option for him as he just couldn't bear to see them at this them.

'There probably upset with me and are angry, well this day couldn't get any worse' I thought as I looked around my room for my guitar and found it wasn't there 'shit it still must be at school' I thought again as I finally now had gotten up and walked to my door so I could shower and make breakfast for Komachi and I and pretended to get ready for school until I heard the door slam meaning Komachi was out of the house.

I walked out to the couch and lied down with a few of my favorite manga and light novels, although I don't have 8th grade syndrome anymore I still love my manga and light novels, it was funny though from reading all these different types of stories, there was always a patent formula in there ether main character has overpowered weapon and from there helps the main heroine with her troubles and either gets the girl or pulls in a harem of girls or the other route is the lucky pervert that just happens to be in the right place at the right time for things to happen for him and he gets the girls or girl, sometimes I wish was in a reality like that but then I realized that fantasy and reality don't meld together so that Idea was not possible, although I do have a book similar to the death note book but it doesn't kill people, I just make a list of people I want to kill, an essential item for every teenager, ah that reminded of the song Teenagers, 'They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me' and you know what there right people my age do scare me with their fake happiness and mentality perpetually ignoring the real world and live in the ones they created themselves.

The day ticked away to lunchtime and low and behold my parents who are corporate slaves haven't done the shopping this week, although I guess it's acceptable as it is only Thursday, walking out of the house I started heading towards the supermarket to pick up a few things both for dinner for everyone and my own lunch, heading through the doors I felt a peace here, maybe it was mentality of wanting to be a house husband or maybe it was the face that I way from everyone and no one would bother me as I had my earphones in, walking through the aisle I thought about what I wanted, looking at what I wanted, I was thinking about the manga I was currently reading it was Shokugeki No Soma it was a manga by my best friend's father Saibai Yuuki or as he is known now Saibai Hyoudou, about one of my friends who just came back from a elite cooking school, thinking about the manga got me thinking of all the combinations of all the food combinations I grab some bread crumbs, some chicken and some ingredients to make some flavored rice, and some ham for my sandwich that I will have when I get back and some MAX COFFEE.

heading down the street again I was starting to understand why the gods have cursed me, it was just too funny to them I was the main protagonist in a romcom anime and they needed some drama and awkwardness, to make their charterer development at least I wasn't forced to make Absolute Choices that were degrading and embarrassing, getting home and finishing lunch I retreated to my room to put on some music and play a game on my PlayStation vita, looking through my collection it was a choice between a bullet hell game and a RPG, choosing the latter, I picked up a new favorite of mine hyperdimension neptunia re birth1 although 2 and 3 are better I haven't finished the first one yet lying on my bed I leisurely played my game grinding away getting powered up so I don't get my ass handed to me, sometime had massed when I heard the front door slam knowing that Komachi was home I paused my game and waited for her to knock then enter my room.

"hello big bro" she said as she closed the door after saying that pointless line that she could of easily said through the door, getting up I saved my game and with the vita in my pocket I entered the living room to wait for my younger sister but I swear if she said one thing about that bug I'm going to find where he lives, organize a fake sleep over and smother him to death with a pillow, seeing her come out she plopped into the recliner getting all relaxed.

"soo, bro who was today did you see the girls" she said smiling at me in a weird way "or were you to busy thinking of the safety of your sister, hey that that raised my Komachi points" she giggled out making me roll my eyes.

"So what actually happened today?" she asked me seriously wanting the to the intimate details of my love life, I looked at her and gritted my teeth, I couldn't tell her that I didn't go to school because of those girls, so I did the one thing I was good at lying.

"Well darling little sis of mine I didn't see them today" I said technically I wasn't lying but at the same time I was.

"How come isn't Yui and Kawasaki in your class?" she asked rebutting my lie but it wasn't good enough.

"Well I use my 108 abilities, Stealth Hikki, I slipped in and they didn't notice me, not even Professor Hiratsuka didn't notice my presence until I was leaving the classroom after she marked the roll, so I didn't see them, as they didn't see me" I lie again this time backing up my lie with facts, on more than one occasion I have been hit because of it, someone should fire her for that or take away her manga, so she can finally get a boyfriend and stop hitting me. Komachi looked at me and shrugged as she left to her room for a moment before returning with her homework and study material seeing what she was about to do I headed back into my room to play some more hyperdimension neptunia re birth1, some more time passed before a knock was herd at the door before a loud shout came through the house.

Walking out to the lounge I saw my newest fear, the 5 girls sitting on his couch 'ahh dam you gods of romance comedy' I thought as this reminded me of Tsukune's story as well as a recent manga where the girls showed up at the house and professed their love to the protagonist, but I knew the gods were to forsake me and I will be pummeled to death most likely verbally, so I stood there waiting for the assault to come but it never appeared, I was confused was the gods actually letting me have mercy, I'm sorry I ever doubted you romance comedy gods.

"Hello?" I said wondering what they were doing here before I accidently blurted it out "what are you were doing here?"

"Were here because of you, or are you too stupid to remember what you did to us a few days ago" Yukinoshita said to me making me remember that they were I confessed to them before bolting out of the room, not wanting to be bullied.

"Yes but that doesn't answer my question?" I retorted smiling knowing I got a one up on Yukinoshita.

"Indeed, it doesn't, but I guess with your feeble mind you couldn't piece this together" she counted, dam that was not good, I knew why they were here they were here to reject me and possible mock me like Kaori did after I confessed to her.

"Yuikno be nice" I heard Yuighama's vice ring out snapping from my thoughts looking over towards the couch and seeing the five girls I started to sweat a bit not in a way because I was not no because I was nervous a slightly scared of what was going to happen.

"well what, Yuikno is trying the say is that we're here to give you a response" Mura said shocking me when did Yukinoshita and Mura get chummy this just got worse, although I feel like Link from Wind Waker when he gets the fire and ice arrows, scared and I'm going to be sore being hit by fire and ice.

"Hikigaya are you listening" kawasaiki, Kawasuki, kawasomthing said to me again snapping me out of my thoughts, back to the conversation in hand.

"Sorry I was just thinking" I apologized as I finally stopped going back into my thoughts to listen what they had to say although I wasn't looking forward to they had to say.

"As we were saying sempai, we were wondering why you weren't at school today and why have you been advoiding us?" Isshiki asked me I sat there not sure what to do I tell them so I get off on pity for do I lie and make things worse.

"Well I haven't really been advoiding you I've been doing my regular routine you might of just missed me that's all" I lied think it was the safer option to do so "and as for today I didn't feel like going to the club so I came home" I said to them "so guys what's the real reason you're here?" I asked them again, though I did know why they were here I needed to hear it from them.

"Well Hiki were here because of the confession" Yui said and the others nodded in agreement.

"We are here because we…well we hear because, well all of us like you as well" Isshiki said with a smile, hearing that I nearly had a heart attack as they say, but seriously did she really say that they like me, in the intimate relationship way.

"aa" I tried to get some words out but nothing came out, this is a first, maybe this is a good thing, no no Issei leave my head, what do I do what do I say I'm shocked 5 stunning girls are offering themselves to me, oh gods of romance comedy what did I do to deserve this.

"Hikigaya, would you close your mouth you look like a pervert" Yukinoshita said being rude again but this time I didn't actually mind it, 'wow that thought came out wrong' I mentally said to myself.

"Well girls" I started "I really like you too, so thank you for accepting someone like me" I groveled at them although it wasn't the best thing to say after a confession it was the most appropriate for me to do so.

"Aww common Hiki don't do that its embarrassing" Yui said flushed seeing me grovel at them.

"She right as our boyfriend you must be neat and respectable" Yukinoshita added to that to which the others nodded, before I heard a ringing on the table my phone was going off and it said my mum number.

"excuse me girls" I said as I left the room "hello mum" I said as she started to talk about how dad and her were invited to a special dinner and if all goes well dad they were both going to get a promotion, walking back into the room I apologized once more and asked a simple but deadly question that would determine how this relationship would go.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	11. Chapter 7

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

Chapter 7: the First Supper

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" I asked them looking away from the girls, I couldn't tell them that I love struck for them, if I did they would chew me up and spit me out, and on top of that that isn't my style but for some reason it felt natural to me like it was my second nature.

"we can't Hikigaya, we wouldn't want to intrude" Yukinoshita stated to me as the others look at her confused at why, she looked at the other girls before stating her reasons "well if you want to know why we decline is because we can't be rude to the Hikigaya family by intruding on the family meal, second is that our and by that I mean, Yui's and Iroha's parents would be worried about them not coming home until after dinner and Saki has siblings that she has to take care of so we couldn't possibly intrude" she said backing up her statement with logic before Mura face palmed at what she herd.

"Yuikno that's what phones are for, Yui and Iroha could just ring there parents up and say there having dinner at a friend's place and their done" she stated to her making me smile Mura you are amassing "and with Saki she could just bring her siblings over as if we have an early dinner then state to her parents when they get back that her and the siblings had dinner at her friends place and her siblings could back her up, their another for Yumiko, what's that now 2-0" she said coming up with a better idea then Yukinoshita, I looked at Kawasaki who was thinking about the situation in hand.

'I'm well it is Friday and mum and dad won't be home till late and they usually bring home take out as they come home late, so if I called Tashi I could ask him to bring Keika' and we could have diner here it would be healthier then take out' Kawasaki though before Hikigaya said something.

"Yeah don't worry about my parents there off at a dinner with their boss as my dad got a promotion, his boss is a laid back guy with a strict and controlling wife" I said as looking at Yukinoshita before she froze for a second before frowning the others girls notice this before Yui came with the sudden relation.

"oh your parents are having dinner with Yukino's" Yui said grasping at the situation to which I nodded at her, good luck dad that bitch is eat you alive and mum keep dad in place Komachi will be sad if he loses all his money.

I thought about my parents while the girls thought about if they stay or not, thinking about dinner quickly It was almost 5 but my biggest problem is that I needed to go get more chicken breast to make my dinner, maybe I could shake things up a bit and how them some fancy cooking at the very least I have to beat Yukinoshita's cooking, maybe I could call one of the Hyoudou's or maybe call Yukihira maybe they will give me a good respite that will be excellent to serve, but I just realizing something then and their it was almost 5 witch means rush hour at his restaurant but then maybe his staff might pick up from what I'm told, he has three employees so maybe they could help me, looking at my girls, how its weird to say that it's like I'm an Ashikabi or something, nice, thank you romance comedy gods, waiting for the girls to answer I call up Rito, not wanting to Bother Yukihira I got through with a few rings and got a excellent recipe from him.

Walking back in the room all the girls looked at me, it was scary but I carry on anyway "so have you guys decided if you want to stay for dinner?" asking again they nodded and said yes with Kawasaki calling Tashi so that he, Keika and Komachi will come here. Looking at the girls there was an awkward silence as no one knew what to say before Yui stated a conversation and they all began to chat together with me putting in my input when necessary, man this is going to be tough with Yuighama and Mura as my girlfriends as I will need to actually engage in small talk.

After what seamed forever in small talk, the three came back and I retreated to my room quickly this was noticed by my sister and followed me.

"Big bro what are you doing everyone is outside in the living room" she said lightly annoyed that I was escaping social commitments but I told her the reason.

"I need to get more supplies for the dinner" I explained as picked up my wallet and my iPod with headphone and my keys and head back outside were everyone saw e and question where I'm going.

"Hikigaya where are you going you have guests, please act like a normal human and engage and satisfy your guests" Yukinoshita said to me sternly but I smiled again today I get to one up on her.

"I would but I need to get a few more things for dinner now that we have this many people, oh before I forget is anyone allergic to anything" everyone shook their heads and I left hearing a big 'bye haa' from Keika and that me smile, walking down the street with my headphones I mentally danced in my head thinking yes I got a bunch of girls, take that dad you would be so jealous now as proud now that I have a girl or in this case girls and not some loner for the rest of my life, entering the store I grabbed yogurt, white vinegar, Italian herbs, another case of eggs and finally some cola and lemonade for everyone that wanted some and headed back home to start cooking the experimental dish that Mikan came up with while being taught by Yukihira.

Making my way inside I put the ingredients on the bench, the drinks in the fridge and pulled out the other ingredients that were already in the fridge and cupboard and started to make dinner, putting on some music, which started to play Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by queen making the girls look at me strangely while Komachi shook her head in embarrassment , some on Komachi have faith in your bother, I pulled out my phone and looked at what she texted me, first I put Yogurt in to a bowl with white vinegar and Italian herbs and mix thoroughly looking at the dish it looked like herbed mayo, I looked at my phone again and say that the chicken breast had to be dip in making sure that all of the breast was covered with the yogurt mix. Looking over my shoulder I saw everyone starting at me.

"Yes what do you want" I said to them before Saki spoke up.

"What are you making?" she asked seeing just the chicken breast and source.

"I'm not too sure it doesn't have a name yet" I explained making everyone look at me strangely before Yukinoshita spoke.

"What do you mean it doesn't have a name, just how did you find this recipe?" she said not sure if she was angry or annoyed maybe a bit of both.

"Well our friend Mikan Hyoudou made this recipe herself while studding under her chef Yukihira" I explained making every confused on what was happing so I told Komachi to tell them who that was

"well you see back in our home town, we have friends, all older than me, by one year upwards, anyway our friend's the Hyoudou's were our close friends with three brothers and two sisters in the family, Mikan is the youngest of the 5 and a year above me so the same age as Isshiki, also in our home town was a another friend who finished school this year named Yukihira Soma who owns a restaurant of the same name so Mikan is working and learning under him while doing her studies , yeah so many memories" My sister explained to them while I finished coating the chicken with the crumbs I put them in the pan and started cooking them while I got the egg sauce ready it was simple it was just egg yolk and salt mix together and placed on the rice after the chicken was cooked look at everything that was going on I was a wiz in the kitchen nothing like Yukihira but me and the Hyoudou's minus Kyoko were awesome finishing up the kitchen I grabbed some plates, thanks mum for buying extras and placing rice on all the plates before putting the egg sauce on top waiting a from 30seconds to a minute for the egg to cook before I placed the chicken of top.

"guys its ready I called out going around the table I but forks and knifes witch confused Keika but after a quick lesson from her Kawasaki she looked like she could do it letting them all sit down was a small issue as I had to procure chares from over the house but no mater I got everyone a chair and they a bite.

"Wow this is delicious Hiki" Yui said smiling as she ate some more.

"Yeah sempai, can't believe you cook this good" Isshiki said smiling.

"This is excellent Hikio, nice" Mura said happily.

"Amazing big bro" Tashi said to me, don't call me big bro.

"Mmm tasty, got to hand it to you, and of course Mikan" of cource my little sister would complement me, haah that raised my Hachiman points.

"Yummy haa" Keika said eating away with gusto.

"This is really good" Kawasaki said blushing.

It's nice, I do like it every much, I do have a question though remember back at the start of the yeah when we did Yui request and we'll all made cookies, why were they tasty like this" Yukinoshita said to me looking at her I replied.

"Do you remember what I said after you though they were discussing and before and after the story of my friend of a friend?" I asked her to which she nodded "well that why I made them badly, to prove a point, I doesn't matter if the gift was badly made if the person receiving the gift saw that you took time and effort and tried your hardest they will be like puddy in your hands" I explained repeating what I said at the beginning of the year.

"but if you want I can make you good cookies" I said blushing, dammit why am I blushing stop it Hachiman if they see your weakness to them your screwed and will and up like dad whipped.

Finishing up the dish I collected the plates and started to wash up before asking if anyone would like tea and coffee as it was necessary to serve a drink after a meal hearing them all call out I got the cups ready with 4 tea and he rest coffee, finishing the watching and serving the drinks we all sat at the table chatting witch was strange for people like me and Yukinoshita as we were people that would engage very much in small talk but here we were with a bunch of people chatting and having a good time smiling and laughing.

The day/night ticked on till it was almost 8 the others needed to leave before something bad happen although Yukinoshita suggested that Yuighama and Mura stay at hers as she was the closest to mine deciding to go with the four girls as I know I can trust Tashi enough to walk his sister's home and not get into any trouble as everyone was leaving I got something that was unexpected.

"Thank you sempai" Isshiki said before kissing me on the cheek making everyone stop and look at her and me making her incredibly nervous making her bolt out the door everyone was still shocked but everyone left our house and me, Yukinoshita, Yuighama, Mura and Isshiki left in the opposite direction to the Kawasaki's.

The walk home was questions asked all to Isshiki about why and how it felt before they asked me making quickly coming up with a lie "yeah it was good" when actually it felt amazing her soft lips was so lovely on my cheek I wanted more.

Walking for a few more minutes with the small talk happening we reached Yukinoshita's apartment "goodnight girls" I said and I was about to walk away before Yui came behind me and hugged me making be stiff up which was noticed by her and everyone else the hug lasted a little long but slowly but surely my hand reach around Yuighama it was sudden but eventually I did it I hugged her back and it felt weird, looking at the other two they just stood there waiting for their turn while Yuighama and Isshiki were facing each other smiling as the hug was finished the other looked at me and smiled my two queens said goodnight and turned and walked to the elevator.

Walking alone with Isshiki it was fun it felt like back later in the year as going to the Christmas school event planning without that entirely we walked down the street for a little longer before we came stopping in front of her house turning to face her house she looked at me and smiled even bigger, it was kinda scary but at the same time sweet.

"That you so much sempai, I...I... I think I love you sempai" and with that se bolted into her house. Walking back to my house was nice and refreshing, I pulled out my IPod and started scrolling through the artists until I came to Queen before butting on the songs I listen to while making dinner, starting good old Fashion lover boy, smiling I started to walk down the road the cool air smiling I past Yukinoshita's place and kept walking till I got home walking in I found my sister sitting on the couch turned around happy.

"ok bro I want the details" she said I looked at her and shook my head and sat down, why… why was I telling my sister of my love life, we I love my sister too much and tell her everything, I wonder how mum and dad are doing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	12. Chapter 8

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

Chapter 8: The adult dinner

Sitting at my work station sighing that I had to do more work, man I wish I was home with my wife's or sons cooking at least I have lunch made by her, looking through my bag I found my medium sized lunch box with rice and come crumbed chicken with a few vegies, as I didn't salad, I love her so much and my precious daughter Komachi she such a daddy's girl and then theirs my son, a lazy man that was like me before I met my wife, I hope he won't be alone forever, sometimes I feel bad for the way I treat him but it's for his own good, I just hope he doesn't end up like me someone who doesn't who works a job at a computer for almost 60hrs a week.

"Hikigaya, come in here" my boss calls out to me, I stand up and get out of my chair and head towards his office feeling light twinges in my knees from siting down to long but I get up and head towards his office on the other side of the room, just my luck his is on the other side and not mine walking towards his office was painful as well as everyone stared at me as I walked by thinking 'that's it your gone Hikigaya' and other things along the same line. Walking into his office I looked at my boss he was in his early 40's he was almost 10 years on me but he still looked young, I was so jealous of him getting everything while I had to claw my way to the top and even now not getting very high, noticing that I'm here he asked me to sit down before typing quickly something on his computer.

"Hikigaya, do you know what we do here?" he asked me I looked at him confused as I know what we do here.

"we are a sub-contractor for the prefectural diet dealing with reports and other documents that come through as well as drafts and skeleton documents that need to be ether fixed or in the case of the skeleton documents need to have all the technical content include, most of these reports come from independent politician or when the larger parties have too much work that they need help" I said to him still unsure why I was here.

"Well Hikigaya, the last report you did was from one of Chiba's senators Rioichi Yukinoshita and he was impressed with your work stating multiple reports done by you, as he rang up looking for the persona who did this report and I have him your name, he also asked me to tell you to call him, I do have his number so that you can contact him, great job Hikigaya, now go back and have your lunch you earned it" my boss said I stood up and left keeping a straight face until I left the room. Closing the door I could see heads turn and face me so that they could see what happened to me and here I was smiling away thinking about this meant.

Walking back to my desk, I was wondering what I should do first, should I call my wife Chiyo and tell her what has happened or do I call Mr Yukinoshita and see what he wants, I finished eating my lunch and called decided to call Mr Yukinoshita, think about the choice I had to make mentally if I called Chiyo, I would tell her about it but I don't know what he really wants so I thought I would be better to call him first before her, so I can tell her all the details and anything extra. Pulling out my phone I looked at the card my boss gave me and dialed the number on the paper.

"hello" a manly voice said to me on the other end, hearing the voice obviously a man I replied causally, as I didn't want to alarm the guy on the other end that I am shitting bricks,

"Yes hello is this Rioichi Yukinoshita?" I asked calming myself down only slight so I could get those words out.

"yes this is you must be Kiyoshi Hikigaya, its excellent to finally talk to you" he said kinda laid back like he wasn't doing much, man that pissed me off for some reason.

"You wanted to speak to me Mr Yukinoshita?" I asked him I assumed it was for my work but I wasn't sure by the way he sounded.

"ahh yes, Mr Hikigaya I wanted to meet you to offer you a position in my political team as your writing and explanations is excellent and frankly you will do well here as my main writer for the group" he stated to me which shocked me as I was just asked to be basically a politician's right hand man.

"ah sir, Mr Yukinoshita I am very touch at the offer and will gladly accept it, although Mr Yukinoshita I understand that you're a excellent and level headed guy but I would like a contract written up detailing what I must do and my job description, you understand Sir, you have a family" I guessed about the last part, although very uncommon for employees to make demands, I need to show him two things that first family comes fist and second I won't be pushed around not even by my boss, as much as I rather slink away into a corner so that I won't be bothered.

"mmmm Mr Hikigaya you drive a hard bargain as most would jump and grovel at my feet for a chance to work with my group, you know I like you, you're a good man Hikigaya. Shall we meet up to go over the contact's contents, you would mind if I bring my wife with me as I haven't taken my wife out for a while, of course you should bring your wife too" I after that small speech I smiled again thinking wow he Is too laid back thinking some more I realized I do like this guy he seems interesting.

"Of course but where are we going to meet Mr Yukinoshita" I asked him again wondering how good I needed to dress although what I wearing right now is the best I have got although by special one is black my wife on the other hand has a lovely array of dresses although she does prefer pants she does wear a dress now and then.

"It's all good about that, I will have my driver pick you up and then your wife, don't worry about thinking your underdressed your wearing a suit right and your wife will be dressed nicely I presume, it's all good the car will be out in front of your work about 5, thanks again Hikigaya" he said assuming that the conversation was going to be ended but I had to tell him something important.

"Umm Sir, Mr Yukinoshita, there's something that I need to ask?" I started I got the go ahead so I continued "um sir my wife also works, is it acceptable that she come in a suit" I ask unsure that if she doesn't wear the right thing will I not get my promotion.

"I does not matter, believe it or not my wife wears a Kimono everywhere except functions, so I assure you it's just as strange for people to see my wife" he said laughing I chuckled slightly before we finished our phone call taking a minute or two to breath, I pick up my phone again and call my wife.

"Chiyo I just got a call from a politician that wants to make me his main writer" I said to her on the other end I hear a light scream obviously not too loud that she disturb the people around but enough to show that she was excited for me "umm hunnie we do have to do have a condition to follow to" I said to her.

"And what is that?" she said to me her enthusiasm died down.

"Well tonight after work we going to meet them and have dinner with Mr Yukinoshita and his wife" I explain to her. After a few more minutes we finished our conversation and I got back to work.

Finishing up my work I left the office building and there it was a black limo was there waiting for me I noticed a guy in a suit approach me.

"Excuse me are you Kiyoshi Hikigaya?" the man asked I nodded my head and replied with a simple yes "I'm here to pick you up as per Mr Yukinoshita's instruction, would you like to get into the car" he asked me opening the door to the back seat of the car, looking at him I nodded before saying thank you as I sat down he got into the front and wound down the window that separated me from him.

"Sir, I was also instructed to also collect Mrs Hikigaya, could you please tell me the address as you did not state one to Mr Yukinoshita" he said, recalling our conversation there was never a time to reveal that information, I told him the information and he put up the window and that was it we were off. Sitting in the car was nice, it was comfy and had adequate feet space so it was a present ride the journey lasted about 20 minutes before my darling wife step into the limo with me. The two of us talked about what was going to happen at this meeting before the car stopped and a few seconds later the door opened and we steeped out to face what is an expensive restaurant.

"man I feel underdress" my wife complained a habit she picked up from me as she never complained about anything but being with me for the last 20 years she learned to complain and she was good at it she even scares me at time with her complaining and threatening but I still love her.

Walking into the restaurant the front man looks at me strangely like I shouldn't be here and you know what I'm I shouldn't this is too expensive, I look at him nervously.

"excuse me I'm here to see Mr Yukinoshita" I say as the guy looks at me in disbelief before telling me to follow him to a table near the wall and there on one side is Mr Yukinoshita a tall man who had his hair combed backwards with a smaller left bang trying not to cover his glasses, He was wearing a nice black suit on the other side was his wife she was a plain black dress.

"Ahh hello Mr Hikigaya, Mrs Hikigaya this is my wife Inoue Yukinoshita" he introduced his wife

"Ahh it's nice to meet you, I actually meet another with your name before charming young man" she said to us we looked kinda surprised was she talking about Hachiman, we all sat down before my wife asked Mrs Yukinoshita.

"Mrs Yukinoshita was his name Hachiman Hikigaya?" my wife ask her looking at the other side Mrs Yukinoshita nodded.

"Yes it was is he related to you?" we nodded and explained that he was our son, the waiter brought the menu out and we chatted for a bit before ordering looking at the menu this was expensive food but there was always a rule when getting food offered by another don't make it to expense but not too cheap that way you don't look like a tight ass when getting soothing cheap but getting something expensive makes it like your milking the person, sitting there ordering I spot a familiar face though the door and I asked the waiter.

"Excuse me is the head chef for tonight Joichiro Yukihira?" I ask him to which he nodded "do you mind doing me a favor would you mind telling him that Kiyoshi said hello and tell him I'll call him next week, thank you" I said to the waiter who nodded and left with our orders and my message, the two across the table from us look at us strangle so I told them about where we use to love and that It was near his family diner.

The night when on with the girls chatting about family and me and Mr Yukinoshita planning out my contract employment before finishing and being taken home in the limo, entering the house we found our kids in their rooms, walking into our room me and my wife kissed for a brief period before getting changed for bed wonder what is in store for me and my surprise for my wife.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	13. Chapter 9

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: the first day**

Waking up the next morning after that party was refreshing, not something I say often, but in any case it was Friday school was on and I had to make breakfast for me and Komachi, so I got out of my bed had my shower and got dressed before heading into the kitchen to get everything ready as I need my strength for today as I have to face them at school something I don't want to do as I don't want to talk to people, hell even at home I try to avoid my family as if they were infected with the T-virus sometimes but these are my girlfriends 'still strange' I say aloud going over to the fridge to see what he have, sometimes I wound what's wrong with japan as we have a breakfast that is like having dinner, so I looked for my eggs, yes some left and grabbed the milk, although it's better to have with cream it's for flavor I'm cheap and don't want to grab expensive cream. A few moments passed and Komachi finally entered the room.

"Sup" I muttered as she looked at me and smiled.

"Hello big bro are you ready for today, aww this is going to be so cool" she squealed out why are you excited for me, I look at her and finish off the eggs placing them on the plate that I have set up for the two of us, sitting down we at in nice and quiet peace eating away, finishing up out food we set out for the door me although there was different about my bike today, Komachi was on it "common bro lets go" that's right every Friday I bike Komachi to school, don't know why me but hey if I didn't do it every would be angry at me and wouldn't talk to me… hey maybe nar she family don't want to do that to family… yet.

Heading off I dropped her at school before making my way to my school, rocking up the school I put I in the bike rack and headed to my class to see three of my 5 girls 'still sounds strange' I said a again, I really can't rap my head around it, I just sounds weird 'my girls' I can't believe it, I wonder what each of them were thinking, like I know Yuigahama for sure but Mura, Yukinoshita, Kawasaki and Isshiki, I just don't understand, maybe they had some reason for accepting, the question is then why. Opening the door to my class room I was greeted by 3 familiar faces, damit stealth Hiki turn on, but at last they saw me and smiled, seeing this I lightly smiled and nodded at time as I walked to my desk, sitting down I put in one of my head phones and started listen to the new tracks Rito sent over to me, they weren't bad a lot on the soft side a lot of the music reminded me of some video games, I looked at the album again, Overclock remix, looking up on my phone It was a video music remix sight, not bad putting my head down I listen to some more.

"Hachiman, Hachiman, Hachiman" I heard from a soft feminine voice, opening my eyes I looked up to see Totsuka, ah my sweet Totsuka, wait wait got to stop having thoughts, he is a guy "Hachiman" he called out again yawning lightly I mumble out something to him.

"Morning" he looks at me and smiles cutely, damit damit, don't go down the Totsuka rote, looking away quickly I recompose myself before looking back at him, I chatted with him for a bit before Miss Hiratsuka comes through the door, smiling probably read the new fighting manga, maybe it was UQ holder.

"Hachiman see ya" Totsuka said to me as he left for his own seat, after everyone was in there seats Miss Hiratsuka did the roll call and other announcements before calling me up to the front.

"Hikigaya" she looked at me softly "why you weren't here yesterday?" I looked at her trying to figure out the best lie to tell her although she like my mother and father can see though my lies.

"I was here but just like today you missed me, so yeah" I said with the straightest face I could muster, I look at her again and see her cracking her knuckles, well shit.

"Now Hikigaya don't lie to me or you will taste my second annihilation bullet" she said looking with a scowl on her face, looking a way quickly I tried to think of another lie but she caught on quicker this time and I heard the crack of knuckles again.

"I was at home" I started I looked at her who's hands and lowered so I continued "after the incident at the club room, I was thinking that the girls were going to make fun of me, it has happened to me before so I panicked and the next day I came to school and when I entered the room, Mura was crying at the girls wouldn't look at me, and then you canceled club so I thought something was going to happen to me so I skipped school yesterday, but they found my address and we talked it out and so here I am" I said to her finally looking at her in the eyes again I could see her smiling dam it was creepy as usual but it was comforting unlike another older woman who I know when smiles looks like she's using Hamaon or Mudoon, it's an instant kill look.

"well I'm glad to see you out of shell and starting to have friends and maybe even a girlfriend, tich, now your pissing me off with the prospect of you being in a relationship and I'm not, now get out of my sight" she finished telling me off and I started walking off before she called out to me "Hikigaya I'm proud of you" she said with that creepy smile and with that I was off towards the chaining rooms for Physical education and to be with my acquaintance although most people would call use friends the s Chuunibyou Zaimokuza Yoshiteru and maybe if I'm lucky I will be with my sweet Toska, no no Hachi stop thinking about him like that he is a guy.

Physical education was all about getting the blood pumping as It is winter time being with Zaimokuza we were going stretches, although with him I felt like I was going to be in one soon with how heavy he is but I did manage to survive the stretching although I don't know why he made us stretch our backs and arms for soccer. Being the cunning bastard I am I looked to Zaimokuza and smiled as I planned to ditch him and Physical education altogether faking tripping over Zaimokuza legs I took the opportunity.

"Teacher, I've twisted my ankle may I go to the nurses office" I said putting on my best pain face, he looked at me and then to Zaimokuza before assessing the situation making sure there was no foul play involved. Nodding that there was no signs of foul play he let me go up to the office, Zaimokuza on the other hand was shocked that I was given the green light, he must of suspected the fake trip 'sorry Zaimokuza i'll make it up to you someday' I silently said to him as I hobbled off to the nurses office.

Getting out of sight of Mr. Kondo I stood up straight and started walking normally towards the door, I was lucky that I got out of Physical education I hated soccer, basketball was more my sport although not the JBL no I was a fan of the American league those black man could jump, walking through the halls I walked alone in perfect silence 'just how I like it' I muttered to myself notating the silence in the halls. Heading to the nurse's office I light knocked on the door before entering "hello" I called out but I didn't get a reply walking over towards the bed I noticed one of the curtains was closed witch peaked my interest as no one except me and Yukinoshita would come up here during Physical education but I didn't want to just open the curtain just to check if it was Yukinoshita as if it wasn't I would look like a creep.

Lying down to rest before the next class I was bothered by who was behind the curtain for some reason, to me the logic monster as dubbed by some people in this school this shouldn't bother me but it did for some reason maybe it was the face that Yukinoshita could be behind that curtain but if that is the case why would I be irritated, was it a biological thing, a psychological thing that was compelling me to open the curtain to see who was behind it. Maybe it was the concept of finding out mysteries that complied me to get up and walk over to the curtain and put my hand on it, I know I was being creepy, weird and some Issei would do but I couldn't get out of my mind about who was behind this curtain, so I did it I solved the mystery of who was behind the curtain while stripping them of their right of privacy and sure enough there was Yukinoshita sleeping there peacefully in her gym clothes with her hair pushed behind her ears.

It struck me that's why I wanted to open the curtain, I wanted to see her, I wanted to be with her I don't know why maybe it was a hormonal thing maybe I just wanted the sensation of being with someone I just felt like I wanted the lie down with her and just be next to her but I knew better so I closed the curtain and left the room heading out back towards the fields and back to Physical education on the way back I passed a water fountain this was the perfect time to clear my head by splashing some water over myself, although I know it doesn't work, it did help me calm my thoughts.

'why was I thinking that about Yukinoshita, I understand I'm a guy but its Yukinoshita I shouldn't think about what she looks like naked, calm down Hachi' I tried calming myself down but it was no use 'well she did look pretty cute and she does have a great body except for the lack of chest like Mura or Kawasaki have, even Isshiki has a better chest then her, ahhhhhh why am I thinking this, I need to lay down' I said to myself after splashing more water on my face but before I could walk to the infirmary again I realized that she would be still there and that would add fuel to this hormonal fire that is going in my head, containing my walk back to Physical education I manage to get there before the bell went off.

"ahh Mr Hikigaya are you feeling better?" Mr Kondo asked me as I looked at him I shook my head.

"No Sir I was given a bit of ice and told to come back after a bit of rest" I said to him grounding my lie in truth as that would of happen if I when there and the nurse or more like Doctor as the infirmary manager is Mr. Edogawa who also teaches classes in liberal arts section under Philosophy Teacher and a strange set lectures which he calls "integrative learning" a subject concerning the histories of different magical traditions and the history of the occult and magic. He was a good teacher crazy but good. I sat on the side lines for the rest of the class before the bell rang and every had to headed back to class for their next lesson, as I started walking back Zaimokuza caught back up with me.

"Hachiman why thou leave me during the hellish times that is Physical education, does the great Hachiman not protect his allies in battle, though do not fret I had sir Toska aid me in my perilous journey that was Physical education" he said in some olden time manner of speech as per usual but it wasn't bad that you couldn't understand so it as ok to use otherwise it would seriously piss me off. On the way back after getting changed, Toksa, Zaimokuza and I headed to our classes with me and Zaimokuza going to our respective classes rooms to do our Liberal arts lessons while Toska left for another room to do his science lessons.

Our lessons were fun for the most part with Mr Edogawa being the teacher today, we learned about the strangest things with him, though today's lesson was grounded in reality with a history lesson about religion mainly Japanese gods. Turning out from the lesson, I started thinking about what happen at the infirmary, and why I thought about what I thought about in respects to how I felt when I saw Yukinoshita sleeping, for me it was a weird thing, sure I've seen someone sleep before mainly Isshiki and my sister but this time it was different, I felt compelled to open the curtain and see her hoping something would happen, but as I thought about that it just kept coming out creepy and perverted like I was in some eroge or hentai dam Issei, but I digress, it was really the first time feeling like this and I don't partially want to feel horny and perverted every time I see the girls thinking back to my thoughts at the fountain about their chests and what they look like naked.

as I finally understood why but I couldn't bring myself to face them as it was not who I was, I wasn't some creep, I was a loner, that means I couldn't have thoughts like these thoughts that would drive me to lust after the female body and become social quickly putting away my IPod before Mr Edogawa saw it, I started to re-concentrate on the lesson.

Behind Hachiman in the last row was Mura who was looking at her potential lover who she noticed was both deep in thought wondering what he was thinking about, watching for while she saw him concentrate on the lesson again so she did the same so she wouldn't fail the class.

On the hand Kawasaki was in front of Hikigaya and was constantly looking back at him seeing the strange expressions on his face that of confusion before coming a face of deep thought, not sure of what was going through his head, thinking about it for a bit she decided to tell everyone about it later.

The bell rung and Mr Edogawa finished his lesson, I looked around to the three girls that were in my class and with that I slipped out of the room ashamed of my thoughts, not sure of what to do I left towards my favourite eating spot hoping to be alone to gather my thoughts.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	14. Chapter 10

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: the rambling thoughts of a confused teenager**

Walking out to my favorite eating spot I sat down on the small stairs that occupy the area, looking out towards the brick wall that was in front of me I sighed ' today has been weird' I said to myself as the breeze blew lightly over me making me feel refreshed from all my sweat that had been built up from my perverted thoughts, it felt strange to say that 'perverted thoughts' I chuckled internally thinking about the phrase, it wasn't in my nature in fact I protest the fact that males are only filled with perverse thoughts but here I am contradicting myself by having them right now. Maybe the that I am having them is a biological thing, maybe it is a sign that is trying to tell me I am a male and what I should do is sexual relations with someone. Dam Freud thinking that we just need to have sex, although he is what started psychology so maybe he was onto something.

Sitting down I silently ate my lunch that I made for myself and my darling little sister Komachi, feeling this breeze it was nice it was helping me clear my head and make sense of what was happing, the question was though in my mind that kept repeating over and over was 'is this a joke, why would like you' a question that was told to me after the first girl I loved told me after I asked her out, funnily enough this yeah I met her again she was still a bitch but with my new talents for reading most situations I could see that she felt guilt for what she done, and with that I was sad again as I was unsure what I should of felt and what I wasn't think as I that moment.

Looking back at my year I pulled a few social suicides in order to maintain the balance of the school and the relationships and clients around me, although I knew it was going to destroy my own relationships I kept at it anyway at first it was with Rumi and those girls when we were at the summer camp helping the grade schoolers, I knew how she felt I was in the same boat when I was her age always laughed at and always alone, it probably why I instinctively help her I felt a bit myself inside her, after the event the people around me looked at me funny like I was some evil monster who looked for the most efficient and logical way to find the answer that disregards all human emotion. Maybe it was true but I did do what we were required to do even if I had to have every one hate me.

Thinking about everyone around me, Mura's group, Yuighama, Yukinoshita, Kawasaki, Toska and Zaimokuza, just everyone one around me I have never understood why they were around me sometimes I even question my own family except my sister but she will always be with me, I just never understood this, I can understand my club as they were there because they have to be, I was there because I was forced to by professor Hiratsuka ordered me too, and Zaimokuza well he was just there because he needed a gym partner.

After my second and third social suicides, I thought I could be in calming silence, thinking back to my second and third social suicides, that was during the culture festival were I was tricked into helping out by professor Hiratsuka during that time an idiot was elected leader and all the power went to her head as she was lazy and irresponsible and so I took it was a chance to get some quite by playing the bad guy saying about how I felt about the management by using the symbol of human to illustrate the bullshit management that was run by Minami Sagami but again It wasn't enough so I stayed in the shadows until the proper time for me to reappear arrived.

It was during the final section of the culture festival where I confronted the bitch on the roof when she refused to come out of her hiding and return to her duty as a chairwoman of the cultural festival leaving it all to Yukinoshita, even after being coaxed by the Hayato and her two friends, I could tell that she felt like she was worthless, so I use reverse psychology and assaulted her with arrays of harsh words and sneered at her unworthiness, causing Hayato to slam me on the wall and warning me to stop talking, the bitch was happy and she returned with me and him still up there on that roof making him comment on how I was a vile person and I remember smiling before he commented on why I was such an evil way of thinking.

Looking back this incident I just should have had my wish but people still kept around me, and I felt angry but at the same time happy I wasn't sure how I felt but I knew being alone and being the scape goat was my only choice in every situation, I had accepted that and still I had this pain in my chest, but I lock that away residing in myself that this was the way it was meant to be.

Looking at the clock on my iPod I saw that the classes had started back up again and were already half an hour in already. Lying down on the stairs that I was sitting on I played some lightly sad music, I wasn't sure why but I just had to I wanted to complete my train of thought in the same music as my thoughts were going through. Thinking about again why did I even have to take my guitar to school that day, why did play those songs, why did I say those things, and why didn't I say It was all a joke and maybe then everything that happen would of not have happen and I wouldn't have thoughts like this and be here right now. Maybe after the fourth social suicide people would have got it that I wanted to be just left alone.

Thinking about that attempt it was the most impactful for the people around me, it almost made me escape the façade of the shallow relationships I had with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita, but for unknown reasons they still wanted to be acquaintances with me which led to me coming back later in the year about a month or so to be exact to look at them and ask for 'something genuine'. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked at the sky 'something genuine huh' I muttered as I checked the time again it was getting close to three, but my questions and thoughts were still plaguing my mind, I walked back to my classroom I knew I would be in this particular one as my room doesn't change.

Using one of my skills I silently opened the door to see who it was, good it wasn't professor Hiratsuka it was the history teacher so I was in the clear, sneaking inside I quietly put my lunch box in my bad and I pulled out my books so I don't look I wasn't doing anything even though I was skipping class, something I'm not proud of, I think I need a shrink I'm bonkers, haa English jokes, focusing on the last I finally learned a few things about English root words and how they connected to curses like bastard and shit but other than that it was a boring class.

The class finished up and everyone was let out and as per usual I waited around the corner for Yuighama as she requested lest she yell at me or hit me so I waited, a few minutes passed and Yuighama hadn't come out yet getting fed up with her I left towards the club room.

I knew going there was going to be an awkward time after what had happened earlier this week but I had to go back in fear of the second bullet but hey I had some good books with me, one was relatable called no game no life and the other was a fun book about girls that came from a alternate plane of existence called date a live, it was strange for my character to have these books or so says my sister, but at heart I like these stories with great plots and interesting character development and it was upbeat compared to reality, although one I took a recommendation from my sister, I was a visual novel so it was still counted as reading but the entire second half of the story was just depressing and sad, so I immediately stopped it and never took a recommendation from her again.

Nearing the door to service club I started to walk slow trying my hardest to must turn around but with fear of her if I turn around, I continued on my path towards the door stopping just outside, peering in the little glass hole I saw Yukinoshita inside sipping some tea and reading a book, no doubt waiting for Yuighama so they could talk or as she calls it communicate to one another in a friendly manner, but that her way of speaking using over complicated words, I continued looking at her for a bit through the glass hole not noticing how long I was going for now or if I was being creep or not, the only thing that came to mind when I was looking at her was the scene at the infirmary with her sleeping and look very cute and within my eyes sexy.

"Hiki" I heard someone call out to me and only one person uses that nickname for me I turned to see Yuighama but along with her I see Mura and Kawasaki, shit they caught me staring at her I am dead "Hiki what are you doing?" Yuighama called out to me, shit they did notice what I was doing.

'I wasn't doing anything' was the first thing that came to mind when she said that but I knew that they wouldn't believe it so I came up with second thing that popped into my head "I was checking if anyone was in there" I said nervously trying to seem as if I just got here.

"ok" she said nervously and walked passed me and opened the door and greeted Yukinoshita as the other two followed her in and Kawasaki apologized for the intrusion in which Yukinoshita said it wasn't necessary, following in after them I sat in my normal chair looking at the layout I seams I wasn't alone any more as right next to me on the corner was Mura and next to her was Kawasaki and then next to her was Yuighama and then Yukinoshita so who's chair was next to mine.

"So who is next to mine?" I asked sort of knowing whose it is from my powers of deduction but I want to hear it from them, the girls looked at each other than at me as before looking at Yukinoshita "ok so it's hers, got it" they just confirmed whose it was it was Iroha Isshiki the youngest of us. The moments pass as I reading my book in which I've chosen no game no life with my one head phone on listing to my favourite song, while I heard conversation from Yuighama and Yukinoshita with hints of Kawasaki in them, still sure what she was doing but I know Mura was reading as I could see her book and it was a good one I might add, returning to my book some time passes before I looked up at the table and the question sprang to my mind 'what are they here for?' it puzzled me for a few moments at first I thought it was so they could chat as I thought they were all friends now as when they were at my house they were using each other's first names but Mura is just sitting next to me reading not caring about the outside world and the other two plus Kawasaki were making small talk, I kept staring for a bit which was harder then I though as the image of Yukinoshita sleeping kept playing in my mind.

"Hiki you ok?" I heard as I was snapped out of my thoughts by the voice.

"Yeah I'm just fine why?" I replied nonchalantly this perked everyone up after hearing me reply now I'm concerned.

"Well it's just your face is red Hiki, you're not coming down with something?" She said worriedly thinking I'm sick or something in the physical sense. Pulling out my IPhone to use the camera on it I checked my face and it was red must have been from the images in my head playing over and over.

"yeah I'm fine just it's just because of an image that I saw today in the infirmary" I replied 'Fuck I can't believe I just blurted that out now I am done, my human life and dignity are over because they're going to think I'm some creep and pervert, now I know how Ayumu feels at the beginning of episode 2.

"Well what happen" Mura asked me looking at my face.

"Nothing to significant, I just saw something there" I lied to her face crumpled up like she didn't believe me but she didn't press any further.

"What time was this" Yukinoshita asked me pressing for answers, oh no she on to me, well cant back out now.

"This was during the first class after home room" I said every looked at me wondering what I meant till Kawasaki spoke up.

"So this was during Physical education" she asked and I nodded look out the group of girls I saw Yukinoshita eyes open wide like she knew the answer.

"So let me get this straight you wondering what was behind the curtain that was closed in the infirmary and had to open it and when you did you couldn't help but stare at the beautiful and cute woman sleeping the bed, correct?" she said to me with a gotcha smile on her face, the others on the other hand were confused on how she knew so much before it clicked to them as I nodded.

"Pervigaya" she said smiling lightly as everyone looked at me and I hung my head in shame.

"I'm sorry" I said "I did call out to see if someone was there but no one answered" I tried to defend myself but there was no escape.

"So please Pervigaya what was going through your head when you saw me" she said making a game out of my pain dam you woman but because every one look at me my will folded and I answered the question.

"I thought about lying down in the same bed as you and just sleeping together peacefully" I said as all the girls had the mouths agape before Yuighama spoke up.

"Wow Hiki, that's really creepy but kinda Romantic" she said now I was the one with the gape mouth and so was everyone else.

"Yui, remember think before saying" Yukinoshita said to her before everyone giggled and went back to what they were doing before the door opened.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	15. Chapter 11

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Confessions of a closet pervert**

"Yui, remember think before saying" Yukinoshita said to her before everyone giggled and went back to what they were doing before the door opened, there was the my foxy junior and our student council president Isshiki and more importantly the last member of a little group of what I would like to assume is intimate friends, although I don't consider myself their friend.

"Hey guys" she said with all her perkiness as she walked through the door.

"What have I said about knocking Isshiki" Yukinoshita said to her making Isshiki pout at her.

"Aww Yukino it's only me" she said as she took her seat that was on other side of mine, why is my side all crowed "so what are we talking about" she asked not sure what we were talking about, hoping it wasn't brought up again I had to make my move quickly.

"Nothing important, I was just asking why everyone was here." Telling her and posing more of a question to everyone else, although I have a feeling I was going to be ignored.

"Well Isshiki what we were actually talking about here was that thing next to you name Pervigaya" Yukinoshita said again smiling, dam that woman.

"ohhhhhh, what was he doing common tell me don't leave any juicy pieces out" Isshiki sitting on the edge of her seat practically begging for the information about what I did this morning something I wasn't proud of mind you for seeing a sleeping woman and immediately thing perverse thoughts unlike that one time I saw Yukinoshita and Yuighama getting undressed that time there called for some male thoughts but not this morning.

"well you see Isshiki, Pervigaya next to you was watching me sleep and having perverse thoughts about me, isn't that right Pervigaya" she said looking at me smirking like she trapped at dog into a corner so I did what any male would do in a desperate situation.

"I am not a pervert" I said loudly before sitting down again crossing my arms showing swearing at the group who were laughing except Kawasaki as she was trying to stifle her laughter.

"But what you just said just made no sense" Mura said as she came down off her laughter "you said you're not a pervert but you admitted to being a pervert in the case of watching Yukino sleep" she finished, I opened my mouth to rebut but no words could come out as I was defeated, lowing my head I bowed to the victor like at the loser should in a duel.

"Well I've seen Yukino sleep, and she does look very cute so Understand why he look at her for so long" Yuighama said making everyone look at her.

"Yui why have you been watching Yukinoshita sleep" Kawasaki said as she look at her friend.

"She does it from time to time in here when we have no requests, although she does awake when I put on the kettle" Yui said as she explained why she was watching another girl sleep before she looks at me and I couldn't help but smile and put up a thumb to tell her how great job at lying to her best friends.

"So Yui is just a creepy as Senpai" Isshiki said making Yuighama blush for second.

"I'm am not creepy, I just thought it was cute that's all" she defended although her defence was falling apart, even Gumshoe has a better defense than her.

"It's ok Yui, you don't draw attention to yourself by just being yourself, like some others" she said looking at me.

"I don't get it" Isshiki said not sure as she wasn't around when me and Yukinoshita went to get Yuighama some birthday/sorry gifts though the sorry gift was from me as` I said some extremely harsh things to her and she stopped coming to the club making Yukinoshita angry and sad at me.

"when Hikigaya and I were at the mall to pick out some gifts for Yui for her birthday, everyone was staring at him the whole time and consequently me as well it was a strange feeling" she explained and I face palmed as how she described it was like a date when in fact it was more like torture to what I assumed me and Yukinoshita when her sister arrived.

"So you have been on date with Hikio huuum" Mura hummed at Yukinoshita.

"it wasn't a date it was a simple outing to get aa friend a gift although the day wasn't enjoyable" she said trying not to think of the day as her sister was there and she was annoying as fuck and she condescending to her as well as her having a thick façade that was repulsive.

"Why was it so bad?" Yuighama.

Well first was the people staring at us all the time because of him, then some time later we ran into my sister which was unpleasant to say the least, then straight after that you and your dog ran into us, then you had a misunderstanding that stemmed into the next day which was awkward for the three of us" she explained.

"Wow my time with Hiki was better than yours" Yui said smiling thinking about the festival they went to.

"What time was that?" Mura asked her wondering when that could have happened.

"Oh this happened earlier in the year when there was the festival was on" she said as she explained how we went to the festival and explaining how much fun we have although it was mostly her having fun and me as a minor character.

"well Hikio you have an interesting fellow, two dates with two cute girls for someone with such strange facial features" Mura said with the back handed compliment although she right or so said Yuighama, Yukinoshita and my family but the first two I supposedly had a date with so I guess they doesn't count.

"Wow two girls before me I'm impress" Isshiki said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Mura asked Isshiki shocked that she had also been out on a date with him.

"Hey hey Isshiki, tell her the truth we didn't have a date I just helped you buy supplies for school" I said sternly.

"Yeah but senpai, it was just me and you so it was kinda like a date" she said smiling at me dam women why can't I win for once.

"So it's just me and Saki that you haven't been on a date with" Mura said to me and I looked at her strangely hoping that she was not insinuating what I hope.

"What are you insinuating?" I asked cautiously all I wanted was some time to myself and by some I mean all the time I am the majestic bear and I live in solidarity.

"Well you went on a date with Yui, Yukino and Iroha, so it's only right you take the most beautiful girl in the grade out" Mura said light flipping her hair trying to act beautiful.

"Mura I beg to differ with that by the conversation that we had earlier, I believe I'm the most beautiful here so says Hikigaya" she said happily knowing she won over Mura but it didn't last long.

"don't worry after our date you will look at me as number one" she said as she glared at Yukinoshita, I just sat there stupefied what was I to do, I just want to be alone but her I am being what Issei would call it the luckiest man in the world but just when I though it couldn't get worse it did when the others jumped in.

"You know Hiki might like me the best I mean we have had great time together" Yuighama jumped in.

"No senpai like me the best, he with me all the time" Isshiki said as I shook my head at that statement as I help her out because of the situation I put her in.

"I think I'm pretty good candidate" Kawasaki said shyly as she tried to say why but the others were still talking trying to one up each other. Unable to stand the banter between the women I put my head phones on and switch it to a new album I bought which was good, putting on the single: _I'm the boss: Big Bad Bosses_ I picked up my book I was reading. A few minutes passed until I felt a knock on the table and I looked up to see the girl's staring at me.

"Yes?" I said inquisitively knowing I missed part of conversation.

"We were asking you which of us is the best" Isshiki said to me as the girls waited for an answer.

"Well I couldn't tell you as of this moment as the scale would be biased leaning towards Yukinoshita, Yuighama and Isshiki" I used my logic to stop the fighting.

"Well why don't we have our own date and then you could tell us" Mura said no doubt she said that as she didn't want to be outdone by Yukinoshita.

"And what good would that do?" I asked but in all seriousness what is one day going to do about who is the best.

"Alright on Saturday meet me at the mall at 11" she told me as asked Yukinoshita for a sheet and she closed her book before taking the sheet and leaving "and please look good" she said to me, why should I change to look good just for you, looking down at my phone it was late so I just like Mura closed my book gaining the attention of the group.

"Girls its almost 5 we should be going" I stated as I picked up my bag and left and when home to see my darling sister who most probably had a lot of questions.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	16. Chapter 12

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: First Date**

I walked home and came home to a very angry sister.

"Big bro where have you been, I've been worried as you weren't home at the normal time, so I got worried, wait were you with your girlfriends" she said the ending in a sly voice, I couldn't help but stare at her and smile.

"yeah and I guess you with your boyfriend the bug" I said at her and in no way in hell do I approve of that bug, my sister is mine and mine alone, I am Sora and she my Shiro, hehehe my Hachi points just went up.

"So you do approve of him" she leered at me as my physical and mental face turned into a frown.

"No, that bug won't go within 20 meters of you if I could help it" I boldly stated to her.

"Creepy siscon" she said as she left me in the living room alone.

Walking into my room, I got changed and lied on my bed 'ah my sanctuary' I moaned out as I pulled my hand over so that the PS Vita was now in my view and I started to game, until I heard a knock on my door, it was my parents they were home, great now I am screwed as Komachi will reveal the then of me having a girlfriend, why can't I be like a bear and have my own place, but then again that means I have to get a job and I like home now that I think about it, before going back to my game.

Some time passed before another knock was heard at my door "bro dinner" my sister called out, although I'm a great chef my mother still like to cook when she cans so me and her delegate the job between each other, walking out to the dining table I saw the rest of my family including Kamakura our cate who gets better treatment then all of us but so is the way of the Hikigaya family.

Sitting down to my meal I started to eat silently as my parents were asking how Komachi was all of that light conversational things when you meet people for a long time, although it's been just under 12hrs.

"Mum, Dad guess what Bro got himself a girlfriend" she said making me stop eating and put on a frown, well shit.

"What this can't be possible" my mother says as she looks at me with sparkles in her eye.

"Well I be dam I though you will be alone for the rest of your life, hahah" my father said to me.

"Thanks for the confidence dad, well nice to know you have confidence in me" I said as everyone laughed out more they must have thought I was being sarcastic.

"That's a good one son, so who's the girl?" he asked me.

"I don't have one I merely have female acquaintances" I said to them.

"That's not true, I heard from Tashi that you have a date tomorrow" my sister says shit were did that bug hear that of course Kawasaki must of blurted that out dam her and her brother.

"Really now?" my dad asked me gaining significant interest.

"No one really and it's not a date, she just wants to spend time with me because she jealous" I explained making everyone even more shocked.

"What do you mean jealous?" my mother asked me gaining a stern look, shit abort abort this line of questions.

"Well one of my female acquaintances Yumiko Mura is jealous of my other female acquaintances Yukino Yukinoshita when Yukinoshita, Komachi and I went to find my acquaintance Yui Yuighama a birthday present meant to be from Yukinoshita and once we go there Komachi pointed us in the right direction then suddenly left Yukinoshita and myself alone, although if it wasn't for Komachi we would of never known what to look for, but anyway Mura and Yukinoshita are 'friendly rivals' and so when Mura heard that Yukinoshita and I were alone in a mall with she got jealous so she wants to go that mall with me, although I don't know what good that do her, if she goes with me and not who she has eyes for" I explained leaving out the part where they were my supposedly girlfriends now but they don't need to know all the details and I had to make it seem like Mura didn't have supposed feeling for me.

"Mmm that's quite a predicament you got yourself in their son, but do remember that that time even though Komachi was there in the first place was a date so maybe she jealous of the face that her rival had a date before her" dad explained even though I knew this already, I was just trying to get out of the line of fire, turning to my mother who was still staring at me 'please stop its weird' I mentally said as she finally let up her gaze.

"Just be sure you don't brake those girls' hearts" she said as she finished her dinner just like the rest of us.

"Alight" I said as I walked passed her holding both mine and Komachi empty bowls so I could do the washing up while everyone else could relax or in Komachi's case do some more study, finishing the washing up I headed back to my room was back in my sanctuary and away from everyone who wanted to peer into my love life.

The next morning was not a good day it was a Saturday and I had to up and be at the large Chiba Mall by 11am to meet Mura so I wasn't the most happy but anyway I awoke early and got ready with the main song playing in my mind was the song I used during that one hour that was the strangest and most likely worst day in my life, thinking about it more why did I bring an amp into that room and why did I play those songs, maybe I wanted to be caught and listen to but then I don't understand if that's the case anyway I'm now stuck in this situation, so I will try to find my why out of this like I usually do.

Leaving the house I started with an hour left till 11am so I still had time and it didn't help the fact that Saturday was my day of with Sunday, oh why oh why didn't I take the blue pill and avoid all this but I headed anyway to our location to meet up with Mura my supposed girlfriend reaching the mall, it was about 10:45am, I checked my phone "Yeah, I've got time" I said as I headed into the local convenience store to grab a can of MAX Coffee before heading back to the main area to wait for Mura to arrive although she did arrive shortly left I the convenience store.

"hello Hikio" she greeted me and I was stunned, that purple shirt that seemed to match her white long pants and that blond hair that contrasted the purple, honestly I felt underdressed and I properly was as I was wearing a simple gray tee with a some black shorts the only thing I really did was slick my hair back as I at least had to show some class

"Hello" I said to her although it seems like the expression from her face something was wrong.

"Common Hikio, you're going out with a cute girl like me be happy" she said as we walked into the mall, I felt nervous entering I'm not sure why but I was nervous maybe it had to do with the face that I had no idea of what I was doing as I haven't really been the lead on a date before as the girls dragged me around to places, good thing I called Tuskune up, he gave a quick guide on a basic date that you could do, or as he Issei dubbed it the common date good for people who have no idea on what the girl wants. The other reason I'm nervous is all the people staring at us, although I don't really care if people stare at me at this moment I felt incredibly uncomfortable and I knew I was being judged.

"Umm Mura" I started before she interrupted me.

"Call me Yumiko ok" she said softly to me, that instant I was week 'thank you gods of the romance comedy' I mentally shouted before come up with my own cheesy line.

"And you call me Hachiman or you still call me Hikio" I said trying to act all cool getting a giggle from her.

"That was funny, see you're in good spirts now, now what were you going to say?" she asked me as she continued further into the mall.

"Um I've never properly been on a date were I had to lead so I have no Idea on what I'm doing" I stated looking down.

"Don't worry I know" she stated as if it was common fact "I would be more surprised if you already have" she finished and wow what a condescending statement "but its ok it's my first item as well, the only people I've ben to the mall with is Hina, Yu and if you can count this our entire group" she admitted herself leaving me in shock that she one of the most beautiful people in our school or so says the other girls has never been on a proper date no wonder why she was jealous of Yukinoshita.

"well, let's see what we can do than" I said now I felt a little better, still a little annoyed that my Saturday was gone but now I felt a little better, maybe it was the fact I'm with one of the hottest girls from school or that it's that she and I have never had a proper date before so if I make an ass of myself I can use the defense I think this is what you do on dates, the romance comedy gods a smiling upon me, maybe life isn't so bad though I do love my own time so this might be hard but if I can make something out of it I might get that genuine thing I've been looking for.

"what should we do then?" she asked me, dam I wasn't too sure man I wish I wrote down what Tsukune said, quickly checking my messages to see if Tsukune left it in writing for me, I felt incredibly pleased when what he said to me last night was in dot points on my messages 'alright phase one: choose an activity she would like'.

"Mu…" I got a glare from her when I started to say her last name, alright bad start "Yumiko would you like to go shopping with me" I asked nervously she looked at me happily yes flag raised.

"Excellent we can get you out of those boring clothes and really bring make you look handsome like your hair style" she said as I took the back handed complement about my dress style and why was she so happy about dressing me up, I am getting a strange feeling right now that should be turning the other direction, but if this is going to happen I really have to thank Dad for the money which for him to give me money was rare so he must believe I'm on a proper date and while I am, I was really hoping I could of persuaded them otherwise but I digress.

"Hikio" Yumiko called out to me as I was snapped out of my thoughts and notice I was a bit behind her, catching up she dragged me into what seemed like a fancy place whit what I assume is overpriced closed for those people who need to assert themselves by the clothes they wear.

"Yumiko I don't think we should be in here this stuff is way too fancy" I stated as I looked around seeing some of the prices $45 for a button up shirt, why? Who would pay for that, then again I know some people who would, like Tobe or Hayama maybe even Saika would.

"Here try this on" she handed me a dark purple button up shirt.

"um Yumiko I have a shirt like this" I stated to she looked at me for a second before she pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of me in my cream suit, where did she get that, when was that taken, who ever took this is going in my People to Kill Note book.

"Um where did you get that?" I asked wondering who I need to put in my notebook.

"Yui sent it to me, aren't you handsome in this this is what you should where all the time" she stated to me, alright Yuighama you have just enter the note book with Yukinoshita taking back the shirt she gave me a white black one "here then try this" she said trying to be cute but it faze me I've seen it many time before although she did look cute, walking to the change room I slipped out of my shirt and into the new black button up walking out she placed another cream jacket on my back and I had a look, not too bad I do look good with button ups.

"Wow he looks handsome is that your boyfriend" the sale assistant said as she came up to us.

"Yes he does look handsome doesn't he" Yumiko said confirming to the girl that we were a couple.

"well guess what we're having a sale today the whole set of that with shoes all for $90" she said trying to get us to buy the special, hmm I did need some more nicer clothes especially if this become the normality.

"Do you have a dark blue coloured shirt with a Black jacket and pants?" I asked mentally thanking dad for this new look of mine.

"we do just one second" the sale assistant stated as she walked back into the shop and got the right set, heading back into the change room I took of the Black shirt and put the blue one on with the black suit leaving the jacket off it was a little hot but I could always carry it over my shoulder, walking out I looked at the mirror and I had to admit that Yumiko's 'fashion sense' as my sister calls it was right walking up to the counter I put the black suit with the blue shirt on the counter as I tried the shoes.

Getting a good size we paid for the new attire and with Yumiko's insistent idea for me to get the other shirt I did so walking of the store $90 lighter we headed to a few more stores for her and with her picking up some accessories and some clothes before heading to a family restaurant in the mall. Getting some food Yumiko and I had a good time to talk as we waited for our food, leaving the restaurant after our meal I checked my phone to showed it was almost two, walking to the cinema next as per Tsukune's guide we saw a movie that I didn't expect to see with her we saw an action comedy that came from America so It only had Subtitles for people to understand.

The movie finished and it was now almost 4pm and the day was over, leaving the mall I left with Yumiko towards her house witch was in the opposite direction to mine but it was late and it said in Tsukune's guide to escort the Girl home if it gets too late, getting on the train with her we rode it with the heavy traffic of the people who finished on a Saturday.

Getting to large house was easily as it was a street that branch of a main road near her house, seeing the mansion like house I was in awe 'what did these people do' I mentally thought saying my goodbyes I saw the sadness in her eyes as I left, I wonder why, returning home it was almost 5pm so that means the parents were home.

Entering the door I was greeted with a Meow from Kamakura as I entered the living room to see everyone who just turned to me and smiled as I walked passed them to enter my room putting my bags on the ground I got changed before heading towards the bathroom so I could have a shower and then after that I had to face the dreaded questions, this was a long night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	17. Chapter 13

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: deception part 2**

Sleeping in my bed I heard the annoying sound of my message tone going off, dam it's on the other side of the room 'ah who cares I keep sleeping' I say to myself as I tried to go back to sleep with this loud noise going off in my room, thankfully after 30 seconds the tone disappeared "ahh beautiful quietness" I moan out as I turned over going back to sleep.

Closing my eyes I fell into a dream world where I slept for many hours or so I assumed when I was awoken by the my favorite stranger my sister.

"Common bro get up there are people here to see you" she announced on the other side of the door.

"Go away Komachi" I yelled as I reclosed my eyes hoping to sleep some more but sleep was unattainable when I heard a deadly voice ring into my room.

"Hikigaya are you really going to sleep in your bed when you have guests" her voice rang and I quickly opened my eyes, why… why was she here what did I do to deserve this romance comedy gods have you forsaken me, no this is one of their tests isn't it the friend unexpectedly drops by to visit family, that's when something even worse hits me, Mum and Dad are home.

"I am screwed" I muttered to myself before hearing a lovely sound.

"Hachiman, get up please we want to see you" that angelic voice of my dear Saika ahh this must be a dream that's why Saika is here, wait Saika doesn't know where I live, I sit up in what seemed like pure fear, so this isn't a dream, Yukinoshita and Saika are out there with my sister and my parents, this can only go well. Getting up I look down at my attire, just a pair of boxers, best up some pants and a shirt on, getting those items on I open my door and head out to the living room to see more than just Saika and Yukinoshita, there was also Yumiko, Yuighama, Ebina, Tobe, Kawasaki, her brother, Isshiki, and for some reason Yoshiteru, my strangest acquaintance, yawning lightly I greeted the group her were at my house.

"Hikio, you didn't answer my text to say that we were at your house" Yumiko said glaring at me, wait when did she get my number, I'm not too sure.

"I was lazy, anyway when did you get my number?" I asked her lightly yawning during the middle of my sentence getting me some scolding from both Yukinoshita and my mum but I was still tried and I haven't had my shower yet so I'm keeping away from everyone.

"Oh that when you went out to get ingredients for that lovely dinner you made" she said making up eyes lift up, you went into my room, this wasn't good I hope she didn't see anything, like the time my mum cleaned my room and my collection, Romance comedy gods please be on my sides.

"Your contacts are really light, so I put mine in" she added to her statement before continuing "it wasn't fair that you only had Yui's and some other girls that I don't know about, and on that fact who are they?" she ask me making everyone look at me, shit she must of saw Haruna's, Yui's, Mio's and Risa's and possibly Mikan's numbers.

"There friends from Kuoh" I said making stair at me even more strangely.

"Please tell the truth Hikigaya, we don't want to hear your lies" Yukinoshita said but before I could answer my family stepped in.

"It's true he really did have friends, although that Issei kid I didn't like" My father said.

"Yeah they were really nice to him especial after what happen to him for so long" My mother Added.

"Mm Mikan was like my best friend she was so cool" Komachi finished up my families peanut gallery comments but what got everyone interested is what my mother said but I hoped they knew better then to ask people about their past, turning around I got a set of stares.

"And where are you going Hachiman" my mother asked me.

"Well my acquaintances are here to ask me to do something with me, so I need to actually look presentable, as I was woken up with them being here so I have not had time to both wash myself to get rid of my bed smell or brush my teeth, that's why I've also been standing in the hallway and not over by the couch" I said as I turned back around and headed towards my room to retrieve my attire that I will be wearing for the day, though it has been getting warmer so I decided to get a pair of shorts on with plain tee-shirt not one of the ones that Yumiko picked out for me but just a nice one that I stashed somewhere, grabbing my clothes I headed towards the shower but in doing so I passed the Living room where I could see my acquaintances and my girlfriends, that still feels unnatural to me to say that but looking at them I could see a small blush on Isshiki's face 'strange' I said to myself as I had my shower and brushed my teeth before stepping back into the living room this time I was now closer to the group.

"So" I started, god I hate small talk "what are you guys doing here" I said still unsure of why they were here.

"Well, I got a call from Yui who wanted to do something to day and apparently she called everyone else and in regards to Zam… no Zaimu… no your strange friend apparently Totsuka invited him" Yukino explained but she didn't answer the question.

"Yuighama, what are you guys doing here?" I asked her as I couldn't get an answer from Yukipedia.

"well I thought about how close we had all gotten and since its almost the end of the year I thought we could go do something altogether but I wasn't sure what so I invited everyone and tell them all to go to a café but I didn't get reply from you so I told everyone to meet up here" she explained and I just looked at her with my best impression of a deadpan stare.

"I see" I said with a monotone voice as I had half a mind to slap my face for the dumb explanation, don't you plan these things in advance, but then again I'm not too sure I'm not use to being with groups of people.

"Well what should we do then Yui?" Saika said asking her who by the way is still very cute despite being a man and despite being good friends with the heaver Chuunibyou who is an interesting in a frenetic way.

"Well why don't we go and do stuff that friend's do like hang out maybe go and do some Karaoke or Bowling and get some food" she states happily getting a good reaction from everyone.

"that sounds like a good idea, I love to go to Karaoke" Yumiko stated as the rest looked along happily except two, Yukinoshita and Yoshiteru but myself I was excited I haven't been to Karaoke for a long while well only two years but it has been a long time.

"Mura can we do something that isn't so embarrassing" Yukinoshita requested to Mura, I could only watch on as Yukinoshita would be taken back a peg.

"Yukino, your like the only who isn't excited to do this, won't it be fun to be with friends and have some fun while showing off both your own talent and embarrassment to your friends but they show theirs, you say you want to get closer to people so here's your chance" Yumiko said to her making Yukinoshita putt her hand on her chin.

"Yes but isn't there batter ways of doing that?" she said asking the question so she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of everyone.

"Of course there are Yukino, so we don't have to do Karaoke" Yui started before she was cut off with some groans and Yumiko putting in her two cents, 'man this is stupid' I mentally said to myself as I watch the two girls go at it.

"no Yukino as you can see everyone here wants to go, what are you so afraid of, I challenge you to beat me then, I am very good so I would like to see you beat me" Yumiko smiled knowing that she had pushed her buttons and by looking at Yukino she was right.

"Alright then Mura, just watch me as you will lose and I will win" she said standing up as Yumiko did as well smiling while Yukino was not looking happy as she didn't want people to hear her singing voice but at the same time she hates losing to anyone.

"man she looks so cute right now" I mentally said to myself as people just stared at me, oh shit I just said out loud right now didn't I, that you brain for doing that.

"And just who are you speaking about" Yukinoshita asks me and I can't tell her when she looks extremely cute when she is so determined to do something, I look back over to her and she blushing, dam, why romance comedy gods are you doing this to me, and the worst thing is that my parents and Komachi are here.

"Aww Hachi that is so sweet" My mother taunts me, that is it I'm going to be alone forever just like I intended.

"Senpai, senpai what about me?" Isshiki came over to me standing next to me.

"Yeah yeah you're cute too" I state in a monotone voice to her brushing her off like if she was my sister, got to be careful with that one she can be sneaky.

"Aw common senpai, aren't I cute?" she said pouting trying to get a reaction from him until Tobe pulled her away.

"Common Isshiki your disturbing Hikitani" Tobe said as he pulled her back to the other couch.

"So what are we doing" I Asked everyone, but It was seriously weird as my parents were there watching the whole thing go over.

"Well Hiki were going out to have fun" Yui said as I face palmed one more.

"Common Hachiman, let's have fun together, you to Yoshiteru" Saika said to us making us unable to back out now.

"alright ill come" I said getting everyone to smile especially Hina who look super excited before she started leaking Blood out her nose making Yumiko get her off the couch and too my bathroom apologizing to my parents as she asked for directions as all we could here is 'HachiSai that sounds wonderful' I shook my head and lead them to the door telling them I will wait for the other two walking back into the living room why family looked at me and smiled.

"Well it seems the shitty brat has some friends and some girls chasing him after all" my dad commented making mum look at him sternly for calling me a shitty brat.

"Well look at my young man, he has friends" she said as she held dad happily.

"Yeah but he has a big problem" Komachi stated to them who they just looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean sweetie" my dad asked her.

"Well did you see those girls most of them like big Bro" Komachi said to them.

""What"" the both said looking at me real hard making me lightly growl before they chuckled.

"Ok Komachi excellent joke" Mum said laughing with dad making me frown as per usual they don't believe that I could have multiple girls after me or as the guys put it 'girls lusting after me' but that's not my situation.

"No mum I'm serious" she says as dad just looks at me and laughs.

"Alright next you're going to tell me that they silver haired girl that was here is a guy" he says laughing and I just smile at him.

"Well I hate to brake it to you dad but Saika is a guy" I said smiling and he just looks at me in disbelief.

"So all of those girls want you?" he said not believing for a second that I was telling the truth.

"Yes all except Hina the girls with the glasses" I said as they came out to the living room.

"Hikio, were is everyone else?" Yumiko Asked me to which I told her were they were and we left after saying goodbye, me and my queen bee and her best friend, as we walked out the door and towards the Mall the this whole scene I just imagined the ending of the bond of everyone's soul playing in the background.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	18. Chapter 14

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Lost Art of Keeping A Secret so Take me out: Part 1**

'So if you're lonely, you know I'm here waiting for you' I mentally sing as I followed behind the two girls pretending to listen to music as it is considered to be rude to listen to music by yourself when your with other people so I am mentally singing to myself while I listen to the girls talk until I heard my name.

"So Hikitani when are you going to choose?" she said making me and Yumiko stop dead.

"what do you mean Ebina" Yumiko Asked sweating bullets and I don't blame her how to you tell your best friend or anyone that you're in a polygamist relationship with a man and four other female, so with that reasoning we have kept it on the down low but it's not even been a week and someone has already found out.

"well you must be fighting for his affection, as you have got incredibly friendly with Yukinoshita and Sakisaki even got more friendlier with Yui and Isshiki, that and I saw the two of you yesterday shopping together, so what are you guys, are you really a couple, and what happened to Hayama?" she said to the two of us, shit we though as we look at each other, if she saw us shopping together then, I think Yumiko's reputation is going to go down, as expected this is why I can't be with them if this happens, but she can only hope as my reputation can't go down any father, not like it matters to me but to her who is has a social reputation to uphold, this could only end badly but I hope we have a lot points in the LUK stat.

"heheh yes that's right, sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it hasn't been long since I entered the race for Hikio's attention, but I'm still not sure it was more like a rebound thing after the devastating news that hayato laid upon me but, after that time shopping with him, I can truly say that I do like him despite the eyes, no his eyes give him a weird charm that looks good on him" she said not only to her best friend but at the end of her small speech she looked at me making sure I knew that she meant every word she said at the end abut properly liking me, and there we go my difficulty bar razed from 7 to 7.9, but I think my feelings are felt and reciprocated by her, still unsure why I like her but, maybe I am a girl magnet and if so thank you romance comedy gods, but I still haven't found the genuine reason why I like her but if I keep searching for it with her I will find it just like I will find it with the other girls although with them I feel like the searching itself will feel like a quest or an adventure, and I do like adventures especially ones with a fantasy feel.

"Ebina what about you and Tobe, you cannot tell me you don't know he is in love with you" Yumiko stated to her fiend in response to the mocking that and deep questioning that Hina was asking.

"Can we not talk about Kakeru please "she requested making me and Yumiko look at each other.

"Kakeru?" Yumiko giggled as Hina looked at her with her a little mad but at the same time I could see on her face the relief that she said his first name and not his last showing her friend that she indeed like him but unknown reasons she couldn't bring herself to say that she like him, though I knew the reason she was just shy and that is also why she hides behind her BL obsession though she probably does really enjoy it at the same time. Our small group continued on with the girls chatting to each other about various books, most of which I read so it was interesting to hear what they had to say about the charterers, plot and other thing that they like ether about a particular book or the series in general. Me and the two girls finally caught up with the rest of the small group we found as they were waiting for us at the entrance to the mall 'back again why' I mentally screamed as I walked into the mall with the large group although I could hear Yumiko say something to Hina.

"Not a single word to anyone or else I tell Tobe" she threatened her best friend who just looked at her and laughed before replying with a nod and some words that I couldn't hear properly. Walking in with the group I could feel a relaxed tension in the air, maybe it was the face that I wasn't alone with I girl but I really felt relaxed right now it was kind of nice.

Walking into the Karaoke shop the counter girl recognised Yumiko and greeted her like if she was a regular.

"hello Mura did you want a room today?" the girl said at the counter before seeing passed Yumiko "oh are these your friends, how nice so you want a room for all of you well, its number 7 it's on the right side" she said as she gave Yumiko the key but as usual something bad happen to me, this is why I don't leave my house.

"excuse me Sir" she calls out to me as I was at the back of the pack " you can't go in there without booking a room" she says to me looking like she would pick up the phone at any moment to I guess call security.

"Walking back out, I sit down on the chairs and wait, as arguing with the woman would be dangerous, I don't want to get taken away by security, so I sat and waited for one of my acquaintances to come get me , hoping they notice I was gone, minuets passed and I was just sitting there looking at my phone, looking up at the girls she was kind of creped out by my presence though she couldn't do anything about it, waiting for some I finally saw a peach coloured hair bun, Yuighama to the rescue.

"Excuse me miss have you seen our friend, she looks really pain and has creepy eyes" she said to the lady at the counter 'really Yuighama that's the best you could come up with.

"oh you that guy that is sitting at the front, oh I thought he was some creeper trying to get inside without paying or trying to creep on you guys" the girls explains why she didn't let me in for Yuighama but not to the guy who she refused entry.

"Common Hiki" Yuighama calls me so I stand and head to the room with her, walking in it was very awkward as everyone stared at me.

"Hikitani where did you go?" Tobe asked me and I just looked at him 'just notice I was missing' I mentally asked as they waited or me to explain why I wasn't here.

"Well as per usual, I wasn't allowed in because the lady thought I was some creep, and yeah" I explained and everyone except Yukinoshita who just look at me like it was expected.

"What how could she do that" Sakia said as Kawasaki look angry and everyone else bar Yukinoshita who was just sitting there with her head down was surprised.

"I knew Senpai was kind of creepy but that's still too far" Isshiki said to everyone, that's Isshiki that's for the kind words.

"Well it's all in the eyes, those dead fish like eyes, that we have grown accustom to unlike others who hadn't" Yukinoshita explained logically making everyone else nod, why are you nodding its not a good thing, anyway I sat down and listen to everyone sing until it was my turn, and it was me alone as the first turns were like that apparently, looking through the songs I backed out of the Japanese category and into the English category looking through I was impressed they had lots of different songs ranging in all categories and ages excellent ,looking through there was only one some that I could think of right now and thankfully they had it, putting it on I heard the guitars come in with the drums that came in a few seconds later I was ready to sing.

 _The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret – Queens of the Stone Age_

 _Well I've got a secret, I cannot say_

 _Blame modern movement to give it away_

 _You've got something, I understand_

 _Hold it in tightly, call on command_

 _Leap of faith, do you doubt?_

 _Cut you in, I just cut you out_

 _Whatever you do_

 _Don't tell anyone_

 _Whatever you do_

 _Don't tell anyone_

 _Look for reflections in your face_

 _Canine devotion time can't erase_

 _Out on the corner, locked in your room_

 _I never believe them and I never assume_

 _Stuck in belief, there is a lie_

 _Promise is promise, an eye for an eye_

 _We've got something to reveal_

 _No one can know how we feel_

 _[Chorus][x2]_

 _I think you already know_

 _How far I'd go not to say_

 _You know the art isn't gone_

 _And I'm taking our song to the grave_

 _[Chorus][x2]_

And with that I was finished and I got a very high score, looking extra proud of myself I looked around to everyone else who was stunned because of my performance or in the case of the girls who had heard me sing before they were impressed again 'well I just raised some more flags excellent' I thought to myself with being sarcastic as I thought of the excellent part, I'm meant to be choosing one not impressing them all as my luck would have it I will be arrested but I knew I had a good run.

"Wow Hikitani, I didn't know you could sing so well" Tobe said as he smiled at me and it was weird I couldn't help but shudder at the niceness I was getting from the guy.

'wow Hachiman that was incredible do you think we could sing together" Saika said to me cutely and I was extremely happy at his look on his face ' no no Hachi, wrong route, back out now' I mentally scolded myself as I sat down next to the one who has been the most quiet Kawasaki.

"Hikigaya, that was amazing, you did very well" she commented as she was blushing heavy as I looked around to see Yumiko and Yukinoshita glare at me, must of picked up what I was singing about oh well it's a great song anyway.

"Well now that Hiki is finished only two people are left, Yukino and Saki" Yui said as the two looked away not wanting to go up and preform in font of everyone though Yumiko had the answer to that.

"Common Yukino, you said that you would beat me in a singing competition so here's your chance" Yumiko told Yukinoshita who looked at her with a glare before standing up and picking up the remote staying in the English section Yukinshita looked at me.

"Hikigaya I require some assistance, I don't ever listen to music so I have no idea what to choose and if possible I want to keep it in English, so I need to choose a song about beating someone" she said to me so I looked at Yumiko who nodded and I grabbed the remote of her and scrolled through the song until I found the song that was good for her picking it I sat back down and smiled.

 _Misery Business – Paramore_

 _I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

 _She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock_

 _It's a matter of time before we all run out_

 _When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

 _I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_

 _I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

 _Two weeks and we caught on fire_

 _She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag_

 _But I got him where I want him now_

 _Oh, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now_

 _But God, does it feel so good_

 _Cause I got him where I want him now_

 _And if you could, then you know you would_

 _Cause God, it just feels so_

 _It just feels so good_

 _Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change_

 _Once a whore you're nothing more_

 _I'm sorry, that'll never change_

 _And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

 _I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way_

 _Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

 _Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

 _They want and what they like_

 _It's easy if you do it right_

 _Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag_

 _But I got him where I want him now_

 _Oh, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now_

 _But God, does it feel so good_

 _Cause I got him where I want him now_

 _And if you could, then you know you would_

 _Cause God, it just feels so_

 _It just feels so good_

 _I watched his wildest dreams come true_

 _Not one of them involving you_

 _Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

 _Not one of them involving_

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag_

 _But I got him where I want him now_

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag_

 _But I got him where I want him now_

 _Oh, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now_

 _But God, does it feel so good_

 _Cause I got him where I want him now_

 _And if you could, then you know you would_

 _Cause God, it just feels so_

 _It just feels so good_

Finishing the song she look at her score and smiled, she had did it although I didn't know Yumiko's score but by the look on her face she had won walking back to her seat the tension between the two was huge, which was a good thing for Yukinoshtia and for Yumiko to learn humility, but now it was Kawasaki's turn and she looked around, oh no she didn't know what to do, she has probably never listen to music properly in her life, well looks I'm back to being DJ again.

"Kawasaki, ill chose a song for you" I said as I looked at her I was painful to watch her expression as she tried to make sense of everything and watching her flick through the songs without deciding was as equally painful. Flipping back to the Japanese side of the machine I chose a song from a game as I was easily and it was a fun song to sing.

 _Maze of Life - Yumi Kawamura feat Shihoko Hirata_

 _Ain't it great, how we met each other,_

 _On this wild and crazy carousel of life?_

 _Ain't it cool, how it changed the paths of..._

 _Our lives..._

 _Set us off on new adventures?_

 _This carousel - takes us round and round!_

 _This labyrinth of life,_

 _You can't tell up from down..._

 _Havin' so much fun..._

 _We forget to check where this crossroad's takin' us,_

 _But hey, here we come!_

 _This carousel - spins us round so much!_

 _Sometimes you don't know should..._

 _You stay or get off?_

 _It's only just begun..._

 _Welcome to this wild Maze of Life!_

 _Ain't it fun, how this life is giving_

 _Us the chance to be a hero or a fiend?_

 _It's our choice, so let us try to make the..._

 _Best of..._

 _What our Fates have laid in our cribs!_

 _This carousel - spins inside our minds_

 _This labyrinth of life,_

 _You can't tell wrong from right..._

 _Having so much fun..._

 _Didn't see the cliff past that hairpin bend in the road,_

 _But hey, here we go_

 _This carousel - takes us higher and higher_

 _The force of gravity's_

 _No realer than the fire..._

 _Burning in your heart..._

 _Welcome to this wild Maze of Life!_

 _Thinking you got it figured,_

 _Thinking you got a grasp on how it all works now..._

 _(But it's)_

 _Spinnin' you round and round,_

 _(Can you tell up from down?)_

 _Spinnin' inside your mind,_

 _(Can you tell wrong from right?)_

 _Nothin' to do but let it go enjoy the ride!_

 _This carousel - takes us round and round!_

 _This crazy maze of life,_

 _You can't tell up from down..._

 _Having so much fun..._

 _We forgot to ask where this magic's taking us,_

 _But hey, here we come_

 _This carousel - spins you round and out!_

 _You really don't know why,_

 _But it makes you wanna shout:_

 _"We've only just begun..._

 _Let's enjoy this wild Maze of life!"_

She finished and most of us were in awe as Kawasaki had such a grate singing voice.

"Wow sakisaki, can't believe you hid that from us" Hina said as everyone commented on her excellent singing ability.

"Now that the single rounds are over its time for the duets" Yui said standing up we all looked at her and then it went all downhill from here there was going to be a round two.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	19. Chapter 15

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Lost Art of Keeping A Secret so Take me out: Part 2**

Looking around no one was exactly sure what to do, as Yuighama announced a second round, that was partners, looking around at the people surrounding me I saw a massive grin on Yumiko's face 'well this isn't going to go well' but in there was also a problem as there was six girls and four boys so one of us would also have to double up, and snice a few of the girls were are apparently in an intimate relation whit me, logic dictates that I will be me, but then again Yuighama and Yukinoshita are very close they might do one.

"well snice no one wants to go, Common Hikio lets sing" Yumiko said to me she gave me the remote for the TV, looking around I saw everyone smile 'well no backing out of this now' I thought to myself as I went back to the English side which I got a confused look from Yumiko.

"Hikio why are we in the English song section?" she asked me.

"well I don't know a lot of modern Japanese music as I listen to lots of English orientated music so yeah" I relied as I fumbled through the music, looking through the music I think I found the one I was looking for it wasn't the most appropriate song but it was a good one and it was fun.

 _ **Paradise by the Dashboard Light - Meat Loaf**_

The 8.5 minuet song raged on with myself playing meatloaf and Yumiko playing the girl, the room exploded with music and light dancing by me as I sang the vocal range of meat loaf 'what a fantastic singer' I thought to myself as the song finished.

"wow Hikio, that was interesting" Yumiko stated as she processed the lyrics as we got an applause.

"wow, that's was so good" Yuighama said s hey got up passing me she took the remote out of my hand and rushed over towards Yukinoshita.

"Yukino lets ling together" she pulled Yukinoshita up and chose a song "hey this one sound good" he pointed out.

"Yui please stop pulling me, what song is this?" she asked as they saw the title: DiscotheQue – by the Yokai Princesses, as the small preview came on of the lyrics.

"guramarasu na kuchibiru pinku iro no tsuyameku neiru, garasu no mukougawa ni utsuru sugao shuuru na days"

"wow this sounds fun Yukino let's do it" Yuighama said to her as Yukinoshita nodded and Yuighama clicked it to see five girls on a stage with alternating colours (this is just the extended version of the Rosario vampire chupa 2 opening and this version does not have Ruby) before ending of a backwards shot behind the stage showing a large scry building and dead trees everywhere give the illusion of a monster land.

"wow that was fun and that was in interesting video, it was like something out of an anime" Yui said as they finished but I noticed something through the video but there was almost no data of the group or and the production company as all it said was Yokai Academy Productions but there was something about the group so I made a call while the Kawasaki and Yoshiteru.

"hello" I heard from Tsukune and I could also hear female voices in the back ground.

"hey 8man what's going on" he replied.

"nothing I'm out with some people, I know shocking" I said as I heard a fake gasp.

"so what ya want?" he asked.

"well I just want to confirm something, do you know of the Yokai Princesses?" I asked him and I heard a sigh.

"yeah, that's the band Moka and the others are in, we shot that as an art project in school, but yes that's their group and our old headmaster let up the productions to showcase student work for the world" he explained as I listened on before I thanked him and told him I would message him later.

Putting away my phone I saw that Kawasaki and Yoshiteru was finished their song, it seemed to be a Japanese song but I didn't know it but from the bits and pieces I heard it sounded interesting, I'll ask them later as it was time for the as Yumiko dubs it the denial couple, she only just made that mind you but it fits, watching them look through the song list it was interesting as the dynamic of the two as they went through the song list both in English as well as Japanese.

Going back to the English set list the two finally pick a song that was both catchy and was a duet looking at the group the two smiled and the song started as a wa wa wa sound played out, hearing the song I recognized it as _ **Don't Phunk With My Heart – Black eye peas**_ _._ Listening to the song it was great to see this song actually done as a duet as Hina was Fergie and Tobe as Will. , slitting there listing to the song I looked around at the group to see everyone smiling and having fun while they listened to the music and the bad singing from the two up front though it wasn't that bad mind you it was just a bit strangle to hear if you heard the original, but being in this room its making what to be the center of attention and sing my heart out in front of everyone.

Thinking of my thoughts it was just very strange to the loner like me but I can understand why I would have this as the social energy and the peer pressure would overwhelm anyone, as example Yukino Yukinoshita who was up singing and lightly dancing in enjoyment with her friend Yui Yuighama, seeing the song entering its second phase t took sip of the water that was provided and sat back down next to Yumiko and Sakia who was next to me.

"wow Hachiman they are good aren't they" he said to me smiling and lightly bouncing around to the music.

"yeah they are good together" I said to him making him look at the two before looking at me.

"you mean Hina and Tobe?" he asked to which I nodded before he looked at them then back at me "man I wish I had someone like that" he said to me as he hangs his head.

(shit resist urge to hug and kiss him) I think mentally as I turn my head away "its natural Sakia to feel this way as they human body needs connections both biology and socially" I explain to him, probably wasn't the best explanation but it's the best I could come up with "here let me start again and say it in a way that's better, and sounds like Yuighama said it, don't worry you find love one day, it might be closer then you expect" I state boldly as Yuighama looks at me and smiles before she walks over to us.

"what ya talking about" she said as she smiles towards the two of us as I point over towards Saika.

"yeah Sai what's wrong" she politely asked him who looks at her and smiles weakly

"I'm just looking at everyone here and I feel out of place slightly" he admits as smiles to her as they sit down together to talk looking around again I see everyone happy as they small group of Kawasaki, Yoshiteru and Isshiki talking with Yukinoshita and Yumiko being alone though Yumiko was invested to the song that was about to finish as Yukinoshita sat there just looking out at the screen not really moving just sitting there, walking over to her I sat beside her as she looked at me.

"yes Hikigaya" she questioned me making me look at her.

"well…" I trail off not sure how to procced without sounding boring or uninterested or overly enthusiastic as I myself enjoy music a lot while Yukinoshita is on the other end not listening to music that much, she looked at me and nodded as she interpreted my silence as words.

"thank you Hikigaya" she said to me as she smiled as I spot Yumiko pout at me, becoming to come over and spend time with her (wow my queens are fussy) I think as the song ends and the last duo goes up of Isshiki and Saikia who chose there song immediately as they went to D and picked at one Random Picking a very fun song _**Dancing in the street - David Bowie and Mick Jagger**_ _,_ listing to the startthe vocal harmony between the two was incredible as they sung there parts of Bowie as Sakia and Jagger as Isshiki listening to them overlap gave the feeling of being at a live concert as there combined singing talents filled the room making everyone dance on the spot as they were sitting down. The song died down and we applauded the duo as the smiled at us.

"Senpai how was I" she said wanting some praise from me.

"yeah you were good Isshiki" I stated to her making her smile as Saikia sat down next to me.

"nice job Saikia" I stated as he looked at me and blushed hearing my praise, dam him he just wants me to jump into his route, looking at the time it wasn't long before we were going to be asked to leave, so I did what I thought about before and I stood up and took the remote of the table flicking it down to S and choosing a song with a strong good felling Vibe _**Saturday Night's Alright (for Fighting) - Elton John.**_

 _It's getting late have you seen my mates_

 _Ma tell me when the boys get here_

 _It's seven o'clock and i want to rock_

 _Want to get a belly full of beer_

 _My old man's drunker than a barrel full of monkeys_

 _And my old lady she don't care_

 _My sister looks cute in her braces and boots_

 _A handful of grease in her hair_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Don't give us none of your aggravation_

 _We had it with your discipline_

 _Saturday night's alright for fighting_

 _Get a little action in_

 _Get about as oiled as a diesel train_

 _Going to set this dance alight_

 _Because saturday night's the night i like_

 _Saturday night's alright alright alright_

 _Well they're packed pretty tight in here tonight_

 _I'm looking for a dolly who'll see me right_

 _I may use a little muscle to get what i need_

 _I may sink a little drink and shout out "she's with me!"_

 _[Chorus]_

 _A couple of the sounds that i really like_

 _Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike_

 _I'm a juvenile product of the working class_

 _Whose best friend floats at the bottom of a glass_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday!_

 _Saturday night's alright_

 _Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday!_

 _Saturday night's alright_

Finishing the song, I breathed out and smiled as I continued to hear the roar of the Guitars that were present in the song, I turned around to see everyone look at me and I smiled as there was a knock at the door as it indicated that our time was up, it was all good though as I sang my piece and I was ready to leave. We left the karaoke place and headed to the food court area were they place that connected to the building that only head the counter and everyone sat down in open area on the tables and chairs provided, and the other parts were all family restaurants, we headed in that direction and looked at our choices.

Walking into one of the family restaurants we see that it is packed and it doesn't look like we were getting a table here, we walked to a few others to find that they were packed until we passed a sign that was very interesting, Alumni restaurant.

"wow they have something that fancy here?" saikia said as we entered and looked at the place that was nearly empty.

"excuse sir, do you have a reservation" the girl asked me as we looked around.

"no?" I question her as why should I this wouldn't be that busy.

"well if you don't have a reservation, I can put you on a list and you will be notified when… oh" she was cut off by herself when the a group left "well Sirs, madam right this way" she stated as we followed her into the small restaurant and we sat at our now extended table, before she gave us our menus, looking at them, I could feel the money being sucked right out of my pocket, I glanced up at the group that is with me and they looked grim at the prices, and I don't blame they them, almost $20 for a sandwich and everything else was like $30 until I heard the golden voice of a man I hadn't seen in a long time.

"hello welcome to Alumni restaurant, I am your chef, oh hey Hachiman…. Hachiman wow man it's great to see you" the 19-year-old said as smiled extending an arm "what brings you to a place like this, and why are all these people around you, finally got out of your loner faze then, you know you should really come by the restaurant, oh yeah that reminds me Dad said he saw your parents the other day, funny isn't it" h said laughing as he was called back to the kitchen but before he did he said one last thing "on me today ok" As he walked back to the kitchen.

Everyone looked at me and I smiled as we chose our meal and started talking well except me who only put in the minimal effort as I wasn't really interested in their conversation but I had to step up my game as Yuighama got Yuiknoshita involved in the conversation and she looked like she was really having fun, hmm maybe that's why we're here today to show Yukinoshita how to have fun with friends, that's an interesting idea good job guys.

Our food arrived personally by the chef which was awesome as well as strange as everyone was looking at us as we thanked him for our food and began eating. The lunch was pleasant as we ate the incredibly delicious dish that was made by my good friend Soma, leaving the restaurant we headed back into the mall to do a bit of something as the day wasn't over but, with the girls leading the charge I knew it wasn't going to be good, as I could think of one thing Shopping, why RomCom Gods why are you plaguing me or are you rewarding me, I pleaded to them as we entered back into enemy territory.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	20. Chapter 16

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Lost Art of Keeping A Secret so Take me out: Part 3**

War, war never changes, weather that be the literal sense or in my case the metaphorical one as right now were in the deadliest war zone, shopping with females, it doesn't seem like it's that bad but there are many traps here that you need to avoid as I have been through them many times but it's never easy no matter how many times.

The first thing you should know is the most important as it can in my experience and my dad knows the pain, is if you say the wrong thing, now I don't mean if you say that it is terrible because if you do that regardless you will die, no I am talking about tone, pitch, your expression, gestures and even your choice of words this is why the saying 'do I look good in this' is a trap, take for example my mother and father in that situation, saying it looks good is bad as it tells the woman that you don't care about her appearance or her as you are not paying attention to her.

When you talk about tone or pitch, it's important to note that how you say how they look, even if your faking it, tone and pitch is important as it can make it sound like you don't care or if your to excited you can either creep out the girl or if you suddenly become enthusiastic you will be seen as suspicious.

with emotion and gestures, while say it looks good and you can make yourself sound interested enough but not too much or too little, unless you are into closes then you can be as excited as you want, anyway with emotions and gestures it's a different game as 90% of all communication is through body language so if you say it looks good and you don't look interested then it's going to end badly for you, whereas if you look slightly interested, I needed think of her curves if, she not family but then this part don't apply, but if you do look interested the girl will pick up on that and the atmosphere will change, one other thing to note is that if you can pull it off give positive gestures like a node of the head a small smile or if you like to use your hands and arms use positive gestures that you know of.

Last and not least is what you say, it's all fine and good to use gestures and change your tone so that you sound like you actually care but choosing your words is also a good thing, as if say all the time, yeah it looks good or yeah its nice, it's not going to go well, but there is also the other side of that spectrum if you comment about it too much picking out all the features, the girl can be creeped out by you or you have just entered yourself into the frendzone, so say things like 'yeah that looks good on you I like it' as the she wearing the clothes the impress you.

Walking through the mall, it was interesting what I had just thought about, there were rules for everything in the is day in age A rule was written to watch over the trees, and the wind, the sunrise, and sunset. Then there are rules that we created called natural law and social contracts, he ones doing their job, doing what they were meant to do, are invisible. You'd never even know they were here, but they are there helping us guiding us along, in my situation right now I have to face a social contract of helping them weather that be by carrying the bags or by telling them what they look good in, either way I feel out of place like but I have to push through if I want to choose between one of these girls, so far it's between, Isshiki, Yumiko and Yukinoshita.

We enter a store and it's not a bad place there is a split in here between male and female clothes but it's not the type of clothes I was interested in, just give me shorts and a shirt and I will be fine, going over towards the bench that Yoshiteru was in.

"yo" I greeted him as I sat down next to him.

"ah hello Hachiman" he said to me as I noticed a pad in his hand with a few words on it, looks like he is developing a new story, I sat there with him for a while as the rest of them were looking at clothes before we were call out to by sakia.

"Hachiman, Yoshiteru, over here" he called out as we looked over towards him and he waved as he backend us to come over and naturally because it was him we immediately went over there "what do you think of this" he asked us showing us a pair of jeans that he had found on the rack, they were just a simple black pair, looking at him they did really fit is smooth white skin well.

"yeah" we nodded we help Sakia look for a shirt before I was pulled away by Isshiki.

"sempai, look at this won't I look cute in this" holding a blue sundress over her body as she light twirl around.

"yeah yeah" I said as I looked at her who frowned at me.

"sempai" she said again look at me with a pout.

"well put it on and well see" I said as just looking at it over her body isn't helping me out at all, I have…no I need to see it on her before I can make a judgment, going into the changing room I was free to be with Saika but I was blocked again by Yuighama who was confused at What Yukinoshita was doing.

"um Hiki what is Yukino doing, I've asked her but she said she was looking for the right set of clothes" he said to me as we looked over towards Yukinoshita who was looking at some nicest shirts but when she picked them up she started to stretch them.

"well you see Yuighama she is testing the durability of the closes she thinks if they can tear easily they are not worth getting" I explain to Yuighama in the same way that Yuiknoshita explained it to me.

"ahhh" she said as she went over to Yukinoshita and tapped her on the shoulder before she started talking to her probably telling her she doesn't need to do that 'so I'm finally free' I thought to myself as I here another voice rings out at me it was Isshiki she had finished changing, I stood there stricken by her looks, I usually very passing of Isshiki but in that she was so cute and she looked beautiful.

"so how do I look sempai" she asked me up I didn't hear the question properly until she said it apparently by her a 4th time.

"so how do I look" she asked me.

"well um" I struggled to get out the right words making her laugh.

"hehe sempai am I that cute" she teased me and all I could do was nod "really thanks sempai" she said as she ran back inside the dressing room, looking around I could see my companions who were finished with their own items and waiting for me and Isshiki.

"sooooo" Yumiko asked me "was she cute or not" I looked at her and nodded after she saw me stutter and now I'm paying the price as we waited for Isshiki to come out of the shop, before we head to another one and then another after that, and the girls made me evaluate their choice in clothes, with Yuiknoshita it was a little different though as she always insisted that she didn't need help but she eventually gave up and had Yuighama, before they put her in front of m to see my opinion, the others laugh as they saw me fumble and stutter at the girls when they wore something that fit them and made them look beautiful. The day finished up and we were on our way home it was a Sunday so I was thankful that the trains weren't crowed, getting off at the station we headed in our separate direction, getting home I laid on my bed and sighed 'this is going to be harder then I thought'.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	21. Chapter 17

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

 _ **Just as a note, this is where the Charterers start becoming OOC, sorry if you dont like this.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Coming out of the shell**

It's been a few weeks' snice I have done anything interesting with the girls, and now it's almost time for the graduation ceremony as it was coming up next week.

Walking into the club like usual, I saw our members, Yumiko, Saki, Yui, Iroha and our leader Yuikno, but now it has expanded with three new members with Yoshiteru, Kakeru and Ebina and our temporary member Sakia, but it was now more than just the service clue, as we used it for studding and chatting with each other, but there is one thing that has changed that is huge is my decision, when we first started this just under a month ago but I see what Issei was talking about kind of, here I am with all these girls and I'm still at squire one but now we gotten all to a first name basis which is still strange but it's the next logical step in the social set as you become friends you start addressing each other with your first names though they address me with nicknames but I digress, at the beginning we decided who ever would last out to the graduation ceremony would be my girlfriend but I thought after a few weeks I would be easily able to choose but I'm still a square one, and now I have to go to a fancy party with my parents as I work with them now 'what happen to my me time' I mentally screamed as I looked down at my laptop as I finish of the work that my dad set for me as I am now working for him doing small reports that he doesn't want to do so her I am working at school, and earning some nice money while I'm at it, although this does mean I'm part of Rioichi Yukinoshita political party.

Looking around the new extended room we have, though all that had happen ways some of the desks at the back were taken away, the girls managed to make it homelier and enjoyable, we still have the same elongated desk but now we have more space and some more equipment and just a better atmosphere in the room.

"so Yukino got plans for this weekend we haven't done anything for a while, but now that exams are over we can relax" Yui said as overheard.

"I do as much as I don't want to, I am required to go to an event for my father's political set" she said sadly.

"ahh Yukino, don't worry it won't be that bad, I could sneak in with you" Yui said as Yukino.

"no its alright Yui, I can handle one formal party" she said thanking Yui for her consideration.

"well Yukino why don't we all come, I'm sure you can get us all in, I would love to see how the wealthy act.

"Yumiko, I don't believe that would be necessary and plus Hayama would be there as he is in a relationship with my sister, so I don't think it would be good for you" she explained making Yumiko frown.

"I can handle the fact that Hayato will be there, I think I have gotten over it, I still talk to him ya know, just not very often" she said as she looked down missing her friend that she doesn't hang out with often anymore.

"but if you insist I should be able to get you in, though you will have to come over to learn how to dress and how to behave, that includes how to talk" she sighed to herself but I could tell she was happy, which made me feel bad that I couldn't choose between everyone.

"can I come too?" Iroha said as she was listening in and was excited to go to a fancy party.

"yes, you can too, Saki, and the rest of you, are you interested in coming?" yukino said to Saki and the others, this was the best thing that had happen here, Yukino she has changed with people around her as she has become more social and more open to receiving help and most importantly interacting and getting along with others. Listen to their conversation I couldn't help but smile, I know the event they are talking about as I am going to it as I am a part of the party so I must go, even if I don't want to.

sitting there for a while longer I finally finished my assignment that was given to me, closing me laptop I got a bunch of stares from everyone.

"wow senpai you were typing on that for a while, what were you doing?" Iroha asked still calling me senpai despite calling everyone else by their first name.

"nothing important" I said as I pulled my new book out of my bag _Oda Nobuna no Yabou_ , it's a historical romantic comedy that follows a guy who gets accidently sent back in time changing the past making all the high ranking people during the Sengoku era turn into girls, it is an interesting set on novels making, but I was still being bombard by questions on what I was writing.

"common Hiki show us, it's not disturbing is it" Yui said to me as looked at her making her recoil back.

"Sir Hachiman it is a script is it not and that is why you don't want to show us" Yoshiteru said as the others look at me.

"no it isn't, it's just work I had to do" I explained making everyone laugh making me frown.

"wow Hikio that was so funny, but seriously what is it" Yumiko said laughing as I sat there listening to their laughs, it's not that funny.

"common senpai tell us" she said before I saw her arms reach out and take my laptop away and open it, shit these no password on it.

"wow senpai this is amazing" she said as she read it but there was nothing I could do, I could get up and get it but I'm too lazy and I'm tired but on the other hand I need my laptop so I can give dad the work, I look at her and she looks at me before she walked over to me and puts out the laptop just out 0of my reach before giving it to Saki and getting into my arms.

"ahhh senpai" she says as she enjoys my embrace but that quickly disappears as I hear a voice.

"this is a political speech, what are you doing with one?" Yuikno said as she looked at me.

"well this work is for my dad, I'm working with him" I state making her nod.

"so you're going then aren't you?" she asks me and I stare at her for a second, yeah she talking about the even on the weekend, I nod before she smiles and I've seen it before it's her smile of relief, ah she must be thinking of using me as a crutch tomorrow night.

"wait what is Hiki going to?" Yui askes as she looks at me and Yukino who ae staring at each other which is strange for us but I think I just ranked up my social link with her.

"well Yui let's put the pieces together he works with his father who…" she said trailing off hoping Yui gets it.

"who works, for a company" she said as Yumiko jumped in.

"who works for Yukino's …. Ahh I see, so you will be there as well" Yumiko said as the four who didn't want to go where intrigued by our conversation as my laptop was handed back to me.

 **Time Skip: the next night**

Getting ready with everyone was strange, though Komochi was exempt as she didn't need to be there so she was going to Saki's house to be with the bug.

"Yo Hachiman you ready" My dad called out to me as I stepped out of my room with my black suit on looking identical to my dad the only difference is with my hair as it was combed back, waiting for my mother to finish changing we went through everything that need to be done while he would usually do this with mum but since I had to help him wright this snice mum was busy with other work set by Mr Yuiknoshta I had to help though I was the one helping them with simple things such as supply runs or checking and quick rewriting at times this is my first time I would be a main set and I was nervous as this could end mum and dad's career, seeing mum come out dad was frozen with shock as she was very beautiful, I grumbled as I walked off out to the car as they followed me, hearing them giggle to each other was good as I saw the marriage that had been going on for ages was still going strong, heading to the party we felt out of place as our car wasn't that great compared to all the rest it was a four wheel drive SUV type car from the early 2000's, as when we were in Kouh town as use to take me and Komachi around the mountain trails and we would go out the streams and enjoy nature as mum puts it but it was just a nice place to take a nap.

Arriving at the gate we saw many small sports cars around some flashy and all of them expensive as our car rolled up towards the front entrance were a valet service was waiting to take the car, as we got out they looked at us strangely as dad handed the keys and we walked in to a fancy large room that was like a large ballroom with many people gathered most of them I assumed were investors and helpers for Mr Yukinoshita.

"ahh hello Kiyoshi, and hello Ms Hikigaya you look lovely tonight" Mr Yukinoshita said to us "and you must be Hachiman Hikigaya, I've heard a lot about you" he said to me making me nervous.

"thank you Sir" I replied to him trying not to sound nervous.

"hahah, I read the speech that you help Kiyoshi write and I must say that is an excellent job you have done, maybe when your older you could come work with me" he said as I looked at him.

"that is very kind of you Sir but I'm going to decline, I going into Psychology after school" I said to him, revealing my official preference for higher education, both to him and my parents.

"ahhh, I see that is excellent we need people like you, people who understand how people behave and what they want so we can give it to them" she Said chuckling as he extended his hand to me, shaking it I left the company of my parents and their boss who were making the rounds at this party.

"so you're here, that's why she accepted, mmmmm" I heard a voice behind me.

"Yukinoshita" I said plainly as Haruno Yukinoshita stood in front of me.

"heheheh, you're so serious lighten up" she said as she giggled out "how's you and Yukino, mmmm, got any progress yet, other than that group date that you went on" she smiled mischievously at me.

"so you follow us now is that right?" I said to her.

"Teehee, you're playing coy. Big sis won't forgive you if you make Yukino cry" she giggled at me making me frown.

"I'm not playing coy, I'm just not that good with personal relationships" I said telling her something she already knew.

"you are an interesting man, I understand why she likes you, maybe big sis might come after you too" she said giggling once more.

"you know I don't understand you, you say People who can do everything flawlessly just aren't interesting at all, but you're with such a character that goes against your ideals, so tell me Yukinoshta why him, why not a broken man?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"well look at Hayato, he seems like he cool, calm and collected all the time but you've seen it haven't you, when things go wrong for everyone he cracks a bit and I love the inside of that shell" she admitted to me which was surprising as she usually just throws riddles at me all the time, looking around she walked in front of me.

"don't take too long to decide, you just might like it if you do" he said as she walked away leaving me along and confused with the riddle she gave me but that was pushed to the back of my mind when I saw why she walked away, I was shocked when I saw the girls here all of them it was amassing, and I smiled and blush they were something different, must like the last time I saw, Yukino, in the dress she was wearing was when we went to that bar to see Saki, same with Yui, the other three were just amazing, Saki was in lavender dress with lavender heels while Mura had light blue strapless dress with Matching heels and Iroha being a bit different went with a pink dress with matching heels.

"so how do we look" Yui said fidgeting in place embarrassed of what was happening.

"you…look um… great" I managed to say without saying how I really feel Cause the goddesses, they sing to me and they tell me they want me to set you free and I'm way to embarrassed to say how I feel, I don't even deserve friends like you.

"common Hikio is that the best you can do, 5 beautiful ladies are standing in front of you and all you can say is great, common, I know you're still trying to be a loner but you got to accept now that your life is changing and for the better and we'll be there with you so, common try again" Yumiko said as I looked at her.

"you guys are… very beautiful, I" I trail off not sure how to finish the sentence "you girls are A mighty pretty sight, your radiance will strike me blind" I say quoting Big bad bosses, they look at me and giggle.

"well that was an interesting way of putting it but I don't mind it" Yukino says to me as I took a deep breath she was the one I had to please the most with words.

"heheh that was so cheesy Senpai" Iroha said to me as I looked at her.

"gees Hikio, that was weird Hikio but that's what's good about you" Yumiko said while the other two just blushed and we walked around the room greeting others or getting some food or drink that was not alcoholic, sitting there talking my father appeared to great the girls before asking me to come with him as I had to help him with the speech that was about to begin.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	22. Chapter 18

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Knights of Yukinoshita**

Leaving the group, I made my way with my father to the main podium I saw a face I hadn't seen for a long time coming through the door, though I had no time to stop and chat I smiled at them and waved getting a friendly way back, heading up to front I saw both Mr and Miss Yukinoshita up the front as well as my mother who was there was well.

"it's almost time" Mr Yukinoshita said as my family nodded to him, I'm not exactly sure what's happing but I believe were being formally introduced into the political part, watching Mr Yukinoshta get on stage he started to say a few words.

"dear guess as well as employees of the party well come to the Yukinoshita independent party" Mr Yukinoshita started, he was a politician for the Chiba section of House of Councillors along with two others, but It was strange the turn out here is surprisingly large for an independent politician.

"to day were here to get ready for the next year were we will try harder to help the people of Chiba and Japan, and we are here today to introduce some new employees, these people are going to be our main writers for this party, so here I introduce, Mr Kiyoshi Hikigaya, Miss Chiyo Hikigaya and finally Hachiman Hikigaya" he said as we were lead onto the stage in front of everyone.

"Kiyoshi, would you like to saw a few words" Mr Yukinoshita said to my father who took the mic.

"hello everyone, I am Kiyoshi Hikigaya, here is my wife and son Chiyo and Hachiman, I do have one thing to say to all the employees here, If I have wrote a script for you I don't expect you to follow it, not to a T as complications and left field questions do appear, but I do expect you to follow it and I also do not mind if you change it to suit your particular speech style as we all have our own, but just remember if you do change it do not delete the import parts or forget them if you have to go off script" My father said to the crowed "and too our investors here I hope you enjoy the night and if you have any questions about the change in writing style please come and see me" he finished as he gave the mic bac to Mr Yukinoshita who thanked him as we left the stage and the small party was back on and I was allowed to move back to people my age but I was looking for him a friend from long ago Teppi Kobayashi.

Walking back over towards the girls, it was good we were happy chatting though I wasn't doing much chatting.

"hello" a male voice came from behind to show Hayto Hayma who approached us making us all look at him.

"hello hayto" I replied first shocking the girls that I knew hayto enough to call him by his first name.

"hello Hachiman" he replied as he looked at the girls who greeted him back though Mura wasn't exactly happy.

"Hayto, where have you been" she said angry to him who just looked down.

"I've been working" he replied as he kept up the false smile.

"drop it, now" I demanded as his smile disappeared.

"why Hachiman, I thought you wouldn't care if I kept my façade or not hahaha" he said as he laughed.

"I don't just not in front of her, anyone else I don't care what you do" I said as I look at him before Yumiko and Hayto stepped out of our small group to discuss were he had been, after they had left I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"hanchiman Hikigaya" the voice said and I smiled confusing the girls.

"Teppi Kobayashi" I replied as we shook hands, this man right here was my senior in middle school and he was one of my friends even if it was only half the year, he was a friend.

"its Arima now" he said as looked at his what I assumed was he date "this is Seika Arima" he said as looked over towards the supermodel like girl with long brown hair with two pony tails.

"Hachiman how do you know someone like this" Yukino said to me knowing full well who this was, making Teppi laugh.

"wait you never told them about me, gees 8man" he said as another vice jumped in one that was new.

"yo Teppi" the voice said and it could only to one person the perverted weirdo that was Issei hyoudou making me face palm as I looked around for him as Yumiko and Hayto came back and Haruno Yukinoshita entered the fray at this point to stand with Hayato.

"why is he here" I muttered to myself as the person in question came towards us.

"yo, teppi, 8man" Issei said as he approached us with another young woman with back hair with glasses and like Seika she had unreal curves, much like my girls except Yuinko but that's only in the breast section which these two new girls are not lacking.

"Issei" I said as he come up to me and hugs me.

"man you haven't been back in forever man, why not?" he asks as look at him.

"yeah sorry been busy" I reply as he looks over my shoulder too see everyone before a cough was herd from the girl with the glasses as Issei looks at her.

"introductions are in order don't you think Issei" she said.

"shit, I'm sorry Sona, hello I'm Issei hyoudou and this is Sona Sitri" he introduces the two which makes me think about Mr Edogawa ahh that's why.

"nice name miss Sitri, very European" I say as she nods as I do my own introduction as well as my fiends including Hayato's and Haruno Yukinoshita's.

"it nice to meet you all" Miss Sitri says to everyone as the girls great her and reintroduce themselves although I did it for them.

"so these lovely ladies with you, who banging one" he said to me making Sona hit him in the back of the head.

"oww fuck you hit like Mikan" he said as he looks at me "but seriously who?" he asks.

"none yet but I can't choose" I explain as he smiles at me and bring both me and Teppi into a huddle.

"you know me and this guy here both have multiple girls with us" Issei said as I look at teppi he nods and as we herd another voice come into play.

"ahhh Yukino, it's good to see you here" Miss Yukinoshita appeared and worst time too as she was getting along well with Sona it seems.

"mother" Yukino said softly obviously scared and this was picked up by everyone.

"hello Miss Yukinoshita" Sona said as she greeted the head of the Yukinoshita family.

"hello miss…" she asked Sona who gave her last name "Sitri, well hello miss Sitri I hope Yukino here wasn't being much of a bother to you" she said as she looked between the two of them.

"not at all miss she is very interesting to talk to" Sona said as she pushed up her glasses.

"is that…so" Miss Yukinoshita said a little taken back by the statement "well I just came to see how she was doing, now Yukino try not to be a bother to anyone and be social" she said as she chuckled out.

"Miss Yukinoshita, Yukino isn't bothering anyone" Yui said to her making Miss Yukinoshita turn around.

"is that so, Yuighama wasn't it, why are you here?" she said staring at Yui.

"she with me" I state; this is where it gets tough I'm going into a mine field.

"so she your date, tis tis tis Yukino, you know you can't be conversing with a taken man it'll make you look bad" she said condescendingly to her own daughter.

"we…well me an Hiki aren't dating" Yui managed to get out, yes dodged a bullet.

"mmmm, I see and what of your other friends, why are they here?" she asked trying to pull Yukinoshita apart emotionally.

"there also with me" I state again, this is getting harder and now I can practically see the death aura flowing off her.

"so young man why would a bunch of pretty women be around you, from the likes your nothing special, so there not her for you…ahh I see there for her" she said putting the pieces together.

"but the question that is why would Yukino be attracted to the likes of you, obviously you're here to take advantage of her because she doesn't know better, and from the looks on these girls they like you as well, so why are you still here you should be going with those little girls and leave my Yukino alone or else ill destroy you" she threatened me ahh so that's her game, now I see what that business work that Hayato meant, she trying to pawn off Yukino, looking around its great that were at the back of the hall where no one can see us, but what was strange is that she didn't care that Issei or Teppi was here 'she must have been watching us so she knows who my friends are' I thought to myself.

"I do like him, and he likes me too mother so don't threaten him please, I'll go with you" Yukino managed to get out 'shit this ant going well' I thought as I saw the interaction between mother and daughter.

"Likes you? Please, Yukino, that's demented" she said getting a chuckle out of Yukino's sentence.

"Dear, this whole romance that you've invented, just proves, you're too naïve for the real world, why would he like you, come on now really, look at you, you think that he's impressed with that" she stated as she pointed to her chest area.

"really I mean just look around you at these women around you, then just look at yourself and the fact he hangs around with Yuighama she looks like the ditsy type and her curves a better then yours and men just love that, they want all the power in a relationship so why bother with him you're never going to get anywhere" she said belittling Yukinoshita not caring anymore who herd her she needed to prove a point to her daughter, what that point is I do not know, but I did realise why she would say it in front of Issei and teppi, she won't be able to be liable towards Mr Yukinoshita as she has nothing to do with his political area and any drop outs because of this would be seen as a dislike towards their privet life and that is disrespectful to poke about in others privet life.

"stop it mother how dare you talk about Yui that way, say what every you want about me, but don't you dare talk about her, Hachiman or any of my friends like that" she said getting angry at her mother for attacking her best friend her first one mind you, this must be had for her but I cannot intervene this is her fight, looking around I see everyone is doing the same they know what they must do but they must back her up not me she need to see that Yukino has friends that would back her up at any cost.

"Hachiman Huh, so you are serious about being with him, and it's not just words" she mused out "so have you said to him, I love you?" she said as we all looked away, Yukino wasn't in this position alone, not one of us has confessed properly, we had all be dancing around the bush.

"ahhhh I see, there's more than one, interesting, so you going to string him along, please dear let him go make him happy" she stated as Yumiko looked at Miss Yukinoshita.

"go away" she said angrily "I mean it, what gives you the right to belittle Yukino, what gives you the right to destroy what she has, so what if she hadn't said to Hiko that she loves him, he hasn't said it himself, were all teenagers we can't figure this out right away, and even when were adults it's never easer" Yumiko said to her , looking at Hayato and Haruno, all they could do is look down, one thing that they can't interfere with, I look at them and all they could do is look away, I looked at Issei and Teppi it was hard for them as this wasn't there fight but they didn't want to leave because they wanted to give moral support, but I count help but frown, but I understood.

"mother" sounded out from Yukino "mother I don't want you talk about my friends like that, why mother why do you seem to want to bully me, I don't want to hear that is for my own good because I know that is incorrect, are you just a heartless woman that thinks she needs to feel superior, do you hate me unlike Big sis, is that why you limit me to almost nothing, why is that mother?" she questioned her own mother, and I smiled this is what I want to see so now if she needs it.

"Yukino" Iroha said to her as she backs her up "its ok Yukino, go ahead let it out" she said as she hugged her making Yukino turn away from her other and into the arms of Iroha.

"I just don't understand people like you" a voice rang out it was Issei.

"Issei keep quiet, this isn't our fight" his date Sona said.

"no Sona this wrong, this is like what happed with you and Rias and I can't stand it, love is free and most wonderful thing anyone could ever have, and all I see here is a bully who had set up marriages lined up for her and she happened to get lucky, but what makes you think that Miss Yukino here would be as luck as you" Issei said starting with Sona before switching to Miss Yukinoshita.

"and just who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do with my daughter" Miss Yukinoshita questioned him.

Well, I'm a hero in the eyes of my Master as well as Sona, you see my master was engaged with a real asshole, who is now not so much a bad guy but, when my Master Rias Gremory was in trouble I did everything I could to save her, this engagement was also a set up marriage made by her family and it was hurting her really bad, she was sad all the time, so I duelled him and won nullifying the marriage and gaining respect with the Gremory clan, so my question is to you Miss Yukinoshita do you really want to see your daughter sad" he said.

"well that was interesting coming from a servant, but don't you don't understand do you, this is necessary for Yukino, so that she can be a great woman, she needs this as she is week when it come to the real world" she said as Yukino left Iroha arms.

"I need this, Mother bullshit" Yukinoshita swore, it made us flinch back a bit not once this entire year have I heard her swear "I have been fine one my own, I don't need your help ever, you have always shunned me mother and I resent you for that" she says to her before turning to me "Hachiman Hikigaya I know it's been a hard time with me and being stubborn and harsh but Hachiman I do love you, and I won't stop" she stated as she as she came into my arms.

"mm I see so this is what you're going to do, I wish you well Yukino" she sated as she left leaving us confused.

"Yukino" I said to her as she was in my arms.

"don't let go" she said as we stood there and chatted to the others, soon the night was over and we all left but there was one thing that was one thing that was said to us as Issei and Sona left.

"you know I was serious about love being free, I can see you much you all care for each other and, it doesn't matter if the law says that you cannot be together, you should be you would all be great together, If you want and when your ready, just use this" Issei gave me aa small sheet of paper with a strange symbol on it, before he hugged me "during golden come see us ok" he smiled as he got on his bike and left, I looked at the girls, all of them were silent, they all knew what issei was saying and we all looked down, we were running away from our feeling with this conditions I had to choose one of them it wasn't fair on me and the others.

We said our goodbyes and left the complex, sitting in my car I thought about what Miss Yukinoshita said and then I clicked to me, me Haruno Yukinoshita and Miss Yukinohita were all playing the same game 'make Yukino mentally stronger' and even though I came in late I fared better then Haruno Yukinoshita but I couldn't topple the wall that is Miss Yukinoshita, I see now Miss Yukinoshita isn't a bitch because she wants to be, it's because she has to be, maybe she isn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	23. Chapter 19

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: the after party**

Watching Hachiman and his family leave was hard I wanted to be with him but I had the others with me, granted that's not a bad thing it's just I wanted to feel the warmth of Hachiman some more. Turning around I saw the car waiting for me, walking to it I the others followed me and we made our way into the car and set off back towards my apartment.

Getting back I thanked the driver and we all went up to my apartment with the others, getting inside I felt the air lighten though I did not know why.

"wow that was something" Yumiko stated as she striped out of the dress she was wearing, this didn't make me too happy.

"do you mind stripping in my living room while everyone else is around" I said to her a little annoyed and by right I should be its my place and I don't want people stripping in my living room unless its hach…. 'ahh what am I thinking'.

"unless its Hachiman huh" Yui said to me making me blush, I don't know why I felt like this I know love him I've said it and now a chemical reaction is happening with in me and I don't know how to deal with it, I feel nervous, tense and concupiscent towards Hachiman and it's a new feeling for me.

"that was a nice night though" Saki said as a re-joined the conversation and it was a pleasant tone which calmed me down.

"yeah it was until Yukino's mother came" Iroha said making me look at her "I'm sorry Yukino but she made me so angry just like you were, I wonder why she chose then to belittle you, you know" she stated making everyone nod their heads.

"maybe it was because you were there, like you say about your family, you never see them except your father, so maybe it was the only time she could see you" Yui said as I shook my head.

"It can't be she knows this location, so she could of just come here to do that" I stated as we thought about It until the half-naked women in my lounge decided to speak up.

"this is depressing, I know it's important for Yuikno but now is not the time, just look at us were in fancy dresses and here all were talking is depressing things" Yumiko said and she was partially right, it might not be the right time but I needs to be addressed.

"well most of us are in fancy dress your just in your underwear" Saki said making everyone laugh out this was nice being in a room with my friends after a mostly wonderful night.

"hey hey, did you see Hiki's friends that were there that were interesting" Yui said as we thought about who was there Issei hyoudou and Sona Sitri then there was Teppi Arima and Seika Arima.

"you know that Seika arima, I think that was Seika Houjohin of saint Rose" Yumkio said, I'm not knowledgeable in fashion but I do know that Saint Rose is specialised to cater to teenagers about our age.

"wow but the other two I was surprised about that Issei he was Hachiman's friend" Saki said and she was right Issei Hyoudou was an interesting person as well as his date Sona Sitri whose name was interesting in of itself Sitri and parentally hyoudou's master which I don't understand what he meant by that by that name as well Gremory is also interesting.

"you know Mr. Edogawa some names like those in his weird lectures" Yumiko said making everyone look at her "yeah he was saying some demons when he talked about those names" she continued making us all wonder who she was now but that conversation quickly devolved as a new topic was brought up one to my embarrassment.

"so Yukino, how does it feel to confess" Saki said to me making me blush and the feelings that I had before came flowing back into me.

"it was nice especially after my outburst earlier for which I apologise" I say as they laugh out.

"hey Yukino don't worry about it you were right to do that if you weren't I essentially was as no one insults my friends like that and excepts to get away with it" Saki said to me and I lightly chuckled.

"thank you Saki for that" I replied with a smile as opened my lap that was on the table and plugged it in to the small portable speakers and bring up the program iTunes to play some music.

"wow that's a lot of music I didn't think you like music" Iroha said.

"I'm not that knowledgeable in music this is actually Hachiman's I got Komachi to make me a copy of his music library so I could listen to it so I could find out about what kind of music he likes but there is just so many genres her that's it's kind of hard to tell what he likes" I said to them as we all scrolled through different music we saw all kinds of genres and songs it was interesting to see some band name Korn which the spelling of the name was atrocious to some jazz that some kind of what seemed to be video game music was strange but it was diverse we looked at each other and put on some songs that seemed to be in a strange accent, I have herd many accents but this one I had not as it turned out for the song was from Australia named carry me home from a band called ACDC it was kind of grating towards the ear but it was an interesting experience especially the lyrics as they depicts a drunk man but it wasn't that bad though something softer was more our taste. Scrolling through the list we found something that was interesting called Gipsy Kings. The song was very cultural as it was like some kind of Spanish song it was quite fast and it made me feel like I was in Spain or somewhere like that.

"well that was certainly enjoyable" Saki said as we all agreed and contained listening to some music though we kept away from the hard music like metal and genres that were similar they were just to grating on the ears but we listen to the music although I forgot that we were still in my expensive dresses.

"um guys" I call out to every as they look at me "can we please get changed" I saw as I look at Yumiko who was still half naked fort some reason and it was annoying me "and please get changed Yumiko" I said as she walked up to me.

"ok Yukino I've have my fun with you" she said as she hugs me which irritates me even more, though I'm not self-conscience like most others I'm still unhappy about my smaller chest in comparison to Yumiko but I can deal with it though those girls we met tonight also had much larger chests then I, calming my left down I waited for everyone else to get changed before I did myself it's what a host should do.

Laying out some extra bedding for everyone else we all went to bed awaking for the next morning ahead were we would go our separate ways until Monday were we will all meet again at school. Waking up early the next morning I walked out to see the others sleeping peacefully as I made my cup of tea as I sat at my table that was placed between my couch and my kitchen and silently drank my tea as thought about my confession again last night as it was plaguing my dreams as I kept wondering if I had done the right thing or was it something that was said in the heat of the moment and I didn't mean it or if I feeling won't be replicated, it's a scary feeling knowing if the person you love hast told you their feelings yet. Walking back to my room I entered my shower as I got ready for my day ahead as I big sis would come and see me after what happened that night, I was half way through my shower when I heard the door open to See Yui and Yumiko.

"ahhhhhhhh" I yelped out as I saw them as I covered up making the two chuckle "you know someone's is in here" I yelled at them as implying them to get out.

"aww don't be like that Yukino, were all girls here" Yumiko said to me, as Yui nods as they come over to me, I don't understand this room is perfectly big enough to fit at least one more person.

"wow you know Yukino I saw this all the time but you have such fine skin and it's so smooth" Yui says as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"really wow she right" Yumiko said as she gets a little too close to me making me slightly uncomfortable

"um some room please" I request as the two comply as they find turn on my bath and waiting for the water to be ready.

"so Yukino are you going to see Hiko today?" Yumiko askes me as I look at her with a sad smile.

"I'm not sure" I say as the come over to me once more to hug me and again I am uncomfortable.

"Room please" I say but this time they don't leave.

"you know doing things like this in the bath between friends deepens friendship" Yui says a I look at her unamused.

"yes only in fiction" I reply but she immediately had a reply for that.

Yeah well let's make fiction reality I want to be close to you" she says as she comes in once again for a hug pressing those giant lumps of flesh on me and I can't stand it, I have it I have small breast hearing a chuckle I look at Yumiko.

"jealous?" Yumiko smiles at me as she mocks me.

"I am certainly not, why should I be they are just tools for reproduction" I ague with scientific logic.

"are going with science are we, you do know that because of natural selection that men prefer larger breasts" she counted me with some evolutionary science and I was beat I could say that any set of breast could do the job but it's true that men prefer larger.

"it's ok Yukino, I'm sure Hiki like them for how they are" Yui said comforting me.

"thank you Yui" I say as I feel something slimy against my skin.

"now how about I get you all washed up" she said as her and Yumiko ganged up on me touching me in weird places making me yelp even more until we herd the door open to see Saki and Iroha standing there watching and giggling as they saw the scene in front of them as Yui hands were around my modest bust and Yumiko hands were traveling down my back.

"having fun" she said as a sly smile appeared on her face as they walked in and she joined the teasing of me "wow this is such smooth skin, it's so good I wish mine was like that, is this how you charm sempai this this gorgeous skin" she said as her hands roamed my body and that was it I couldn't take it as I broke from their hands and made my way to the tub that was oversized for one person but Saki was already in there so I had least some sanctuary from lewd hands. Getting in the tub I could hear them all giggling and I broke a smile, this was nice, I really was there had only been a few times that I had had this pleasure but that was a long time ago.

Finishing our long bath every was changed and ready to go when a knock was herd at the door.

"Big sis" I say as the door opened to reveal my sister Haruno.

"Yukino, Yuighama, Mura, and everyone else" she said obviously forgetting Iroha's and Saki's names.

"hello, Haruno" Yui said as the others left after saying their goodbyes to me and hello's to Haruno.

"big sis" I state again as proceed to the kitchen to make her some tea.

"Yukino, how you feeling" she said to me making me feel a little uneasy as she usually doesn't like to ask how I'm feeling.

"I'm fine thank you for asking" I say as I bring the tea that had been boiled over to her.

"thanks, but I'm asking you because of last night, that was intense for mother even more then usual, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything" she says to me with her head down.

"then why didn't you" I say to her, the anger that I had last night sating to build again.

"because I'm not allowed, one thing I'm not allowed to do is go against mother, unlike you who can I'm not strong enough, so I stand there and I help in the background so that you can stand up for the both of us" she says as she looks at me with a sad smile that I haven't seen on her face before and I felt it somehow unannounced to logic I felt the pain that she was bearing, so this is why she does what she does, she does it because she is week just like me, I felt bad about hating my sister now, I've always told myself that my sister was just as evil as my mother but I was wrong.

"hey what's this" she says as she opens my iTunes program "wow look at all this music; Yukino I didn't know you like all of these songs" she says as she scrolls through the music putting on once song that started everything one crowed Hour- Augie Marsh. Listening to the song, me and my sister whom I still weary of spent the day listen to music and like that song says but one crowded hour would lead to my wreck and ruin and it did but from ruin comes progress.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	24. Chapter 20

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: I Belong to You, Mon Cœur S'ouvre a ta Voix**

Sitting with my sister on my couch, it was a nice day a quiet day for us as we sat and caught up with small chat while we listened to Hachiman's music, the only complaint I had was the lack of Japanese songs not that I complaining but seemed to be very English orientated, they day continued with me and my sister finally having some quality time together but it was not right, I dint feel like myself.

"you need to see him don't you" My sister said as I looked at her.

"I do" I replied as she smiled.

"well let's go" she beamed out as she dragged me off the couch and down the stairs and into the car were she made me give the address to Hachiman's residence, driving to the location was strange I felt ready to face him after what happened last night but at the same time I wasn't; my heart wasn't. The ride felt way too long for just a short ride granted we were a train station apart from one another but it still way too long like It was a two-hour trip. Stopping outside the house I felt a wind blowing not a calming one but one of uncertainty one that felt like it was warning me, I walked up to the door and knocked, the door opened and I saw a familiar face a young girl who was two years behind us.

"hello Komachi, is Hachiman here" I greeted her.

"hey, Yukino" she happily greeted me and extended an arm into her house prompting me to walk into the house with Haruno following.

"Komachi" Haruno greeted Komachi with a smile.

"Haruno" Komachi nodded back as the two of us were led inside.

"mum we have more visitors" Komachi yelled making me tense up, who were these other guests as we entered the living room to see Seika, a girl about Iroha age, another girl just older than me and another older lady along with the parents of Hachiman.

"ahh Yukino and Haruno Yukinoshita" Hachiman's mother said as we greeted her back.

"hello" I look at Seika as the younger girl looks at me.

"hello I'm Mikan Hyoudou and this is my older sister Kyoko" Mikan says to us as we greet her, does that mean Issei is here.

"hello you must be Yukino" Kyoko said as she smiles as I nod before the other older lady come to me.

"I'm Ringo Hyoudou" she said to us as my sister sat down on the sofa next to Seika while I as to be excused in order to find Hachiman, heading to the room I think is his I hear music from it, oping the door lightly I see Hachiman, Issei, Teppi and two others in the same room playing some music from Hachiman's computer as they started to play along with the music: **I Belong to You / Mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix-Muse.**

 _When these pillars get pulled down_

 _It will be you who wears the crown_

 _And I'll owe everything to you_

 _How much pain has cracked your soul?_

 _How much love would make you whole?_

 _You're my guiding lightning strike_

 _[Hook - Muse]_

 _I can't find the words to say_

 _They're overdue_

 _I've travelled half the world to say_

 _I belong to you_

 _Then she attacks me like a Leo_

 _When my heart is split like Rio_

 _But, I assure you my debts are real_

 _I can't find the words to say_

 _When I'm confused_

 _I travelled half the world to say_

 _You are my mu_

 _Ah! Réponds, réponds à ma tendresse_

 _Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse_

 _Réponds à ma tendresse_

 _Réponds à ma tendresse_

 _Ahhh verse-moi l'ivresse_

 _Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse_

 _Réponds à ma tendresse_

 _Réponds à ma tendresse_

 _Ahhh verse-moi l'ivresse_

 _I belong_

 _I belong to you alone_

 _-se_

 _I can't find the words to say_

 _They're overdue_

 _Traveled half the world to say_

 _I belong to you_

Hearing them play was spectacular especially with Hachiman speaking French It pulled at the heart strings though I wasn't too sure what he meant I did get the general idea as I knew a little French and Réponds à ma tendresse meant respond to my tenderness, and Teppi on the saxophone, while it wasn't the clarinet like in the original it was still beautiful. I made my presence known by clapping showing my appreciation for the arts, while I knew how to play the piano I wasn't a master like them I still had a lot to learn. They guys looked at me and smiled as a piano went off: **Everybody wants to be a cat- The Aristocats.**

 _Issei_

 _Well, little lady, let me elucidate here_

 _Everybody wants to be a cat_

 _Because a cat's the only cat_

 _Who knows where it's at_

 _Hachiman_

 _Tell me, everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat_

 _'Cause everything else is obsolete_

 _Issei_

 _Strictly high button shoes!_

 _A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born_

 _Everytime he plays_

 _Hachiman_

 _But with a square in the act_

 _You can set music back_

 _Issei_

 _To the cave man days, cha cha ba dum bo day_

 _Hachiman_

 _I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing_

 _Issei_

 _Still a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing_

 _Tepi_

 _Who wants to dig a long haired gig or stuff like that,_

 _Hachiman_

 _When everybody wants to be a cat?_

 _Issei and Hachiman_

 _A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born_

 _Everytime he plays_

 _Hachiman_

 _Oh a rinky tinky tinky_

 _Issei and Hachiman_

 _With a square in the act you can set music back_

 _To the cave man days_

 _Yukino_

 _Oh a rinky tinky tinky_

 _Hachiman_

 _Yes_

 _Hachiman and Yukino_

 _Yes, everybody wants to be a cat_

 _Because a cats the only cat who knows where it's at_

 _While playin' jazz you always have a welcome mat_

 _'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat_

 _Tsukune_

 _Oh boy fellas, lets rock this joint!_

 _Tepi_

 _Ha ha groovy cats!_

 _Tsukune_

 _Shanghai, Honk Kong, Egg Foo Yong_

 _Fortune cookie always wrong_

 _That's a hot one!_

 _(Harp begins)_

 _Rito_

 _If you want to turn me on,_

 _Play your horn don't spare the tone,_

 _and blow a little soul into the tune_

 _Hachiman_

 _Let's take it to another key_

 _Issei_

 _Modulate, and wait for me_

 _I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon..._

 _Hachiman_

 _The other cats will all commence_

 _Congregatin' on the fence_

 _Underneath the alley's only light_

 _Rito_

 _Where every note is out of sight_

 _(Jazz music begins again)_

 _all the boys_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

 _Issei_

 _Hallejuah!_

 _all the boys_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

Finishing the song, I had a great time dancing and singing with these guys.

"hello I'm Rito and this is Tsukune, were Issei brothers" Rito introduces himself.

"Yukino what brings you to my house" he said to making me frown lightly.

"it's about last night" I say.

"Yukino, I'm sorry about last night" Issei says apologising to me.

"no I should be thanking you Issei" I say to him.

"ohhh careful 8man Issei going to steal her" the two brothers joke as I just look at them strangely.

"I can't do that Rias and Sona would be mad and plus all my girls at home don't need more competition I've already got Ravel and Koneko fighting over my lap, anyway what about you Rito, got enough girls" Issei joked to him brother about girls which kind of made me take a mental step back as the amount of girls were staggering as they three brothers and Teppi joked about their girls, so this are people in situations like ours.

"hey guys you know Yukino is right here" Hachiman said to his friends.

"oh sorry Yukino" Tsukune said to me.

"no not at all, I'm sorry for intruding I did not expect you all to be here" I say as they laugh.

"well Seika and our mother want Hachiman's mother to work for her" Rito said.

"why? that's seams a little strange asking someone…." I trail off as I remember they use to live near each other.

"yeah the only problem is my father, I don't think being away from mum is a good idea for him, but he signed the contract with your father, so there is that and then there the problem of me and Komachi, well that's for them as they are worried about us, but were fine on our own" Hachiman explains as I nod seeing his logic.

"so Yukino, that confession last night" Issei smiles at me and I have all the urge to slap him right now.

"Issei" everyone shouts.

"wo wo, its obvious why she here, she doesn't know how to process her feelings correctly and she looking for confirmation from 8man" he says to everyone and I look down its true but I dint need him to tell everyone but before I could speak a haunting piano melody graces the room and I along with everyone else look at the culprit Teppi.

"sorry I thought it would light the mood" he chuckles out as me an Issei go back to starring down each other.

"Yukino" I hear Hachiman call me "I've got something to say" he says but the tone is not quite right.

"Yukino, I really like you over this year we have as people and as a club mates we have grown exponentially but I can't help but feel that if I choose I'm going to regret it and, it pains me to say it like that as there is one thing for sure" he paused giving me time to question.

"and what is that" I say.

"that if I choose one then the others disappear from our live completely as they won't be able to see us with feeling jealous" he argued but I shook my head.

"that's not true well still be friends, I will be a little hard for whoever you choose but I'm sure well all stick together" I say tearing up, this one fact I didn't want to happen the first friends I made and because we all love the same guy our friendship would brake because of it, I stood in front of him as I started to cry it wasn't fair, I looked at him and he too wasn't happy.

looking at everyone around us I could tell that the mood was heavy, everyone was looking away they knew what to say but just couldn't it was something would be easy to accept, I don't know how they do it, is it hard, is like how we were in the bath this morning every day, but the question weighing on me is do I suck up my pride and go along with this in a chance for pure and genuine happiness with everyone or do I stick it out a be with the love of my life and potentially watch my friendships crumble, but the obvious answer for that must be the first one but it's wrong but the most right, I love him and my friends so I can't see either of them go not if I don't want to become what I once was, I' m better than ever, so this is it if I say it now, there no returning.

"Hachiman… my love, I love you and not matter what happens either it is just me and you or it is all of us, I want to say I love you and I want to be with you no matter what" I say has he scoops me in his arms as he hugs me for a minute before we hear clapping from all around us and Hachiman's and now my favourite song played as we stayed in each other's arms lightly dancing to the tune.

"so when are you guys going to kiss" Issei said as Hachiman looked at him.

"as soon as everyone leaves" he states as I look at him.

"I'm joking" he whispers to me but I shake my head and I take the initiative and kiss him on the lips, and the taste of Hachiman is strange tasting a lot of cholate but its mine, and not my mother not my sister not any of the other girls cannot take it away from me, for now anyway, looking at him he looks at me with his dead fish eyes and I see comfort and warmth within them, breaking apart we sat down with everyone else as we had tea, coffee and snacks and I felt that family feeling that I have with Yui and her mother its nice as I lay my head on his lap listing to stories of the fashion industry as I drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	25. Chapter 21

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

Chapter 21: a night a Hachiman Hikigaya's

Listening to the stories that Ringo and Seika were saying I didn't notice Yukino sleeping on my lap until Issei pointed it out.

"aww look at Yukino sleep in 8man's lap" he said as everyone stared at me with Yukino in my lap.

"mmmm" her sister mused out as a camera went off, looking at her sister she just looked away and smiled as nothing happened the rest of the day passed with Yukino sleeping on my lap, I wasn't opposed to it in fact this was the first time this had happen to me though it might be uncomfortable for her but I looked like she didn't seem to mind but I count just let her sleep like this so I picked her up bridal style making a round of 'aww' sound out walking into my room I placed her in my bed making sure the covers were on torso so that she wasn't too cold, walking aback out to the living room I overheard my mother and Haruno.

"do you mind if she stays here for the time being" Haruno said to my mother who shook her head.

"not at all" she smiled at her "as long as someone is responsible" she looked at me, I'm no pervert, I'm might be friends with one but I'm not one.

"don't worry mum I'm no Issei" I say as I look at him and me fakes being angry at me.

"I can't believe you'd say that; I'm appalled" he said still being fake angry with me.

"you know it's true though" Rito said as we had a good laugh as it was time for everyone to leave as it had gotten kind of late.

"oh Hachiman, I'll be back soon to drop my sisters stuff off" she smiled at me as she walked out with everyone else.

"well that's that was good to catch up with everyone" my mum said.

"yeah I got to see Mikan and she left us a cook book Bro that Soma gave her, apparently it's his restaurant recipe book" Komachi said to me as I looked at her.

"yes" I said as I was excited as this was a book was what made my middle school days eating Soma's food was spectacular it made me want to cook and he even taught me the basics.

"well then did you want to cook" my mother said to me as I flipped through the book, looking at him menu, the secret menu and some of the alternate versions that he made during his cooking school time.

"alright mum" I say as I sneak into my room so that I won't wake Yukino, grabbing my items I leave the house to get the ingredients for my dish that was a favourite of mine in the secret menu. The journey was a short one as I made it back quite early and I sat with my family, it was shocking for us all as we were all in the same room together, though it was important as we had to discuss what was going to happen next with our family as mum was offered a job overseas and she wanted to take it and even stranger was that dad wanted to go with her as his job was just writing, he was almost going to stay home most days to do his job at home.

"so kids, as you know Seika and Ringo offed your mum a job and she wants to take it, we have chatted about this and I said she can go if she wants its her decision and I think it would be good for her and I myself was thinking that I would go with her too, as I spoke to Mr Yukinoshita about could I do my job abroad and he said yes, and urged me to go, but what your mother and I want to know is if you will be ok here" they looked at us, I was shocked for what was happening it wasn't the first time that Ringo had offered my mother a job but it was the first time that my mother accepted it, being in a house all alone with parents overseas was interesting, it was a staple in light novels so I knew all about it, but what should I do, it's a strange feeling , its like I don't want them to go but at the same time it was the best idea for them to leave and be thought without us, were old enough to look out for ourselves, but this also meant that my job will be gone… wait that's a good thing more me time then.

"ok I wish you the best" I say.

"what! Brother you can't be serious" my sister says.

"why not, it's like me leaving when I finish school, it's just in reverse, its also natural for mates to be together as separation can cause health effects, so I say let them go, I'll take care of you Komachi heheh my bro points just went up" I say to her getting looks from my parents.

"well boy you think your wise now, good I'll be counting on you then" my dad said as I smile at him, the best thing about our relationship is our constant insults that we call each other in a friendly way, kind of like me and Yoshiteru.

"I'm a boy? Old man" I jest to him and he looks at me and smiles.

No you're a shit head too, so when is this dinner going to be cooked I'm getting hungry" he said to me laughing as the others agreed with him, walking into the kitchen I grab the book that we just got before a knock was heard.

"hello, Hikigaya" Haruno said to me as she stood outside my door holing Yukino's things.

"is that her things" I asked.

"yep, so where is she?" she asked.

"still sleeping" I replied.

"well when she awakes giver her theses" she said to me as she turned away to go back to the car, walking back inside I brought Yukino's items to my room where she was still sleeping peacefully 'she looks so cute' I say to myself as watch her sleep her hair was lightly dipping over her face give her this extra cute charm.

"so you are being a creep huh" I hear a voice behind me too see my family smiling as they mocking me.

"no I was just putting her things in the room" I say as I try to get out of this situation walking to the kitchen the peanut gallery continued to mock me as I started to make dinner, it was an interesting night to say the least, finishing dinner I went to wake Yukino.

"Yukino, Yukino" I gently nudge her making her stir and slowly wake up.

"Hachiman, where am I?" she asked as she looked around.

"you're in my room, sleeping in my bed, come dinner is ready" I say as I leave the room so she could get ready as I return to the kitchen so I can dish out the plates as she walks out to the living room/kitchen.

"where's everyone else?" she asked.

"they left" my mum says as she accepts bowl that I gave her.

"then I'm should be going too" she says as we mum stops her.

"no you're staying here for the night, all your stuff is here, for school tomorrow, and Hachi has made diner" she explains to Yukino.

"all my stuff?" she says.

"yes your sister brought it all here" she says as we all have sat down with the food and Komachi had even brought out a chair for her so she could sit with us.

"alright then that you for your hospitality" Yukino thanks my family as she looks ta the food "this is interesting" she says as she not sure what the dish is.

"Its Onigiri Chazuke" I say as she looks at the dish again before eating it with like the rest of us.

"the dinner was nice; it was strange that Yukino was here but it a nice time until my mother spoke.

"Hachiman did you know that, Issei, Rito and Tsukune have multiple women" she says wanting for my reaction but it ever came "I thought I would have got a reaction out of you"

"I already knew" is say.

"well get a load of this, Rito is engaged to an alien princess" she says to me as I look at her 'she must be saying bull shit, alien's' I think as I look at her and she smiles "I'm serious, Ringo told me so" she says, so alien's and princess's lucky bastard.

"that certainly is an interesting combination" Yukino says as she takes another bite  
but I seriously have to talk to you, and Yukino here, Komachi dear, can you go into your room please" I says to my sister.

"can't stay out here" she pleads so she could hear the conversation.

"I don't think you should this is some privet information that we will be sharing that Yukino might not want you to here" mum says Yukino says something.

"I do not mind, it won't be that personal, I hope" she said to mum as she smiles.

"well ok, I need to asked first, how do you feel about my son" she said to Yukino.

"I love him" Yukino proclaims as my mother smiles.

"good, but the question is I know there are other girls in his life" she says as we look at Komachi who just smiles and waves "what are you going to do?" mum askes.

"I'm not sure I want to be with Hachiman but those girls that surround him are my best friends and I've never really had friends growing up you see I was bullied because I was smart, I was cute, and popular among boys, so none of the girls liked me and often stole things from me and it happened everywhere, I but since Hachiman and Yui have been with me, I've made lots of friends who which are all vying for Hachiman with me, and it's hard because I don't want to lose my friends that I had made by claiming Hachiman but I love him" Yukino says to my mother who nods at her who hugs her.

"it's ok I understand, I've been through this with Hachiman, you see Ever since he entered school he had been hated and bulled by everyone until he met the Hyoudou's, so don't worry darling I know the pain you're going through" my mother says to her revelling my past to her who looks at me.

"so I guess were alike" she says to me as I nod.

"always had been" I say as I look at her and smile at her.

"so what are going to do about the other girls" mum ask us.

"nothing, there's nothing we can do they will be jealous and then we will have no one then" I say as I get looks from both my parents as they knew there was more.

"and what are you not telling us" mum says.

"it's just I made a deal with everyone, that I had to make a choice by then of next year" I state as dad stares at me.

"go on boy" he says gently.

It's just I like Yukino, but these other girls, I like them too and I can't choose, even with Yukino confessing to me, and I'm not sure what to do" I say to them making the fear in my heart ignite once again.

"then what are you going to do, you can't toy with women's emotions, they are powerful thing you know" my father says a I nod.

"I know but it's hard, I don't want to lose some friends over my choice, I've often thought about the friend rote but I know where that leads" I say as dad laughs.

"common son you have what" he says as he tries to think "how many was it Komachi?" dad askes her.

"5 dad" she says as she just smiles at me as I stare at her.

"yeah 5 so you got plenty of options" he says at mum hits him.

"Kiyoshi" mum yells "you can't say that while Yukino is here" she says to him as Yukino responds.

"I do not mind I myself had made up my own mind about this" she says as everyone including me look at her.

"I love Hachiman and I do not care what happens as long as I with him" she says as I look at her and she smiles.

"should we, do you reckon we could do that" I ask her and she nods.

"are you sure once we start and ask the others there will be no turning back, a point of no return" I say to her.

"Hachiman, this morning I shared a bath with 4 other women hand I felt relatively comfortable doing it, and add the fact I don't want to lose my friends, I will be with you to the end" she says.

"alright then" I say as I look at everyone else who just smile and mum and my sister gave dad money making me confused.

"what are you doing?" I ask.

"well I bet that you would get a harem, look I don't like Issei, too much, I reckon he was a bad influence but reckon you would have turned out like him, so me and your mother and your sister put a pool… and I got to call Saibai so I can transfer money to him, he called it first" he explained as I heard a giggle.

"this a wonderful night" Yukino says as we get up to go back to my room.

"no funny business just yet" I heard mum say.

"ah let them have their fun remember when we were that age" dad says to her as everyone scrambles out of the kitchen as the old couple made their way to the couch cuddling.

getting into my room, we laid on my bed talking as the music on my computer played until it was a good time for bed as I began to leave my room.

"Hachi don't go" she called out as I looked at her.

"you sure" I asked as she nodded, getting in my bed it felt weird sleeping with another as I felt her hand move mine until it was over her, from this point on the game just got harder.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	26. Chapter 22

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

Chapter 22: Trials of the heart part 1

Waking up the next morning next to Yukino was a strange feeling, one I never expected so soon, it was a surreal experience though I couldn't feel my hand… 'shit what happen to my hand' I thought as I looked around me until I saw where it stopped, it was underneath Yukino, it seemed she rolled onto it. it was a struggle trying to get my hand free and not wake her but I managed to do it. Having my shower and doing my morning rituals I entered the kitchen so that I could make breakfast for Yukino, Komachi and I, it was a nice time in the house without noise except my music, starting my cooking I heard a noise that came from my cute sister.

"morning Bro" she said to me as I looked at her.

"morning" I replied as the toaster popped and I put the toast on a large plate before putting some more toast in the toaster.

"sooo, how was last night?" she smiled at me as she said that looked at her.

"nothing we talked and I introduced her to some manga and anime… wait why am I telling you this" I say.

"because I'm your cute little sister, heheh that got me some Komachi points" she giggles out as the other female in the house hold walks out still wearing her pyjama's that she fished out of her bag but there was something strange 'dam Haruno still teasing your sister' I thought as I looked away as I don't think we noticed it but the clothes were too tight for her so it made her curves prominent especially around her hips and waist.

"Hachiman, what's wrong" she says though I till won't look at her.

"umm Yukino, your clothes" Komachi says as Yukino looks at her.

"what about my clothes their normal, a little tight but their normal" she states.

"umm that's the thing their too tight" Komachi points out as Yukino looks down to see that they were too tight and they were showing her body off.

"Haruno" she mutters "excuse me I'll take my shower now" she states as she leaves the room, getting the toast out I get some spreads and I place the toast on the table as we sat in silence as some my music played some softer melodies as we waited for Yukino, who looked beautiful with wet hair as she walked out into kitchen fully dressed in her school Uniform, though she wasn't too happy.

"heheheh bro chin" my sister laughed out as felt my jaw was lowed getting a smile out of Yukino.

'common Hachiman snap out of it, she the enemy' my loner side called out to me as I pushed my jaw up and contained eating 'dumbass' I heard him call out as he disappeared back into my mind.

The morning passed and we made our way to our schools with Komachi going a different way and me and Yukino going another way to ours, heading down the road, I left my bike at home for once as I wasn't sure if Yukino would be comfortable but it was nice it felt like a had an actual girlfriend …. Wait I do.

Walking down the road I saw other people walking chatting and having a fun time 'is this my fate am I going to become like this' I say to myself as I stop walking gaining the attention of Yukino.

"Hachiman what's wrong" she asks me.

"you won Yukino" I say to her.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"remember the conversation with Miss Hiratsuka the first time I was in the room with you" I say.

"I do; it was after that pitiful growl in an attempt to intimidate me" she said as she smiled at me.

"so you remember what you told me to do?" I said.

"I told you to admit your faults and change so your troubles will go away" she says.

"well, I have" I say as she looks at me "think about it, I'm social, I talk about pointless crap, I've changed Yukino" I say to her as she just smiles at me.

"but like I said it would be good for you to change, plus I don't think you really have changed, that badly, I think being with them especially Yui has changed us from what we once were" she says as I nod at her.

"of course it would be Yui who would infect us with all this happiness that ditsy airhead "I say as Yukino looks at me.

"you know though if it wasn't for her we may never be here like this" she says as we continue walking towards school.

"this is where your wrong Yukino, we would still be here, well I would be, this is my routine so it would just be me instead and you would be driving in that limousine" I say as we reach the entrance to the school and it suddenly got quite 'Fuck, this isn't going to go well' I think to myself as I see Yukino looking down as I suspected.

"why is she with him" one said.

"isn't she dating Hayato, is she cheating on him" another asked.

"I heard they're in the same club together, with Miura" someone pointed out.

"isn't he the guy who bad mouthed Sagimi, what is a hardass like him doing here" some guy pointed out.

Walking through the court yard it was tough for her, though we have both been here many times for girls it was harder, they have a rep to keep, I don't. entering my classroom wasn't much better as everyone just looked at me as I was reasonable for all the world's problems though there was silence in this dark setting a ditsy airhead and her friends which happen to be mine as well

"Hikki, what going on why is everyone staring at you" Yui said.

"well I walked to school with someone" I say.

"mmm why Yukino huh" Yumiko mused at me as I nodded 'so she did take my advice" she mumbled to herself.

"wait does that mean it's over" Saki asked me as I shook my head.

"no it's not, look there are a lot I need to say and it's not easy and it's not the right time after school is where there are no prying eyes" I say as the girls look at me as does the others in my group as I slip on one head phone as I zone out of everyone as _ **Two Out of Three Ain't Bad by Meatloaf**_ resonates in my head. The time passed as I could hear the conversation of the group, but it wasn't the only thing I could here, slandering from all sides was also present.

"man I can't believe that all those guys hang out with him" some whispered in the class though we could all here them.

"woh what is he doing with them" another stated as the group of ass holes was getting bigger.

Hearing the rumours spreading it was just like the culture festival, I was the most hate person on this campus and now again the rumours are spreading again, and no one even noticed I was with them till now, looking at the group the air was thick, it wasn't a pleasant time for them as they themselves were in the cross fire of teenagers, and let me tell they scare the living shit out of me, buts that way of the kingdom of humans, we thrive off pain and suffering of others and anyone else that tells you otherwise is an idiot.

"oi" I hear a ring across the room, looking to its source it was Hayato "what is everyone's problem, why must you berate him so, what has he done to you?" Hayato said as he looked at me and smiled but it was different I could actually see emotion in it 'she was right' I think to myself as I watch the man that is Hayato Hayama come out of his shell, and he is an emotional person harden by both society and his parents, but crack opened by me and Haruno and she wanted at piece at that gooey inside.

"Hayato" Yumiko called to him seeing her friend snap at everyone.

"yeah, I know that could have been handled better" he said as everyone looked at him.

"well that was uncharacteristic of you" Hina said.

"Hina" Yukino said lightly angry.

"what Yumiko it is, I have never seen Hayato to snap at anyone one, it was just strange that's all she defender herself.

"Hina, that's not completely true, he didn't snap at them" she rebutted though she wasn't winning the round.

"no Yumiko, it's true I'm tried, I'm tried of keeping it up, you all saw right through it, I'm sorry" he said to us this is it the rise and fall of Hayato Hayama and the beginning of Hayato Hayama.

"well isn't this something, Hayama finally got off his high perch" one guy said from outside the class room.

"this guy thought he was some big hot shot, coming in and being all friendly to everyone so they would like him and now look at him they insult one of his friends and that's it, go on go back up there and show the world just what a faker you are" another said.

"shut your fucking mouth" he responded "you know that I have been through, do you know what is it like losing a friend the dicks like you" he said as he just stood there it was he guilt for what he did o Yukino, he held onto it all this time, he was done, his fight with them was over, his fight with everyone was over, and they knew it as they laughed at him for a moment and walked away it was a sad sight as Saika took him by the hand along with me and we left the room as Yoshiteru came over and got caught up with what happened from Saika.

"wait where're you going" I heard Miss Hiratsuka say.

"Shizuka" I say to her making her look sternly at me before she smiled at me and walked over and missed me with a punch.

"brat" she says to me turned around as last two guys in the group appeared.

"sorry I had to calm the girls down" Tobe said to us as we walked to the roof with Saika's hand still grabbing mine and Hayato's.

"Sir Hachiman, what has happened to Sir Hayato" Yoshiteru asked me.

"he's broken the walls to his dungeon" I responded to him.

"is that so, Sir Hachiman what are we going to do we cannot let them get away with this" he said as he pretended to draw a katana.

"Yoshiteru, it's not that simple, this is actually a good thing, it was his own dungeon that he built around himself" I state as he looks at me.

"ahh, the trails of a heart, the hardest part of becoming a warrior or man" he says as he puts away his pretend Katana and bows to the sobbing man that is Hayato Hayama.

"Saika, Tobe go back, you too Yoshiteru" I state as they look at me.

"Hachiman no" Saika states and Yoshiteru backs him up.

"no can do Sir Hachiman" Yoshiteru states.

Looking at Tobe he just looks at Hayato and then back at me and shakes him head, he's too shocked to even talk right now.

"you know what he's going through right now?" I asked them as they shack their head.

"he's broken the façade that he kept up around everyone and now he's confused on what to do, it also doesn't help that he was practically belittled at the same time so he knows he can't go back, but he doesn't have the strength to move forward, isn't that right Hayato" I say to everyone who looks at me.

"well he's clearly angry at himself for not helping Yukino when they were younger so, he built a wall around himself so he wouldn't be in that position again, so now that that wall is torn down, he thinks the same thing is going to happen again, he's having problems emotionally investing himself, he scared" I say.

"but were he's friends why could be scared of us?" Saika said.

"ahh buts that's were your wrong the Kingdom of Humans is a ruthless place that will destroy you if given the chance, and he knows this, and he doesn't like it" I say before I walk over to him.

"Saika, Tobe, Yoshiteru, leave" I demand.

"no" I hear from all three of them.

"Hachiman, I know what you're thinking and you can't" Saika says to me.

"what what's he doing" Tobe asked.

"he's going to use the ancient art of Revise Psychology" Yoshiteru said in an overly dramatic fashion.

"So Hayato, you piece of shit, what are you going to do, now that I broke your little façade" I mock him as he looks up at me.

"cut it out Hachiman, I'm in no mood to play your games" he barks at me.

"well look who's talking, a man who wore a mask for most of his life" I continue to mock making sure he gets angrier and angrier with me, a trick I learnt off Issei and Tsukune.

"I had to" he explains.

"I don't believe it; you could have stood up for her" I say.

"I couldn't" I says as his rage increases.

"couldn't or wouldn't?" I ask.

"shut up" he screamed as everyone grabbed me trying to pull me away but I kept resisting.

"Hachiman stop it" Saika pleaded to me but I wasn't listening.

"come on Hayato we all know you wouldn't last a day without your mask, so just put it on and fade away" I say some of the harshest words to him but he needs it right now.

"I don't I don't want to, but I have to, you know that" he yelled getting even more angrier by the passing second.

"Hikitani" Tobe yelled out as finally got a god grip on me and I was pulled away from him.

"just what I though the great Hayato is nothing more than a chic…." I say until I was interrupted by a fist to my face making everyone drop me as I fall to the ground.

"fucking shut up Hachiman, I'm not weak" he yelled at me, it's working.

"that's not what I see" I say making sure that he gets the full brunt of the message.

"well what do you see, huh?" he asks me.

"I see a faker, some who runs at the first sign of trouble" I stat as I pick myself off the ground.

"look, whose talking, a loner who wants to run from the world" he says calmly as I look at him and he looks down at himself

"so I guess where both rejects huh" he says as I look at him and nod

"welcome to the loner centre take a ticket" I say as I look at everyone.

"guys I present Hayato Hayma" I say as I move towards the door as they all make sure he's ok before they come to the door with me.

"ya know Hikitani, that's really scary" Tobe says as he goes through the door with everyone until it's just me and Hayato.

"I hate you" he laughs out as I look at him.

"I hate you too" and with that we make our way back to our classrooms.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	27. Chapter 23

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

* * *

Chapter 23: trials of the heart part 2: the danger of suggestion and thoughts

The hardest thing about being a teenager is people judge you for every little thing and no one can make up their mind if they want to praise you or hate you, stay inside to much you get lectured for being indoors too much, study to much you get a lecture for not having friends, have a social life get in trouble for not studding enough, the list is endless and its ruthless deepens on who is marking it but ruthless none the less.

"Hikigaya" a voice rang out through the class room, it was me teacher for this class Miss Hiratsuka.

"yes miss" I muttered out waking from my own thoughts.

"would you like to tell the class the answer" she says as I look at the board to see a question that I easily answer, she looks at me and sighs as she goes back to teaching and I go back to my thoughts.

One thing that this hard about today is that I tell people my fears, well not my fears but the consequence of dating me, it's simple you see, women are extremely complicated and anything can be used against you or get you into trouble, but when its girls against girls well let's just say things can get dangerous for everyone, for example my mother and grandmother didn't speak or see each other for two years because my mum was pregnant so early with me it took until I was one to calm the fires of that battle and even still today the ember is still there, now just imagine that with teenage girls, it would last a life time, if I was to date any of them at this point in time, the one that was dating me would be unanimously hated by all of them and that would crush whoever it was especially Yumiko or Yukino as they rely on friends as a source of strength.

It's hard being pain, its hard receiving pain but it's an inevitability like death or taxes, I know all routes that will happen today and none of them are good, even the one where I end up alone, we're at a state of equilibrium, were every action I make today will break the equation that is friendship, but they had run their course, it's time to end them and restart, well for them they can, I'm happy being alone again, of course it was nice being with Yukino last night, having someone there with you is nice but not necessary for everyday function.

But after last night's talk with my parents there is one route that is good ending but its incredibly hard, one that is the harem ending, that legendary ending that every male strives for is unlocked for me, but I've been having doubts about it, as I don't see it ever being able to work, but with my foresight always being bleak and realistic, I'll have to take a page out of Yui's book and try some optimism, like it would work but she seems to get by on it.

I look at my friends and think about my position, its hard but necessary, the day finished and I tugged slowly towards the Club room taking the long way so that no one can see me, that and so I could be last. I took my time and I reached the club, looking inside I saw everyone talking and being happy, though out this whole time I truly learnt what people meant by youth and I understand but it's not as great as its made out to be with all the teenage emotions that go with it, entering everyone looks at me and smiles and greets me, maybe just maybe this would work.

I sit down at my chair and pull out my book, well its actually a manga but, it fits my mood, I look around and no one pays attention to me, it's like I'm in my own world with background charters that are here, I slip on my headphones and I read. Fantasy one of the many escapes of the modern world from J.R. and J. to Ken Akamatsu and Taketsuki Joua and other fantasy authors they are the who keep me away from society, but I digress taking a small brake from my manga I looked up to see how they rooms dynamic was and it was thick, I assume it was because Yukino told them what happen and it was soon going to be my turn, looking back down I feel gazes on me, looking up I see everyone stare at me.

"what?" I ask as they all continue to stare at me.

"did you even hear the conversation" Saki asks me as I shake my head.

"well we were wondering what happened with you and Yukino so she told us and now we want your side" Yumiko said as I sighed.

"well nothing happened, we sat around and we read light novels, manga and watch some anime" I stated.

"really?" Iroha looked at me intensely.

"that's all that happened, nothing more" I state as everyone just looks down, hang on why are you all looking down with disappointed faces, was I meant to do something, even Yukino looks at me sadly.

"Aren't you forgetting something" she states as I mentally face palm, she told them everything, that includes her confession and the talk with my parents and the time spent in my room.

"yes Yukino confessed to me and spoke to my parents about it as well" I say as they look at me and nod.

"thank you Hachiman" Yukino states as it looks like she too didn't tell them that we kissed.

"so what's going to happen" Yui asked me, I knew this was going to happen this is where the hard part starts.

"well nothing while Yukino confessed to me it doesn't change how I feel towards any of you as friends" I state as they just stare at me as I point to everyone else watching as the girls just look at them.

"what is it wrong to have your friends here there going to have to learn eventually, why not at the beginning" Yumiko says as I just look at her, with what is going to be said this is going to end badly or very badly in different ways then I expected.

"sooo sempai" Iroha looks at me.

"well the thing is despite Yukino confessing to me, the problems are that one I can't choose…" I get interrupted as chuckles get thrown around.

"it's only been like what a few weeks, of course you count have chosen yet" Iroha says as I look at them unamused.

"Hiki go on" Yui says.

"well the other problem is you guys" I state as they look at me strangely.

"us?" Saki questions.

"yes, you guys" is say as they look angrily at me.

"and what are you trying to say" Yumiko glares at me.

"it's just that say if I choose someone, everyone else is going to be jealous of them and you're not going to have a friendship left" I say as the look at me and laugh.

"wow Hiki talking about the importance of friendship" Yui says as she looks at me "you're being serious" she jumps in surprise.

"why are you worried about our friendship, it's not like its braking apart anytime soon" Yumiko says as I look at her but Saki says my point first.

"I think he trying to point out that choosing a girl will create jealously among us, and for people like you Yumiko, and for Yukino, would be crushing, as you guys rely on friendship for moral support" Saiki states as I nod.

"so we can make new friends" Yukino defends herself.

"yeah you can but sorry Yukino she can't" Yui states as Yukino looks at her with her head down "I didn't mean it like that I meant it more along the lines of genuine friends sure you can have friends but they're not as good friends as we are" Yui explains as Yukino looks at her and nod.

"well you that Is a logical point, I've never really had a best friend until you came along" she agrees.

"but what do we do?" Iroha asked.

"well we have a few options, one: is one person wins and every one else walks away, sad and lonely and jealous, two I walk away and everyone remains friends and three…." I stop I can't say it, it's too strange, I mean Hikigaya Hachiman the loner has a harem, its unprecedented.

"and three we all be together" Yukino finishes the sentence for me.

"ok that sound…WHAT" Yui yells out after processing the last statement.

"you can't be serious" Saki says as like everyone else bar a few are in shock

"me… sempai and Yukino in a bed" Iroha tries to envision it in her mind but she can't.

"called it" Hina says as Yumiko looks at her.

"what do you mean called it, I expected to come from him, not her, not the stiff Yukino" Yumiko says as Yukino shoots her daggers.

"I am not stiff" Yukino says.

"of course you are" Yumiko says as Yukino puffs up her chest.

"well I've already kissed him" she says as the room goes quite with that statement as all the girls' heads turn to me.

'oh shit' I mental say as my palm covers my face and I shake my head.

"what was that" Yumiko says darkly to Yukino.

"I have kissed him" she reiterates as she smiles at Yumiko, and that was it the ultimate one up that Yumiko cannot top, regaining her composure she shrugs.

"it's ok, its only his first kiss, he has plenty more for me" she says as the others girls get fire up.

"no its going to me" Iroha stands up and raisers fist in the air.

"no Hiki is going to kiss me more" Yui states as the quite Saki sighs with me before quietly say.

"no its me" as they bicker amongst themselves about who is going to suck the oxygen out of me the most, and with that I with everyone else could not believe it.

"well Hachiman happy" Hayato laughs at me as I just look at him.

"why, why me" I groan out as I hear scribbling only to see Yoshiteru making notes on a piece of paper.

"yes this is going to be great for my novel" he quietly says to himself as I growl at him making him nervously laugh and put away the pencil and then were hear the words that shocked everyone.

"so are we going to do this, ya know be his lovers" Yui stated as they looked at her.

"I don't know" Saki said.

"aw don't be like that, just think were together at home as well instead of just at school" Yui says the argue amongst themselves as everyone quietly make my way from the class room and bolt down the hall and towards the gate as I hear foot steps behind me, stooping in place I see everyone else bar the girls with the exception on Hina who is with us as we headed home.

'this was a bad idea' I say to myself as I successfully escaped home waiting for the girls to find me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	28. Chapter 24

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

 _ **this is the end of ACT ONE enjoy**_

* * *

 **Chapter 24: what that one crowed hour had built**

Weakness it's what makes a person stronger or so they say, as I reflection everything, everything I've done is falling around me, it's something that not new to me but at times like these, I need a foundation much like games this is the pivotal point in dating sim where there is a wrong ending choice and you click it and now you're stuck and you're watching the bad end, the mistake that many people make, I myself am included, I am human.

History is humanities own worst friend as we repeat mistakes that we should have learned from history though all we do is study it and make mistakes, much like I have in these past few months, as the old me was a hopeless romantic when I was younger, and a great time categorised by the word summer as it represents: warmth, fun, enjoyment, happiness but as usual people decided I wasn't meant to have summer and it, and it wasn't the first time this has happened as my whole life up until 2nd yeah of junior high and even then I still unhappy despite having actual friends and not just people who wanted to use me as a punching bag and a source of entertainment.

Despite all of this I keep living and I don't look back unless I need it to prove a point, speaking of looking back this yeah, I have changed from a cold asshole who wanted to be by himself, to an asshole with friends that like me for not to sound cliché but me, it's an interesting thought that one event changed me, that one crowded hour when I joined the service club.

I looked around my room once more and more then I hate to admit I felt kind of lonely, not that needing to depend on friends or want to socialise with them, it's just I miss the useless drabble that floats around the club, not that I care but refreshing to hear even if it is annoying.

"bro, what you doing?" My cute little sister asks me as I look at her who seems to be too close for comfit.

"nothing" I say as I push her away and get off my bed before I hear the door knock, it seems that the time has come, the change is inevitable, one that I'll have to accept in time, opening the door I see they girls outside with different expressions on their faces as they all look at him.

"Hachiman" Yukino said as I just looked ahead still deep in thought about my situation and what I should say before I was snapped out of thoughts by another voice.

"can we come in?" Yumiko said as I regain my bearings in the world.

"yeah, sure" I mumble out as I move aside for them before we go into the lounge and sit down.

"so…" I start out railing off as I didn't know how to start this mine field of a conversation.

"Hiki why did you leave without us that was so rude" Yui says as I look away sheepishly as a here a giggle from everyone.

"what was that" Saki says smiling.

"what do you mean?" I ask confused on why Saki ask what was that.

"well you never look bashful or so show any signs of cuteness like that, so its surprising for you to do that" Yumiko said as I grumble out words under my breath about not being cute or anything alone those lines.

"it's only a joke don't take it too seriously" she says as I look at her unamused.

"so why did you come here?" I ask finally managing to start the important conversation.

"well we came here for you sempai" Iroha says cutely as I sigh she won her roll for cute check

"I'm sorry for leaving but it seems like you were all busy" I state while technically I'm not wrong it wasn't the reason I left.

"that's understandable we were bickering amongst ourselves" Yukino says as the tension in the air drops and Iroha gets up before jumping on my lap and lies angst me shocking me and the girls.

"so when are you going to choose me sempai" Iroha states as she looks directly at my eyes forcing me to look away.

"common Iroha, don't tease Hiko/Hiki" Yui and Yumiko says as there is just a big smile on their faces.

"well this seems like everyone his having fun, my big bro and my big sisters" my sister says as she come out of nowhere.

"Komachi" Yui says as everyone looks at her.

"well it's not official yet were just waiting for someone to ask us" Saki says.

"so he hasn't said anything, despicable" Komachi says laughing.

"he certainly is interesting any man would be all over us if we were like this but he is not" Yukino stated as they pseudo mock me.

"he is just a sweet in the sour" Yumiko said as I smile and ready my counter

"well I muse the guy your talking about Is just waiting for some special people and he won't take less than perfect in his eyes" I say properly quoting some poem as they look at me.

"well I have to ask then are you that man" Saki asked as I shook my head.

"I'm just a friend of a friend and an acquaintance of the guy your looking for, but he'll be back soon, after he learns to thaw himself" I say about myself as I remember why I put in the service club, as Miss Hiratsuka states 'fixing his rotten personality' which has happened to a degree not though its more I've have friends that like the way I am.

"so when can we see that man, I want to tell him something that he owes me" Yukino states as I look at her.

"Owes you what?" I asked confused on what she was talking about.

"if I remember correctly when you first came to the service club Miss Hiratsuka stated that we were to have a competition on who would help the most people would get to order the loser around. In that completion I won so I would like my prize of ordering him around by having him go on a date with everyone one at a time expect for Yumiko" Yukino says as Yumiko looks at her.

"what why can't I have a date" she says angrily at her rival/friend.

"because it is my reward and I get to make the conditions" she states as she flips her hair in a victorious way.

"dam you Yukino" Yumiko says before looking at me.

"Hiko, do you want to go on another date with me?" she says as she tries to overcome Yukino's restriction on no dates for Yumiko, I look away as she looks so good and I had to control my emotions.

"ok" I say as Yukino looks at her like 'despicable' before she stands up and grabs my hand launching me off the couch.

"well let's go right now" she says as protest sound out around the house from the other girls.

"don't forget to pick up dinner" Komachi says as we leave the house and head down the street.

"Yumiko" I state as she smiles at me.

"I just wanted to really talk to you alone" she says as she looks down.

"and?" I question her.

"I want to tell you about my past and I want to talk about our future" she says as she opens up to me and she starts telling me her past and house she was bullied for being fat and ugly.

'I really pick them don't I' I think to myself as I hear her tale, it's not too similar to Yukino, but as I think about all the girls and not just Yumiko, I see the similarities they were either bullied or neglected by others 'just like myself' I think as we walk down to the local supermarket to pick up tonight's dinner which I am making.

Finishing up her tale Yumiko looks at me expecting me to say something "it's good that you got over your bulling" I threw out a clichéd line as she looked at me and playfully frowned.

"common Hiko your meant to say that it never happens again as long as you're with me" she states as I look at her and shake my head.

"you don't need me" I say as I feel a punch to my shoulder.

"don't say that, I want you around" she stated she grabbed my hand again this time I could feel her warmth off her hand, I was weird but at the same time it was interesting as everything around happing around us from where we were to the sun setting made this pseudo-date very clichéd.

It was a nice time talking to someone other than Yoshiteru about light novels and manga as a found out through Yumiko herself she like stuff like that, reaching the store I was at a blank on what to buy and make.

Standing around at the front I was thinking about what to have when a suggestion from Yumiko hit my ears.

"what about Pasta" Yumiko said as I nodded.

"that sounds good" I say as we head to pick up the groceries before leaving to go back home.

"Hachiman" she says to me as I look at her.

"yes?" I ask.

"what's going to happen, you've only got a few weeks left" she says as I stop for a moment, that's right there is only a few weeks left the end of the year and the graduation from 2nd to 3rd years will happen.

"Well… I'm screwed I haven't decided but I can't" I say as she pouts at me.

"well make up your mind, you know how we feel about you, now all you have to do is say it" she says as we walk to my house still talking about light novels. Entering my house, I see more people here then usual as my parents were home.

"hello boy" my father says to me as I put the groceries away.

"dad" I say as he looks at me closely and laughs creeping me out.

"so have you done it yet?" he says as I look at him unamused as he looks at me and shakes him head with a smile.

"common boy I didn't teach you to be shy, go on" he says as I get everything ready for making dinner as everyone is in the lounge as the night progressed on with everyone getting along before too long everyone had to leave escorting them home I keep the theme of the afternoon and went with Yumiko.

Getting to her door, we stood outside in the warming weather.

"so you came with me huh" she says.

"well I got to keep consistence somehow" I jest as she just smiles at me before she pulled me in for a kiss and not just one on the cheek.

"so how was that" She asks me as she stands there with her hand on her hips and a smile on her face, she still in rival mode.

"it was …" I was lost for words as I didn't know how to respond.

"perfect" she said as she went inside as I headed home before it was too late.

 _The next day_

It was a day full of quiet events as they hatred for me suddenly died down again though the group wasn't still out of the woods yet. Today is the day, it's almost time for me decide and I finally chosen, well I've always had the answer just never the courage but today was that day, walking into the service club like usual, I announced that I was choosing today.

"really?" Iroha said as I nodded as everyone looked excited.

"well I chose all of you" I say as everyone looks at me before laughing.

"we already knew that" Saki said as I look at everyone confused.

"then what were you hoping for?" I say.

"which one of us is number one" Yui says as I just look at them in disbelief.

"you're kidding right" I say as they shake their heads as I sigh.

"well in all honesty it has to be tie" I say as a shout echoes through the room.

"between who?" Hina asks.

"Yumiko and Yukino" I say.

"ahh they Y's" Hayato said like it was common knowledge.

'shut up pretty boy' I think as I look out to my friends and see a future were the old me isn't any more but one filled with shity knowledge and friends.

time in the service club continues getting better every day with fun and friends and lovers.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	29. Chapter 25

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

 _ **This is the beginning of ACT TWO enjoy**_

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Answer to The Question On Your Mind**

The world isn't black and white and not everything is sunshine, there is always grey and miseries in life, wither that be from actions outside your control or from expectations put on you, answering questions is easy, but what if the question is to choose a favourite girl out of 5. Easy you say, hard you say, well I'm in that realm of the latter with two, Fire vs Ice, Yumiko Miura vs Yukino Yukinoshita.

The days were long and hard from then on as the two competed for Hachiman's number one spot, though on the side on Yumiko it was still confusion for her, she didn't know how she still felt entirely, on one hand she still had feelings for Hayato Hayama and one the other feelings for Hachiman Hikigaya who even then her feelings were still unclear as she felt, she did feel something for the young man but was it love or was it deep friendship, opening up to him was the first step in understanding her own feelings, technically she had been on dates with him and they were fun so but it never answered her internal question of did she like Hachiman as friend or lover.

Sitting at her house alone it was a tiring time for her, when she needed support for her love she didn't have it, it was sad for her a parent is meant to be there for their child even if it was only for an hour, but she hadn't seen them now for three days as they were at work getting out her phone she called up people that would listen, her best friend Hina and her rival Yukino.

Waiting for the arrival of her friends she sat in thought about this decision, it scared her oh what was happing, a change in her life that was different, she had relied on shallow relationships that only was present so that she could have attention, it was the same with her fashion wearing what was in season but she did enjoy what was fashionable so that was plus for her she really did like fashion.

She thought about her friends she was kind of in the same boat as Hayato as she was talking with a façade on her face taking the appearance of the rich girl that was the queen bee just so she could garnish in the attention that she never had growing up, and now she had genuine friends, that word genuine had come up a lot in the history of the club, she had heard it from Yui and Yukino a lot when she asked them about their relationships with each other.

Hearing a knock on the door she opened it to see the two girls standing there.

"hello Hina, Yukino" she said as she opened the door for them as they came in.

"Yumiko what's this about, your text sounded urgent" Hina said as she looked at her best friend.

"mmm indeed, Yumiko what is going on" Yukino said as she looked around at the empty and quiet house a stark contrast to Hahiman's or Yui, it was much like her own except the large size that made the house feel gloomier as the most of the lights were off except the hallway/ staircase light, her own room's and the living room that she was in.

Walking through the empty house was a reminder to Yukino as she had seen these room and had walked this floor, the cold empty house that was standing as a reminder of use to be, and not what is was as they climbed the stairs to Yumiko's room which was a contrast to the other parts of the house as it was full of things that made the room lively from a computer and sound system to stacks of light novels that made it look like someone lived in the room compared to the rest of the house.

"so what's this about Yumiko" Hina said.

"well it's about Hachiman" she says as they too look at her.

"what do you mean?" Hina says.

"well I mean I'm not exactly sure how I feel about him, I know I like him but…" she was cut off by Yukino.

"you're not sure if its love or friendship" Yukino said making Yumiko nod "I see but it's been a while since he confessed to us, what did you feel at the beginning?" she asked.

"well I thought he was an interesting man, I wasn't even originally meant to be in that room when he confessed it was just that Yui felt nervous alone, a friend she normally sees never do anything suddenly runs off and she got scared something happened and asked me to come with her, though I watched him run out the room it wasn't my problem what he was doing but she was considered he was doing something dangerous, so went along with her and that's where I heard his confessional songs I was going to leave but I was interested in what he was going toing to you guys so I stayed to hear what he said and then it came to me and I was confused at first on why he said my name but then I heard his song and it was strange I didn't know how to feel at first but over the whole song as you remember I started to cry I wasn't sure at first but I thought about it and I think It was from the fact that no one had said to me so it was something that was moving, someone that liked me, sure by that time I had admires that wanted to but I had that facade up so that weren't seeing the real me" she said as she explained the situation but it wasn't enough for her to just explain it she had tried that many times with herself and came up with no answer that was good only false reasons liked he was interesting but she didn't really know much about him other than he was cynical personal that only went to the extreme for others.

"your façade, you mean that rich pompous attitude?" Yukino said mockingly when she describe the attitude making Yumiko angry but she was right she kept up a shallow fashionable rich girl facade who kept up with fashion and with the new tends, but she didn't like it she was more like Hina without the glasses and Yoai (boys love) obsession, she was a reader though she did like trends but having to be pompous shallow person is a saddening thing, she couldn't express reading LN's(light novels) as she thought she would get teased for it, so she kept it secret and never had anyone over so they wouldn't find out.

"one thing I don't understand is why you and Hina are friends, the attitude you have, or you describe you had, doesn't seem like it would mesh well with Hina's kind, no offence" Yukino said to Hina as she waved it off.

"well it was me who approached her, I was the one who started this friendship with Hina and she looks cute so the other girls didn't mind her as long as she didn't talk about LN's or Manga so it was good but she was with me the whole time throughout junior high so It was nice but I still had to wear the facade at school for everyone else but her who like me for who" Yumiko said as she looked at Hina apologetically as she felt bad for relying on Hina throughout the years.

"it's ok Yumiko, I had fun with you" Hina said as she saw her best friend feel crack the lock on her heart "Yumiko you're a nice girl that facade you ware wasn't really a facade at all you did enjoy those actives you were just leaving part of yourself out, lock away were only a select few could reach, that is why I was here for, and you've let more people in, Yukino, Yui, Iroha, Sakisaki, Saika, Yoshiteru, even Hayato has gone through this himself and Kakeru" Hina said making Yumiko giggle out "I know funny I say his first name, but look at you, you bring light novels to school, and you can talk to people other than me about them, even your sort of stuck up attitude that you had has deceased, only time I ever see you all snarky is when you and Yukino are talking and that's only because your competitive towards each other but you have to put you back together again, show the world you're not just some shallow girl only that likes clothes and makeup, not that you wear hardly any anyway, but show that you like the nerdy side of yourself in conjunction with those things" Hina said to Yumiko.

"I know but it's hard I don't want to be mocked again" Yumiko said as the two giggled out.

"Yumiko Miura Mocked that would be a shocking development" Yukino said sarcastically as she smiled at her rival who glared at her "Yumiko there all always jealous people in the world, people who hate you for just being you, it's a fact of life, but taking a page out of Yui's book, there are plenty of people in the world who are there for you at the same time" Yukino said trying to quote Yui with full comprehension instead of the broken mess that Yui creates with language.

"your right, though Yui is too optimistic at times" Yumiko said as they all nodded.

"indeed but sometimes that excessive optimism and optimist view are necessary" Yukino said as smiled thinking of their peach hair coloured friend "though we still haven't answered your question yet, I believe Hachiman sees you for who you are, he can see past the facades and lies people put up, though when he first met you he probably disliked you just like the rest of your once clique because all of you guys, were hiding behind masks and walls creating shallow and meaningless relationships, but I think he's seen you and judged you to be good enough for his friendship, though he does have a soft spot for women obviously as symptom of his romantic thoughts as a child" Yukino said as Hina nodded in agreeance.

"yeah you got him hook line and sinker, he even said at club remember your part of the top two against Yukino, so he obviously likes something, though you do have the edge in appearances so maybe you'll win" Hina said as Yukino had a frown on her face as she knew that Yumiko was better looking than her and she had better proportions then herself and like the same things as him but she knew him longer and they had a better repour.

"you know we still haven't answered my question" Yumiko said as Hina giggled out.

"well we just did you know, by what you said, you guys have some connection, weather or no you want to take it further is up to you, you two look cute together but that's just me and if you don't you can still be friends, but the biggest question is do you feel that that attrition to him, does he look sexy to you" Hina said as hugged her best friend who just shook her head and smiled.

"he kind of does, when we went on our friend date he looks very good, despite the dead fish eye, he does look sexy" Yumiko said as Yukino just sat there listen to the conversation between friends.

"how about you Yukino, you find him sexy don't you" Hina said to Yukino.

"he is very handsome, despite the dead fish eyes" Yukino said as the other two giggled at her statement.

"well Hina what about you how is you and Kakeru going" Yumiko said to her best friend.

"Yumiko don't were here for you" Hina said as didn't want to talk about her own love life.

"aw why not he is into you, why don't you take it" Yumiko said as Yukino said nothing picking up one of the manga's stack around as she saw the cover and it was a bit jarring as it depicted a busty redhead with zombies around her and started to read it seeing what it was about.

"I can't" Hina said to her.

"can't or won't" Yumiko said sternly as she looked at her best friend before she relaxed and hugged her "I care about You" Yumiko said as Hina smiled at her.

"I know but I just need some time, he nice and sweet towards me but I'm not sure if I can I'm nervous Yumiko, what if he doesn't like me when we start dating" Hina said.

"well its fine, then you move on but you got to start somewhere, you can't just hide behind BL forever" Yumiko said as Hina looked down in thought before they heard a noise from Yukino who was annoyed at the Manga she had in her hands.

"this makes no sense the plot is flimsy and not much makes sense the reader doesn't even get an adequate explanation on why everything suddenly broke down and the illustrations is way to unrealistic and ridiculous, its insulting" she said as she put down the Manga tome, looking at the tome Yumiko saw it was HOTD (high school of the dead) and tried to explain to Yukino about it as they enjoyed there afternoon helping Yukino understand the appeal of Manga and LN's in comparison to classic literary works until the sun went down and they left Yumiko's house.

Exiting the house Hina turned around to Yumiko "think about it Yumiko, he's good for you" Hina said as Yumiko laughed.

"yeah and you as well, Kakeru is waiting, just go now and confess" she joked as they all separate ways as Yumiko went inside to read some manga and get ready for the next day where she would try to understand her felling for the man a little more.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


End file.
